El príncipe de Sindria
by LacieBaskerville1278
Summary: Sinbad rey de Sindria se robo mi corazón y a pesar de que sabia que esa relación nunca iba a funcionar me entregue a él, pero jamas pensé llegar a ser un peón en el derrocamiento del imperio Kou. Pero a pesar de todo el daño no pude acabar con la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de mi producto de la unión con ese hombre. Esta es mi historia y la de mi hijo.. El príncipe de Sindria.
1. Prologo

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Prólogo**

Kou cayó… El imperio Kou pasó a manos de Hakuryuu..

Mis hermanos fueron exiliados y tratados como traidores, y solo yo y Hakuei fuimos "perdonadas" por ayudar a la Alianza, es un poco irónico la palabra "ayudar" cuando en realidad fui controlada por ese hombre.

A pesar de que lo odio con todo mi ser no logro entender porque no me exilió junto con mis queridos hermanos, en cambio tuve que someterme a un Hakuryuu lleno de conflictos y demonios internos.

Mis días son horribles pensando en lo débil y estúpida que fui, como no pude darme cuenta que para ese hombre solo fui un peón en su macabro juego por el poder, como no me di cuenta que el nunca me iba a amar, pero juro por Vinea que me voy a vengar así como el me arrebato todo yo haré exactamente lo mismo con él.

 **Capítulo 1. Realidad**

-Mi estómago va a explotar- Decía una enferma princesa de Kou quien por tercera vez consecutiva se encontraba devolviendo los alimentos que había ingerido previamente.

-Himegimi debería acudir al médico real, no puede seguir así- decía un preocupado Ka Koubun.

-Estoy bien mis malestares deben ser por todo lo que ha pasado estos días-

-Ka Koubun tiene razón Kougyoku-onesan no te ves muy bien últimamente-

-Gracias por preocuparte Aladín creo que tienen raz…-

La princesa no pudo hablar más y solo sintió que se sumergia en un profundo sueño mientras sus ojos se cerraban pudo observar los rostros de horror del pequeño magi y su fiel ayudante.

 **Kougyoku POV**

Desperté totalmente desorientada en mi habitación en mi habitación a mi lado estaba Aladín quien solo me tomaba de la mano pero en cuanto vio que estaba despertando salió corriendo de la habitación, poco después entraron junto a Aladín, Ka Koubun y el médico real.

-Princesa es bueno ver que ha recuperado la conciencia-me dijo el médico real con un tono de voz muy cariñoso.

-Disculpe las molestias doctor-

-No debe disculparse es normal y comprensible si analizamos su situación-

-Se que mi situación en el palacio y el tema de mis hermanos me ha afectado pero prometo tomar las cosas con más calma-

-Princesa su situación es más delicada que los eventos que usted menciona-

-De qué está hablando oji-san-pregunto un preocupado Aladín.

-Me refiero a que en hora buena princesa pronto se convertirá en madre, tiene aproximadamente 3 meses de embarazo-

No supe reaccionar el mundo de repente se me cayo en pedazos, como pudo pasar esto, más bien porque ahora. No pude contener las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos me sentía más sola que nunca, sin mis hermanos, sin mi amigo, sin Judar...sin el padre de mi bebe…

 **Notas de la autora: Hola a todos la verdad tenia mucho tiempo queriendo escribir y esta es mi primer historia que espero que les guste y para hacer mas entedible hago las siguientes aclaraciones.**

 **1\. La historia se desarrolla con algunos eventos ocurridos en la manga.**

 **2\. Aun no tengo decidido con quien se quedara Kougyoku creo que sobre la marcha tomare la decisión jaja**

 **3\. Espero poder actualizar con regularidad aun me estoy acostumbrando a la página.**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima :)**


	2. Sinceridad

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 2. Sinceridad**

 **Flashback**

Estaba un poco ebria en una de las tantas fiestas que ofrecía Sindria y estaba a punto de regresar a Kou para enfrentar mi suerte cuando de repente Sinbad apareció a mi lado y con esa sonrisa tan sensual de el se ofrecio a acompañarme hasta mi habitación ya que debido a mi mal estado me encontraba un poco desorientada, así que tomándome de la mano y bajo la luz de la luna fuimos caminando juntos como si fuéramos una pareja, casi cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a mi habitación Sinbad me dijo algunas palabras que yo patéticamente tome como una declaración de su parte y yo le confesé todo lo que sentía por él. Súbitamente y sin responder el me beso y yo me entregue a sus besos y sus caricias y me ofrecí al hombre que yo amaba entre susurros, caricias y palabras de amor de mi persona hacia el, nunca olvidaré su mirada al momento de hacerme suya esa mirada color oro resplandeciente que brillaba tan posesivamente.

Creí que ese momento sería el comienzo de una vida juntos pero la triste realidad fue despertar al día siguiente en una cama fría y vacía, sin el hombre que amaba y el cual nunca volvió a mirarme…

 **Actualidad**

Los dos días posteriores a la noticia no quise salir de mi recamara no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a nadie solo quería estar en otro lugar, mi único apoyo fue ese pequeño magi quien alguna vez considere un enemigo y ahora el me incitaba a comer y permanecía a mi lado brindándome su apoyo, pero sabía que no podía seguir negando mi situación necesitaba hablar con Sinbad aunque esto no me hacía feliz del todo pero quería que mi hijo no fuera tachado con el mismo estigma del que fui yo y quién sabe tal vez por el bien de nuestro hijo ese hombre y yo podríamos hacer las paces.

Lo primero que debía hacer es aceptar la realidad de lo que sucede y actuar como una adulta por lo cual no se de donde obtuve las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme de la cama y arreglarme decentemente primeramente debo hablar con Hakuryuu para que me permita salir de Kou y segundo pensar de qué manera se lo iba a decir a Simbad, por lo pronto me dirigí al gran salón del trono de Kou y al llegar a la entrada dos de los guardias apostados en ese lugar me detuvieron para saber qué era lo que necesitaba por lo cual pedí una audiencia con el actual emperador casi inmediatamente me cedieron el paso, los comprendo después de todo lo ocurrido Hakuryuu se volvió una persona muy desconfiada y el palacio se encontraba seriamente resguardado.

Entre a aquella gran sala llena de recuerdos, como cuando era mi padre el difunto emperador quien se sentaba en aquel gran trono y cuando algún día pensé llena de orgullo ver a mi hermano Kouen sentado ahí, pero todas esas ilusiones terminaron hechas trizas, no pude evitar el nudo en mi garganta que se formó al recordar eso y solo pude mirar en el trono a mi hermanastro Hakuryuu en los ropajes imperiales de Kou que le conferían la posición de emperador y ver su semblante totalmente diferente al que alguna vez tuvo, la mirada de sus hermosos ojos color azul celeste antes bondadosa ahora solo era una mezcla de sentimientos entre culpa, arrepentimiento y tristeza. No noto mi presencia hasta el momento que debió de sentir mi mirada sobre él y giró a mirarme con una expresión que no supe descifrar pero era lo más parecido a la culpa y a la lastima.

-Qué es lo que deseas Kougyoku-

-Mi hermano y rey solicitó su permiso para salir de palacio y viajar al reino de Sindria-

-¿Sindria?- me respondió Hakuryuu con un tono de voz que demostraba confusión.

-Así es mi rey debo partir lo antes posible, tengo que resolver un conflicto personal-

-A caso ¿no es algo que puedas resolver por medio de una carta Kougyoku?, ¿es algo de lo que deba enterarme?-

-Me temo que es un tema muy delicado mi rey, pero le prometo que no es algo que afecte a su majestad- respondí de la manera más serena que pude, cómo podía decirle a Hakuryuu que estaba embarazada de Sinbad sería un conflicto enorme para los lazos maltrechos entre Kou y Sindria.

-Kougyoku quiero decirte que ha pesar de que debes odiarme por lo que hice y que no confias en mi, eres una de las pocas personas a las que aprecio y sé que no me traicionaría y es por eso y por el juramento que le hice a tus hermanos que debo negar tu solicitud- declaro con firmeza Hakuryuu.

-Pero Hakur….. digo mi rey se lo ruego es de suma importancia- suplique dejando notar desesperación en mi voz, solo pude tratar de transmitirle a Hakuryuu mis sentimientos.

-Si es tan importante porque no me hablas de ello y tal vez pueda ayudarte a solucionar tu problema, eres mi hermana y como tal me preocupo por ti, quiero que confíes en mi juicio y que el hecho de negarte el ir a Sindria no es por mi egoísmo sino porque temo lo que esté planeando ese hombre- esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz más bajo pero pude escucharlo perfectamente.

-¿Se refiere a Sinbad?, si es por eso debo decirle que fui liberada del control de Zepar así que no se preocupe por un golpe de estado o otra guerra- pronuncie con una profunda amargura después de todos los eventos pasados yo tampoco confiaba en el.

-Dime Kougyoku ¿has escuchado sobre los disturbios en la ciudad estos días?, o ¿sobre las nuevas medidas que la Alianza desea implementar?-

-No su alteza- respondí aunque en realidad había escuchado hablar a Aladín sobre esto.

-La Alianza...no Simbad está encontrando la manera de introducir el caos en Kou y está logrando reprimir a nuestro pueblo y a nosotros, aún no se con certeza que es lo que planea pero de una cosa estoy completamente seguro y es que ese hombre quiere acabar con el Imperio de Kou y no se porque mi hermana lo está apoyando en esto!- gritó con desesperación Hakuryuu.

Ver a Hakuryuu tan desesperado tras decirme esto me hizo darme cuenta que a pesar de sus acciones realmente le importaba el pueblo y ahora entendía un poco más sus sentimientos y por lo que había pasado en este tiempo, y que él al igual que yo se encontraba sólo y no pude evitar recordar a Alibaba y a Judar… realmente nos hacen falta a los dos. Sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a Hakuryuu y lo abrace tal vez no era la mejor persona para reconfortarlo pero me dolía verlo así, ver lo cambiado que estaba y lo sólo que se sentía y a pesar que en un principio yo me sentía de la misma manera se que yo tengo a mi lado a Ka Koubun, Aladín y creo que a Morgiana-san.

-Tal vez no sea mucho, pero te ayudare y te apoyaré en lo que pueda, confía en mí no estás sólo- le dije en una muestra verdadera de afecto y nos quedamos ahí por unos minutos recuperando algunos minutos de tranquilidad.

-Gracias lo tendré en consideración, ahora volviendo a tu petición, entiendes porque no puedo dejarte ir a Sindria, es demasiado peligroso para ti y si Sinbad ya se atrevió a utilizarte en su favor una vez, no me gustaría que lo volviera a hacer- me dijo esto mientras me tomaba de la mano y me miraba a los ojos.

-Gracias por tu preocupación y entiendo tus razones pero debo hacerlo- exclame agachando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, te apoyaré- no se si fueron sus palabras o su mirada preocupada pero no pude evitarlo y le confesé la verdad.

-Necesito ir a Sindria porque estoy esperando un hijo de Sinbad- y con estas palabras abrí la caja de pandora en lo que se iba a convertir mi vida a partir de ahora, y creo que fue el hecho de decir estas palabras en voz alta que me convencí a mi misma de mi condición… estaba esperando un hijo de mi peor enemigo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Primero que nada muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia en leer esta historia espero que continúen hasta el final, agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **asagi uchiha: Gracias espero estar actualizando regularmente aun estoy trabajando en los episodios :) pero o sí Sinbad no sabe lo que le espera.**

 **WoWOO: Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia :).**

 **A partir de este capitulo la historia se empezará a desarrollar más y tal vez en el próximo capítulo entre a escena nuestro hombre en discordia jaja.**

 **P.D. Les recomiendo muchísimo la canción que me inspiro para este capítulo y bueno para la historia en general Indila-Derniére Danse.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**


	3. Reunión

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 3. Reunión**

-¿Qué...qué es lo que acabas de decir?- me preguntó un atónito Hakuryuu por su expresión pude ver que se encontraba demasiado aturdido con la noticia por lo cual solo pude agachar mi mirada y sentir cómo las lágrimas bajaban sin control de mis mejillas.

-Lo que has escuchado- respondí en un murmullo, solo atine a sentir el agarre de Hakuryuu en mis hombros el como me tomaba fuertemente y pude ver su mirada llena de odio y me asuste.

-Acaso el te forzó, si es así dímelo ahora!-

-El no me obligo! yo lo hice por voluntad!- respondí

-Júrame que lo que dices es verdad y no sólo porque estás tratando de protegerlo!-

-Lo juro por mi vida!- ambos nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, Hakuryuu solamente iba de un lado a otro mientras se sujetaba su cabello negro y entonces de súbito se detuvo y me miró.

-Lo lamento, me altere con la noticia….¿cuánto tiempo tienes?-me pregunto un poco más tranquilo

-Alrededor de 3 meses, pero el médico real dice que tal vez esté a punto de cumplir 4-

-Entiendo, ahora comprendo el porqué de tu petición… pero dime Kougyoku ¿que es lo que tienes planeado?- esto realmente me dejó en blanco ya que no había planeado nada… solamente quería que Sinbad aceptará a mi hijo como suyo y que fuera un padre para el

-Yo solo deseo que reconozca al bebé como suyo- conteste tímidamente.

-Y si él desea convertirte en su esposa, ¿que harás? o no pensaste en esa posibilidad-

-Temo decir que no lo pensé y si así fuera creo que sería lo mejor para mí hijo-

-Pero ¿qué es lo mejor para ti Kougyoku?-

-Yo no lo se Hakuryuu-

Sinceramente nunca me había planteado la situación ya que sólo deseaba que mi hijo no fuera un bastardo y no lo tacharan como lo hicieron conmigo, realmente creo que deje mi felicidad aun lado si con esto podía salvar el bienestar de esta criatura que está creciendo en mi vientre y a pesar de que en algún momento después de la noticia desee que no naciera creo que ahora no me imaginaría la vida sin él o ella.

-Si es lo que deseas y por mayor seguridad creo que enviaré un mensaje a Sinbad para que se presente aquí al palacio-

-¿De verdad harías eso? te lo agradezco hermano-

-No hay nada que agradecer sólo espero que con esta noticia ese hombre desista de sus planes en nuestra contra-

-Yo también espero lo mismo-

 **2 días después**

Hakuryuu cumplió su promesa y realizó la solicitud para entrevistarse con Sinbad aunque aún no hay una respuesta de parte de este, debo decir que me encuentro en un estado total de nervios, pero gracias a los cuidados de Ka Koubun, Aladdin y Hakuryuu no he vuelto a desvanecerme y mejor aprovecho el tiempo pensando la manera más correcta de anunciarle la noticia a Sinbad pero hasta ahora no se me a ocurrido nada, Aladín dice que si no puedo hacerlo que él lo haría encantado… creo que es el más emocionado con la idea del bebe y creo que hasta ya tiene una lista de nombres, es demasiado divertido verlo dormir con una mano en mi vientre aunque aún es algo pequeño lo cual me preocupa ya que según el médico debería ser un poco más grande por lo que todos pensamos que tal vez será una pequeña niña me pregunto cómo será tendrá mi color de cabello y los ojos de su padre, tendrá el mismo tono pálido de piel que el mío o por el contrario tendrá ese tono bronceado de su padre, no lo se pero se que la amare mucho y haría lo que fuera por ella.

-Kougyoku-oneesan, Hakuryuu ni-san la llama al salón real al parecer ha llegado la respuesta- me anunció un preocupado Aladín y no pude evitar paralizarme del miedo, así que notando mi expresión Aladdin me tomo de la mano y como si fuera una muñeca me llevo de la mano hasta llegar donde Hakuryuu.

-Kougyoku me alegra verte, ahora necesito que escuches atentamente lo que debo decirte- me dijo Hakuryuu y por su expresión debo deducir que no son buenas noticias.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunté observando atenta las caras de Hakuryuu y Morgiana-san quien no la había visto por estar más aterrada que atenta.

-No se como te tomaras esta noticia pero, Sinbad está por llegar a Kou, estará aquí esta misma noche-

Me quedé en blanco sabía de debía ser cuanto antes pero no me prepare para que fuera tan pronto, tuve que reponerme rápidamente ya que todos me miraban de manera preocupada.

-No te preocupes Kougyoku todos estaremos presentes para apoyarte- me dijo Morgiana-san en un tono de voz muy dulce y comprensivo.

-De acuerdo les agradezco el apoyo a todos- respondí mostrándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

Al llegar la noche me encontraba bastante asustada por lo cual decidí tomar un baño y arreglarme de la mejor manera posible aunque mi hermoso kimono que siempre me ponía ya no me quedaba por lo cual tuve que modificar un poco mi atuendo así que escogí un kimono color rojo con bordados dorados y cuyo obi estaba atado en un hermoso moño color negro en contraste con lo demás, dicho atuendo acentuaba un poco más mi figura y ayudaba a ocultar mi pequeño vientre, una vez lista me dirigí a donde se realizaría el encuentro. Al llegar me recibieron Aladdin y Morgiana quienes me acompañaron en todo momento pronto me senté a un lado de Hakuryuu como correspondía la etiqueta y prontamente llegó la mano derecha de Sinbad el señor Ja´Far.

-Estimado emperador de Kou es un honor para mí estar aquí así que sin más preámbulo quiero presentar a su alteza y conquistador de los 7 mares el Rey Sinbad de Sindria- no pude evitar contener el aliento y cuando estaba esperando verlo apareció ante mis ojos con su típica vestidura de su reino y sus joyas con sus Dijin´s pero también note que venía con alguien más, entonces Ja´Far continuo.

-A su vez es un honor presentar a la nueva reina de Sindria y esposa de nuestro amado Rey, la reina Hakuei de Sindria- En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse en la sala, mientras Hakuryuu se ponía de pie totalmente furioso y todos en la sala no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, yo solo pude observar al hombre que amaba y por el cual lo entregue todo entrar de la mano de Hakuei como una pareja más bien como marido y mujer, no se si el hecho de pasar mucho tiempo a lado de Judar pero de repente sentí como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera roto y comenzará a oscurecerse… creo que parte de mi Magoi ahora es de color negro….

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **No me vayan a odiaaaar! jaja pero era necesario, se que el tema de la corrupción del Magoi es muy visto en Magi pero realmente siempre me pregunté porque Kougyoku con todo lo que le pasó no cayó en la depravación como Hakuryuu o Alibaba, y así que comienza el tormento para nuestra pequeña heroína y comienza con un duro golpe.**

 **Sin nada más que comentar y agradeciendo enormemente a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta historia.**

 **P.D. ¿Que piensan de una faceta malvada de Kougyoku?**

 **Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**


	4. Confrontación

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 4. Confrontación**

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO HAKUEI?!- el primero en reaccionar fue un furioso emperador de Kou

-Tranquilo Hakuryuu pensábamos que la noticia ya había llegado a Kou- exclamó Sinbad.

-Así es hermano, además pensábamos que con tu nueva posición como rey ibas a estar lo suficientemente ocupado con los asuntos del reino como para acudir a la boda- exclamó una sonriente Hakuei mientras tenia abrazado a su ahora esposo de un brazo.

-Eres mi hermana! y al menos esperaba algo de respeto de tu parte Hakuei!-

-No te permito que le alces la voz a mi esposa Hakuryuu podrá ser tu hermana pero ahora es mi mujer y mi reina, o acaso eres capaz de cometer un conflicto entre nuestros reinos ¿o sí?-

-Sinbad oji-san y Hakuryuu nii-san basta! nadie busca una guerra en estos momentos- exclamó un preocupado Aladdin.

-Aladdin! que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pero tienes razón, por otra parte has considerado ser el Magi de Sindria, sabes que yo estaría encantado de que lo fueras- exclamó un muy feliz Sinbad al pequeño Magi.

-De nuevo oji-san gracias por la oferta pero no estoy interesado-

 **Kougyoku Pov**

Creo que gracias a la intervención de Aladdin pude reaccionar después del shock en el que estaba sumida, mi cuerpo pudo responder después de toda esa oleada de miedo y odio que me habían paralizado hace unos instantes, y pude observar con detenimiento a la nueva pareja, parecían demasiado complacidos con la reacción de Hakuryuu y la verdad no me sorprende que ese hombre busque un motivo para la guerra, ya que cuando se trata de conseguir lo que él quiere es capaz de ser amable y gentil a frío y cruel.

-Si el motivo de esta reunión no era para felicitarnos por nuestro matrimonio entonces ¿cual es Hakuryuu?-preguntó en tono exasperado Sinbad y por obra del destino nuestras miradas se encontraron en un instante, él me miró como aquella noche y al darme cuenta desvie la mirada totalmente asqueada. De verdad me había enamorado de este hombre tan egoísta al que no le importaba nada, que solo me utilizo para un fin

-El motivo de esta reunión es…- Hakuryuu volteo a mirarme de manera discreta como buscando mi aprobación para continuar y para evitar la agonía de este encuentro tome fuerza y pensando en lo mucho que este hombre me ha herido tome la mano de Hakuryuu y tome un paso adelante y dije.

-Queríamos darles la noticia del próximo heredero del reino de Kou- y en ese momento todos en la habitación incluida Hakuei me miraron de manera sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres Kougyoku? no puede haber sucesión sin una criatura en camino y en este caso sino es hijo de Hakuryuu por derecho tendría que ser un hijo mío y de Hakuei- pronunció Sinbad con ese semblante depredador cuando algo amenaza sus planes.

-No necesariamente debe de ser de esa forma ya que existe un tercer heredero del imperio de Kou- me apoyó mi fiel Ka Koubun.

-Si te refieres a Kougyoku, no podría ya que debería desposarse primero que todos nosotros y brindar un heredero y eso como vez es imposible- en ese momento sentí un apretón de mano por parte de Hakuryuu y al mirarlo a los ojos pude notar una increíble ternura en su mirar que me recordó al inocente hermano que tenía antes de todo este conflicto.

-¨Por el contrario, Kou ya tiene un heredero legítimo en camino- pronunció Hakuryuu.

-Eso es imposible hermano mío a menos que ya hayas desposado a alguien o conseguido a una concubina, lo cual es muy improbable- dijo una muy altanera Hakuei, por lo cual decidí cortar con todo esto.

-El heredero al que se refiere mi hermano es a mi hijo-la mirada de Hakuei inmediatamente bajo a mi vientre mientras la sonrisa de Sinbad se desvaneció totalmente.

-Estas diciendo que un bastardo heredara el trono!-explotó Hakuei totalmente furiosa y no pude más y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarme a golpearla alguien se me adelanto...Morgiana-san le propinó una bofetada que le volteo el rostro e incluso el golpe resonó en toda la sala.

-No debería hablar de esa manera de un futuro miembro de su familia- exclamó en una calma amenazante la poderosa fanalis.

-No es ningún bastardo hermana mía ya que yo lo reconozco como mi hijo y heredero- dijo Hakuryuu y no pude evitar mirarlo con toda la devoción y el amor que le tengo por todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros.

-Entonces…¿es hijo tuyo de sangre también Hakuryuu?- exclamó Sinbad y en ese momento ambos nos percatamos que se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia nosotros.

-No, mi hijo no es hijo de sangre de Hakuryuu- pronuncie con temor de que le hiciera algún daño a Hakuryuu, y en ese instante lo presentí y justo mis ojos se encontraron con los de esa persona que en todo momento estuvo escuchando atentamente y en el momento que escuchó lo último que dije fue para él como si una revelación que pude observar en su mirada horrorizada y en su palidez...nunca olvidaré los ojos de de Ja´Far reflejaban sorpresa absoluta y algo de dolor por lo cual por su mirada **pude saber que…**

-Su majestad perdone la intromisión pero ¿podría decirme cuanto tiempo tiene?- preguntó Ja´Far que había permanecido en completo silencio.

-Alrededor de 4 mese-exclamó Morgiana.

-Entonces el padre de su hijo….-balbuceaba mientras su cara tomaba un color muy pálido.

-Ja´Far de que diablos hablas ¿tu sabes algo?- pregunto Sinbad a su amigo y consejero mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

-El padre de ese bebe eres tu Sin- exclamó Ja´Far mientras el tiempo se detenía y antes de que ese hombre giró a mirarme, salí corriendo de la habitación.

 **alguien más sabía la verdad de esa noche..**

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Notas de la autora: Perdón por no avisar en el anterior capitulo pero creo que se los diré, por lo regular actualizare los fines de semana ya que mi vida diaria no me permite el suficiente tiempo, pero eso si jamas abandonaría mi fic eso si se los prometo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Suiren-Sama: gracias por tus comentarios y espero que continúes con esta historia y te juro que trato de hacerlo más largos pero a veces la inspiración me abandona pero tratare de alargarlos más te lo prometo.**

 **Winry-chan737: jajaja pues eh cumplido y aquí esta la continuación, gracias por tus comentarios y espero no decepcionarte, saludos.**

 **PD. Debo admitir que este capitulo lo escribí en mi libreta durante una clase en la Universidad jajaja jamas lo intenten! es adrenalina pura! jajaja**

 **Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **:D**


	5. Rotura

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 5. Rotura**

No pude soportarlo más el ambiente así de pesado, no me fui de esa habitación por cobardía simplemente no me sentía muy bien por lo cual salí para tomar algo de aire fresco y me dirigí a los jardines del palacio, para mi sorpresa nadie me siguió y solo pude pensar que el infierno aún se encontraba en esa sala. Me dirigí con cuidado porque mi vista estaba un poco nublada al lago para refrescarme un poco pero debido a mi estado me caí dentro por fortuna no estaba muy hondo y pude quedarme un momento flotando en tranquilidad sin pensar en nada más que en el agua, de repente sentí alguien más a mi lado eh inmediatamente me tense pensado lo peor pero al abrir los ojos pude ver una mirada azulada era Aladdin.

-Hola Aladdin-

-¿Cómo te sientes Kougyuoku one-san?- te vi muy pálida cuando saliste.

-Lo lamento no me sentía bien y quise salir a refrescarme un poco, lamento si los preocupe-

-No hay de qué avergonzarte es normal y más en tu estado- quiero creer que Aladdin no quiso hablar del "otro tema" debido a que no quería incomodarme por lo cual solo nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-Sabes Aladdin recordando un poco lo que ha sido mi vida y en vista de que has estado a mi lado en estos momentos difíciles hay algo que siempre te quise decir-

-¿Qué?- exclamó un curioso y sonrojado magi.

-Siempre quise pedirte disculpas por lo de Ugo, se que era alguien importante para ti- Aladdin solo me miro muy sorprendido y sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Si ese es el caso yo también debería pedirte disculpas por lo que le hice a Judar- dijo esto mientras bajaba su cabeza.

-No es tu culpa Aladdin se que lo que hiciste fue por una causa buena además en este malentendido hubo muchas personas involucradas así que no es tu culpa- le dije mientras le regalaba una de mis sonrisas, no se que tiene este pequeño pero su compañía me brinda mucha calma, creo que podría estar a su lado por siempre y en ese instante escuchamos una explosión.

-¿Que está sucediendo?- exclamamos Aladdin y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Kougyoku one-san sube, es peligroso quedarnos aquí! busquemos a Hakuryuu y a Morg-san-

 **-¿Con que aquí es donde estabas Kougyoku?-** esa voz la conocía tan bien era más y nada menos que el mismísimo Sinbad. Estaba arriba de nosotros en su forma de Focalor y mirándonos de una forma muy seria e incluso diría yo de odio.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Sinbad?- exclamé fuera de sí -¿Dónde está Hakuryuu?- me aterre al verlo en su forma de genio.

-Eso no es importante, lo que nos concierne a ti y a mi ahora es nuestro hijo Kougyoku- y en ese momento trato de acercarse a mi.

-No te me acerques Sinbad y contesta la maldita pregunta!- exclamé fuera de sí, pero la respuesta llegó rápidamente a mi ya que pude ver a Hakuryuu en su forma de Zagan combatiendo a lado de Morgiana-san en contra de Hakuei, pero de alguna manera ella no lucía como la Hakuei que conocía había algo oscuro en sus expresiones y me dio mucho miedo. Sinbad aprovechando nuestra distracción me abrazo por la espalda.

-Es hora de irnos Kougyoku- exclamó abrazándome fuertemente y posando una de sus manos en mi vientre.

-Alejate de mi! y no me ire a ningun lado y menos contigo!- escapandome de su abrazo y no lo pensé mucho e inmediatamente convoque a Vinea.

-Sinbad oji-san ¿porque estan atacando a nuestros amigos?- exclamó Aladdin junto a mi.

-¿Porque? te preguntas Aladdin, yo te dire porque… porque Hakuryuu quiere alejarme de mi hijo, así de simple y no sólo eso ya me cansé de que Kou no quiera someterse a los tratados de la Alianza y al menos yo tomaré medidas por la fuerza- dijo esto mirándome fijamente.

-Pues ni yo ni mi hijo nos iremos contigo y Kou jamás caerá ante ti!- exclame totalmente furiosa y me lancé junto a Aladdin a acercarnos donde Hakuryuu cuando Sinbad nos volvió a interceptar.

-Por qué no simplemente aceptas mi oferta Kougyoku, te prometo que no les faltará nada reconoceré a nuestro hijo y será mi heredero- dijo esto mientras sonreía de esa manera que en un principio consideré hermosa y más sin embargo ahora se que es una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Estaba dispuesta de aceptar un trato contigo pero has atacado a mi hermano y has declarado la guerra a mi pueblo, y eso sumado a lo demás que has hecho jamás estaría contigo ni aunque me obligaras!-

-En ese caso tendrá que ser por la fuerza- dijo esto mientras se disponía a atacar, pero Aladdin se puso delante de mí y me protegió con su borg.

-Kougyoku one-san corre!- dijo mientras se disponía a luchar contra Sinbad.

-Aladdin no interfieras!-trate de hacerlo entrar en razón pero el choque de poderes entre estos dos me obligó a retroceder y pude observar a Hakuryuu caer en picada después de un ataque de Hakuei así que sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a él para detener su caída y afortunadamente lo logré a tiempo.

-Hakuryuu por favor responde!- le decía mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar en mis brazos.

-Kou..gyoku, por favor huye, esa no es Hakuei...es Ar..ba- me decía dificultosamente.

-¿Arba? de que hablas, por favor Hakuryuu responde por favor- trata inútilmente de no llorar pero no podía todo se había salido de control mis amigos estaban siendo heridos y yo no podía hacer nada, no quería huir, no podía abandonarlos.

-Kougyoku vete!- me imploro Hakuryuu.

-No me iré sin ustedes!- le grité.

-Estaremos bien por favor vete antes de que sea muy tarde!- decía Hakuryuu poniéndose de pie listo para volver a la pelea-

-NO QUIERO IRME SIN USTEDES!- le dije y él me miro, se acerco a mi y sin esperarlo el me beso.

-Lo harás porque no importa lo que pase no dejare que nadie te haga daño, porque yo...te…-

-Que conmovedor!- no es en qué momento Hakuei estaba detrás de Hakuryuu y de un golpe lo lanzó muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos….Hermanita- exclamó mirándome con una mirada de total maldad que no pude moverme mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Alejate de ella! - por fortuna llegó Morgiana-san a salvarme.

Y de nueva cuenta tomé impulso para buscar a Hakuryuu y a Aladdin cuando de repente sentí un gran poder detrás de mí y sentí como alguien me arrebataba a Vinea de las manos y al mirar hacia atrás pude mirar a Sinbad mientras mi armadura se desvanecía el me tomaba en pleno vuelo hacia un círculo de transformación que había invocado Ja´Far. Pronto sentí como si las fuerzas me fueran abandonando y mire a mi alrededor… vi a Aladdin inconsciente, a Morgiana-san muy mal herida y el único que trato de salvarme en ese instante fue Hakuryuu pero vi con horror como Hakuei lo apuñalaba por la espalda vi su sangre caer y su expresión, trate con todas mis fuerzas de safarme para ir con ellos pero Sinbad utilizaba toda su fuerza para retenerme tanto así que me lastimaba pero en ese instante no me importaba lo que me sucediera solo quería salvar a mis amigos, no quería volver a perder a nadie más. Solo pude tratar de resistir antes de perder la conciencia mientras sentía que atravesamos el círculo de transportación y antes de cerrarse este pude escuchar el grito de Hakuryuu a la distancia gritando mi nombre, y tal vez fue en ese momento mientras lo único que quería se quedaba en Kou que supe que mi vida iba a cambiar por completo en este momento, lo último que pude recordar en ese momento fue la vista magnífica de Sindria que antes consideraba hermosa y ahora la veía como el infierno.

 **Mi vida cambió para siempre aquel fatídico día.**

 **Y después de eso perdí totalmente la conciencia deseando no despertar nunca más.**

Fin del capítulo

 **Notas de la autora: Muajaja soy muy mala! jajaja la verdad es que no quise dejar las dos partes juntas porque quería mantener el suspenso (no me odie!) pero comienza un giro interesante en la historia así que les pido de su ayuda.**

 **¿Con quién les gustaría ver a Kougyoku? Espero con ansias sus respuestas!**

 **asagi-uchiha: jajajaja me encanto tu comentario y más lo de "hijo de...Esra" solté la carcajada enfrente de mi novio y creo que ya me considera una loca, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

 **Suiren-Sama: Gracias! :) en verdad agradezco tu comentario y espero que sigas al pendiente de esta historia.**

 **winry-chan737: Creo que no tuviste que esperar tanto jaja así es una de las personas que saben todo lo que ocurre en la vida de Sinbad es su fiel Ja´Far aunque una persona no siempre es muy fiel que digamos jaja en fin muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, espero que te siga gustando.**

 **P.D..Alguien ha visto "Princess Tutu"? lo recomiendo bastante y lo menciono porque parte de su soundtrack me ayudo de inspiración para estos dos últimos** **capítulos. Sin mas que decir.**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


	6. Sueño

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 _Para este capitulo les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Give us a little love-Fallulah"._

 **Capítulo 6. Sueño**

En una de las habitaciones del palacio del Rey Sinbad se encontraba una de sus fieles generales, la cual se encontraba velando por la salud de la pequeña princesa del imperio Kou y de su futuro hijo..

 **Yamuraiha POV**

Han pasado ya tres meses desde aquel día en que nuestro Rey regreso de Kou mientras cargaba a la pequeña princesa totalmente inconsciente, aun no puedo creer que en todo esto tiempo ella no haya despertado es como si no quisiera hacerlo, me entristece demasiado su estado y me siento impotente de no poder hacer algo por ella, creo que de alguna manera me encariñe todo este tiempo que la eh cuidado, y como no, si se ve tan frágil en esa cama parece una muñeca sumida en un sueño eterno sino es porque se que respira creería que está muerta y eso me aterra, por eso trato de estar siempre a su lado, limpiandola, vistiendola, alimentandola, cepillando su ahora larguísimo cabello y monitoreando la salud de su pequeño bebé, y es en estos momentos en soledad con ella que me permito recordar ese día.

 **Flashback**

Me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del palacio y estaba a punto de dirigirme a comer cuando sentí la magia de transportación, supuse que era nuestro Rey y Reina ya que habían partido en una visita al imperio Kou, así que no le tomé demasiada importancia, hasta que comenzaron a llamarme a gritos por lo cual me dirigí hacia donde provenían las voces y pude observar un tumulto de gente alrededor de nuestro rey y temí que estuviera herido por lo cual me acerque rápidamente a él, pero mientras lo hacía pude observar que tenía algo o a alguien abrazado a su pecho al acercarme más pude observar que se trataba de la princesa Kougyoku Ren quien se encontraba forcejeando con nuestro rey.

-TE ODIO! PORQUE LO HICISTE! DEJAME IR A KOU!- decía una furiosa princesa y de pronto todo su cuerpo se paralizo y para horror de todos se desmayó en los brazos de nuestro rey por lo cual la cargo y la acercó rápidamente a mi y al comprobar sus signos vitales pude notar que su corazón no latía para el espanto de todos por lo cual rápidamente comencé a reanimarla.

-YAMURAIHA TE LO PIDO SALVALA!- me decía frenético mi rey y en ese momento no pensé porqué de su preocupación por la princesa lo importante para mi era hacerla reaccionar y de alguna manera logre que su corazón volviera a latir.

-Necesito que la transporten a una habitación y por favor alguien que me consiga ropa limpia y seca ya que está empapada- daba indicaciones a las doncellas para que me ayudaran. Mi rey sin decir una palabra cargo a la princesa y la llevó a una habitación en donde la recostó y todas nos dispusimos a acomodarla cómodamente.

-Yamuraiha sabes porque le pasó eso a Kougyoku- me pregunto en un tono sombrío Sinbad y solo pude atinar a responder.

-Mi rey puedo asegurar que fue por un cúmulo de emociones muy fuertes que la presionaron a tal nivel que detuvieron su corazón por algunos instantes- fue lo único que se me ocurrió para tal situación ya que a simple vista la princesa no tenía herida alguna.

-¿Crees que algo así afecte al bebe?- dijo mi Rey mientras observaba absorto a la princesa.

-¿Bebé?! quiere decir que la princesa está embarazada?!- pronuncie totalmente sorprendida.

-Así es Kougyoku está esperando un hijo mío- pronunció mi rey totalmente absorto a mi sorpresa mientras tocaba el vientre de la princesa.

 **Actualidad**

Desde esa confesión que me hizo el rey ese día no eh dejado de pensar en ello, pero me enfoque en hacer lo posible por mantener saludable a la princesa, afortunadamente el bebé no tuvo complicaciones y siguio desarrollandose aunque en un principio no se notaba el estado de la princesa ahora debo decir que es muy notable, su vientre es muy abultado y su cuerpo ha cambiado muchísimo debo decir. Para evitar que su vida volviera a peligrar utilice mi magia para mantener su energía y a pesar de su sueño es fácil alimentarla, y de esa manera es como eh podido mantenerla estable. Creo que la pregunta de todos en el palacio es ¿por qué no despierta? bueno eso es algo fácil y como se lo dije a mi rey en su momento la respuesta es muy siemple: La princesa no quiere despertar.

No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre ella y nuestro Rey pero estoy casi segura que fue traída aquí a la fuerza. Poco después de la llegada de la princesa el imperio de Kou se sometió a la Alianza y Hakuryuu, Morgiana y Aladdin desaparecieron y nadie supo nada más de ellos. Además muchas cosas cambiaron nuestro amado rey cambió drásticamente se volvió alguien más frío y cruel, ya que al comenzar las revueltas en Kou él dio la orden de aniquilar a los revoltosos y a suprimido demasiado al pueblo, además ya no escucha la opinión de sus generales ahora sólo escucha a esa arpía que dice ser nuestra reina y la culpo de todo esto ya que desde que llego esa mujer todo a cambiado para mal. En una ocasión se acercó a la habitación de la princesa y me preguntó si aún no se había muerto, así que desde esa ocasión no me eh vuelto a separar de la princesa temo que esa mujer le quiera hacer algún daño.

-Princesa despierta no soporto verte derrotada quisiera que abrieras tus ojos y vieras como está creciendo su hijo, le prometo que si despierta le ayudare en lo que pueda pero por favor despierte… se lo suplico- no pude evitar llorar con toda la pena que tenía acumulada por la princesa porque yo se que si ella no quiere despertar es porque… está llena de dolor.

 **Sinbad POV**

Hace ya tres meses que el imperio de Kou cayó en mis manos y aún así no me siento complacido. Mi meta siempre ha sido unificar los reinos y gobernar como único rey que pueda traer la paz, pero nadie más lo entiende todo el mundo busca la guerra y el conflicto, me enoja toda esta situación que se sale de mis manos. Pero sobretodo me enoja el estado de Kougyoku y en mi mente aún resuenan las palabras de Yamuraiha de que ella no quiere despertar, tanto me odia para no querer despertar y dejarse morir es lo que me preguntó siempre, en un principio me tomó por sorpresa la noticia aquel día ya que no pensé que aquella noche tendría un resultado de este tipo. Desde que conocí a Kougyoku debo decir que me agrado su fuerza y el hecho de ser una usuario de un genio, pero solo eso, nunca me atrajo como mujer o provocó en mí algún sentimiento, hasta esa noche donde me deje llevar por mis instintos y la seduje pude comprobar que era todo una mujer tenía un cuerpo hermoso y aun ahora tengo impregnado su olor y su sabor, a la mañana siguiente comprendí lo que había hecho y me fui, ya que no queria ningun tipo de relación o lazo amoroso ya que aun no lograba mi objetivo, desde ese momento ignoré a Kougyoku y no la volví a ver hasta los eventos de la guerra civil de Kou donde sirvió para el propósito que había planeado, una vez esto la libere de todo y olvide por completo lo ocurrido. Después Hakuei/Arba se apareció ante mi y me ofreció su ayuda para cumplir con mi sueño por lo cuál no dude y me uní a ella. Y aunque la eh tomado como mía ninguna otra mujer me hizo sentir lo que sentí aquella vez con Kougyoku, cuando ese día me dijeron que estaba embarazada ardi de furia al pensar que otro la había tomado y cuando Ja´Far me dijo la verdad un sentimiento de posesión se apoderó de mí, aún ahora puedo recordar ese día…

 **Flashback**

Después de lo que dijo Ja´Far, Kougyoku salió corriendo de la habitación y cuando reaccione a seguirla Hakuryuu se interpuso en mi camino.

-Apártate Hakuryuu- le dije en un tono que expresaba mi molestia.

-Dejala tranquila Sinbad no ves que le aterra tu presencia-

-Eso no es importante ahora, debo llevarla inmediatamente a Sindria para protegerla a ella y a mi hijo- le espete a Hakuryuu.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes verdad? ella no irá a ningún lado contigo después de todo el daño que le has causado, o que ya se te olvido como la has utilizado todo este tiempo!- me gritó Hakuryuu.

-Y eso a ti que te importa! yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi mujer y mi hijo!- le respondí gritando también.

-¿Tu mujer y tu hijo? te recuerdo que es mi hijo ahora y Kougyoku no es tu mujer sino mi hermana o debería decir.. Arba?- dicho esto me dio un puñetazo en la cara que no esperaba.

-No me hagas reir Hakuryuu de verdad piensas que dejaré que reconozcas a mi hijo como tuyo!- dicho esto me lancé hacia él.

-Si es el deseo de Kougyoku lo haré y como viste ella lo aceptó, por ende es mi hijo!- no pude soportarlo más y comenzamos a golpearnos.

-Ella es mía te guste o no!- le dije mientras lo pateaba.

-Estás seguro que no se ha entregado a alguien más? recuerda que ella ah estado todo este tiempo conmigo sola en palacio!- me hirvió la sangre al imaginar esto que dijo Hakuryuu.

-Reside en mi cuerpo Focalor!-

-Reside en mi cuerpo Zagan!-

Ambos convocamos a nuestros genios y comenzamos a pelear con la intención de matar el uno al otro, pero en cierto momento Arba intervino ya que al parecer Aladdin había desaparecido y creyó que tal vez había ido por Kougyoku para llevarsela por lo cual, salí rápidamente a buscarla y la encontré junto a Aladdin y no pude evitar que los celos me tomarán por completo, solo pude abrazarla en un momento de desesperación pero huyo de mí y corrió hacia Hakuryuu, por fortuna volví a interceptarla pero se opuso a mí e incluso convocó a Vinea para luchar y me invadio la furia me disponía a atacar también cuando Aladdin se interpuso y comenzó a luchar conmigo, de un golpe pude derribarlo. Me acerque a donde estaba Kougyoku y entonces los vi...ese maldito de Hakuryuu besando a mi mujer, le di la orden a Ja´Far de abrir el círculo de transportación por la fuerza me la llevaría y lo hice pero no espere que Kougyoku se me fuera a morir en los brazos y me aterre por fortuna Yamuraiha la salvó, ahora solo permanece dormida en su habitación.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Hay algo que te preocupe Sinbad- dijo Arba entrando a la habitación.

-Nada de tu incumbencia- respondí cortante.

-Que genio jaja, dime esposo mío tu problema de actitud es referente a nuestra bella durmiente?- añadío burlona.

-No metas a Kougyoku en esto- dije amenazantemente.

-Tranquilo tu princesita y tu hijo siguen vivos no tienes de qué preocuparte-

-Más te vale no acercarte a ellos entendiste-

-Solo cumpliré con mi parte Sinbad y para cumplir nuestro propósito necesitamos a ese niño y lo sabes- dijo mientras me dejaba sólo con mis pensamientos. No sé cómo va a reaccionar Kougyoku cuando despierte y la verdad no quiero averiguarlo.

Mientras en otra habitación la princesa dormida comenzaba a abrir los ojos después de su largo sueño.

 **Los engranajes del destino detenidos han comenzado de nuevo a girar...**

 **Notas de la autora.**

 **Suiren-Sama: Agradezco tus palabras en verdad jaja espero que te guste el capítulo, ya que respondí una de tus inquietudes.**

 **Debo decir que fue algo difícil para mi este capitulo ya que tengo los ánimos muy abajo, quién le guste ver "Star vs las fuerzas de mal" saben de lo que hablo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo. :D**


	7. Remembranza

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 _Para este capitulo les recomiendo escuchar la canción "After All"._

 **Capítulo 7. Remembranza.**

Desperté en una habitación totalmente desconocida para mí, me sentía muy pesada y entonces comencé a intentar moverme pero me costaba demasiado por lo cual me quedé quieta pensando que era lo que había pasado.. y en ese momento lo recordé todo, quise volver a moverme pero me era imposible por lo cual traté de tranquilizarme para idear una forma de salir de aquí. Pude ver con detenimiento la habitación en la que estaba eh inmediatamente supe que estaba en Sindria, no pude pensar nada más porque en eso entró una de las generales de Sinbad no recuerdo muy bien su nombre y al verme despierta inmediatamente corrió en mi dirección y me tense completamente pensé que me iba a atacar pero por el contrario me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar mientras decía algo entre murmullos.

-Discúlpeme su alteza no pude evitar la emoción- dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

-No te preocupes... perdón no recuerdo tu nombre- exclame aún muy confundida.

-Discúlpeme solo nos hemos visto en muy pocas ocasiones, me llamo Yamuraiha y soy la persona que ha cuidado de usted y su hijo este tiempo- decía mientras tomaba mi mano y en ese momento salí de mi letargo.

-¿Como esta mi bebé?- pregunte preocupada.

-Tranquila princesa tanto usted como su bebé están bien- suspire aliviada realmente me preocupaba que toda esa tensión lo hubiera afectado.

-Gracias por cuidar de nosotros- le dije mientras le regresaba la mirada.

-No hay que agradecer lo hice con gusto-

-¿Puedo preguntar porque me es tan difícil moverme?- ya que si me encontraba bien como decía Yamuraiha debería moverme con normalidad.

-Verá princesa es por todo el tiempo que usted a permanecido dormida, sus músculos necesitan ejercitarse para que recupere su movilidad- dijo.

-Perdón pero nunca me había pasado, ¿cuanto tiempo me eh quedado dormida?- pronuncie sin saber que la respuesta me dejaría impactada.

-Princesa usted ha dormido 3 meses enteros- decía una muy seria y triste Yamuraiha.

 **Reino de Kina**

Mientras en otra parte una pequeña ave de ruhk llegaba a la mano de un pequeño magi de ojos azules

-Así que Kougyoku onee-san a despertado, debo avisarle a los demás- decía el pequeño Aladdin mientras corría en dirección a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

En una arena se encontraban entrenando la pequeña pero poderosa fannalis y el antiguo emperador de Kou quien se percataron al instante de la llegada del pequeño Magi.

-Morg san Hakuryuu oni-san! - llegaba agitado Aladdin.

-¿Sucede algo Aladdin?- preguntó preocupada Morgiana.

-Si, Kougyoku onee-san al fin despertó! - exclamó sumamente emocionado y el sentimiento fue por compartido por sus demás compañeros.

\- Al fin!- decía un muy feliz Hakuryuu.

-Ahora hay que planear el contra ataque y recuperar a onee-san-

-Tranquilo Aladdin aún es demasiado pronto-

-Pero Morg san-

-Morgiana dono tiene razón Aladdin a pesar de que todos queremos recuperarla aún no es tiempo, si hacemos un movimiento podríamos interferir en su salud... como en la última batalla- decía con un semblante decaído el ex emperador de Kou.

-Pero Kougyoku onee-san debe sentirse sola- al decir esto el semblante del magi decayó.

-Lo se y es por eso que seremos más fuertes para cuando vayamos por ella nadie nos pueda detener-

-Hakuryuu tiene razón hay que ser más fuertes para proteger a los que queremos- dijo decidida Morgiana.

 **Reino de Sindria**

 **Kougyoku Pov**

No podía creer que hubiera estado dormida tanto tiempo me sorprendió bastante la respuesta de Yamuraiha-san pero eso no fue todo ella me habló de lo que sucedió ese día que llegue a Sindria y como ella me salvó la vida y estuve confinada a esta habitación, además me habló de la situación en Kou y la desaparición de mis amigos. No quería creer todo lo que había sucedido pero tenía que hacerlo ahora estaba a merced del enemigo y tenía que escapar de aquí, por desgracia Sinbad había confinado mi peineta donde residía Vinea lejos de mi alcance. No tenía salida viable y además en mi estado sería muy complicado, y a pesar de la tristeza que sentía por mi pueblo y mis amigos tuve que serenarme y trace un plan en mi mente. Primero debía recuperar mi fuerza, segundo debía observar con detenimiento cómo funcionaba el palacio para encontrar una salida y para recuperar a Vinea y tercero y la más difícil fingir que me sometería a los deseos de Sinbad solo hasta que naciera mi hijo, una vez que el naciera pondría en marcha mi plan. El único lugar que consideraría seguro sería la isla donde mis hermanos fueron desterrados ahí la Alianza no puede intervenir, me pregunto cómo reaccionarán mis hermanos al verme de nuevo... Kouha ¿me perdonaría?, no pude evitar entristecerme más con esto último.

-Princesa le gustaría intentar caminar- me pregunto Yamuraiha-san sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si me gustaría intentar- respondí.

-Entonces permítame ayudarla, solo será un momento y de poco a poco para reforzar sus músculos-

-De acuerdo- poco a poco y con mucho cuidado Yamuraiha-san me ayudo a sentarme no pude evitar marearme un poco pero era por el tiempo que estuve acostada. Así con dificultad fue apoyándome en mis piernas que se doblaban rápidamente en un inicio pero al tercer intento lo logramos mantenerme en pie y pude observar como mi vientre parecía un bulto enorme, mi pecho creció y mi cabello ahora era larguísimo. Le pedí a Yamuraiha-san que me hiciera favor de acercarme un espejo para observar que más me había cambiado porque me sentía diferente, cuando lo hice no me reconocí, mi cuerpo y mis facciones cambiaron bastante me veía más madura, pero imagine que cambie tanto por el embarazo. Después de estar unos minutos en pie quise intentar caminar y a pesar del esfuerzo lo logré aunque un poco.

-Muy bien princesa es un gran avance- me decía Yamuraiha-san.

-Gracias, Yamuraiha-san puedo pedirle un favor- quería cumplir un capricho ahora que estaba en este lugar.

-Claro dígame que necesita-

-Podrías llevarme al campo de flores, quiero trenzar una corona- respondí melancólica mente.

Para mi sorpresa y alivia Yamuraiha-san aceptó y con un poco de ayuda de una doncellas me bañaron y arreglaron, levantaron mi cabello en un pequeño trenzado y me pusieron un tocado de flores, el vestido era de color blanco sin mangas y tenía una abertura en la parte del frente la cual comenzaba un poco arriba de mis rodillas y unas sandalias muy finas, cabe decir que ponerme el vestido fue complicado por mi bebe pero valió la pena el esfuerzo. Para transportarme al jardín Yamuraiha-san utilizo un poco de magia para evitar que me sobre esforzara y al estar en ese lugar pensé en aquel momento donde alguna vez fui feliz eh hice sin mi primer amigo. Alibaba-chan aun te extraño y espero volver a verte, mientras pensaba en él comencé a realizar la corona de flores y una vez terminada un viento extraño soplo alrededor mío y fue ese momento que sentí su presencia, enfrente mío apareció la silueta de Sinbad quien me miraba de forma intensa y yo tuve que tragarme el odio que sentía y dije.

-Buen día su excelencia- mientras con mi cabeza hice una pequeña reverencia.

-No sabía que ya habías despertado Kougyoku- dijo.

-Gracias a los cuidados de Yamuraiha-san y a su atención estoy bien majestad- quería arrancarle los ojos pero debía mantenerme tranquila.

-Kougyoku yo... Me permites acariciar a mi hijo- decía mientras se agachaba a mi lado con una sonrisa, mi mente gritaba un rotundo No pero tenía que ser inteligente.

-Sinbad-sama es su hijo por supuesto que puede hacerlo- quería morderme la lengua al decir esto. Y más cuando ese hombre tocó mi vientre y después me abrazó y me dijo.

-Me alegra que despertaras- después se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos, se estaba acercando a mi como si fuera a besarme y antes de que lo hiciera tome la corona de flores y dije.

-Sinbad-sama quisiera preguntarle qué es lo que planea conmigo y con mi hijo- el solo me miro sorprendido pero no supe qué más decir para evitar que me besara. Después de preguntarle eso algo en su semblante cambió y mientras se ponía de pie me dijo.

-Los necesito porque ese niño es mi heredero y tu mi mujer- no puedo creer que sea tan cínico.

-No puedo ser tu mujer Sinbad no soy tu esposa, tu mujer es Hakuei y de mi hijo si lo quieres reconocer esta bien pero el no gobernara Sindria- dije conteniendo todo el veneno que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-Así es esposo mío. ¡Yo soy tu mujer! o acaso lo has olvidado- dijo Hakuei detrás mío ambos Sinbad y yo no supimos desde que momento apareció.

-Así que amor mio, dile a Kougyoku que lo único que nos interesa de ella es esa pequeña criatura que crece en sus entrañas- dijo mientras sonreía de una manera terrorífica, inmediatamente abrace mi vientre.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi hijo?!- dije mirándolos totalmente furiosa. A la distancia pude notar que Yamuraiha-san también se tenso.

-Kougyoku tranquilízate- decía Sindab mientras se acercaba a mi, no se como pude pero me arrastre más lejos de é comenzó a reír como maniática mientras se acercaba a Sinbad y lo tomaba de la mano.

-Nuestro plan querida es reescribir el Ruhk, crear un mundo donde todos estén en paz y el único rey sea mi querido esposo, pero hace falta un poder más poderoso que el nuestro por eso necesitamos a ese chiquillo ya que el mismo Ruhk le ha escogido como otra singularidad de primera clase- esto último lo dijo enfrente de mi.

-No me interesan sus planen….No utilizaran a mi hijo para sus fines!- Al diablo el plan tenía que largarme de ahí ya!.

-Arba dejala! Kougyoku debe estar calmada para mantener sano a mi hijo- con que solo para esto me quería el infeliz no me ve como un ser humano de nuevo me ve como un objeto.

-Jajaja de que te preocupas Sinbad, ya tiene 7 meses ¿no? es fácil solo hay que sacarle al chiquillo y yo te prometo que lo mantendré vivo con mi magia jajaja si le quitamos a Judar a sus padres cuando recien habia nacido no veo cual es el problema…..además ciertas personas ya saben que ha despertado, de hecho no dudo que ya esten por llegar- est..a persona no es la Hakuei que conozco, Sinbad la llamo Arba y actual justo como Gyoken, si solo tuviera a Vinea conmigo, voltee a mirar a Sinbad para que desmintiera esa atrocidad pero….

-Solo prometeme que no matarás Kougyoku, Arba-

No podía creerlo qué diablos está pasando aquí acaso todos se volvieron locos, este hombre frente a mi es un lunático y tenía que salir de aquí antes de que esa maniática nos pusiera una mano encima, mire en todas direcciones, pidiendo ayuda…. que alguien nos ayudara por favor! Alguien quien sea! Saquenos de este infierno!

 **La oscuridad poco a poco se apodera de Sindria y sólo una voz se alza para pedir ayuda...**

 **Notas de la autora: Debo admitirlo en mis ratos libres entre semana escribo los capítulos para por lo menos actualizar dos veces el fin de semana porque me es muy complicado pero espero que la espera para ustedes valga la pena. La verdad nunca pensé que alguien me escribiría y la verdad se siente muy lindo, para todos mis lectores anónimos me gustaría leer sus opiniones espero y algún día lo hagan.**

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Suiren-Sama: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado espero que sigas al pendiente de esta loca historia mía. :)**

 **winry-chan 737: Jajaja poco a poco se va aclarando un poco del panorama de la historia, creo que parte de los motivos de porque necesitan al niño esta implícito aquí. Espero desarrollar un poco más sobre los sentimientos de Sinbad más adelante y no quise cambiar mucho la historia por eso los demás acabaron en Kina más que nada para fortalecerse cada uno tiene sus motivos ;)**

 **Yo también shippeo a Kougyoku con Sinbad pero con los eventos del manga la verdad no me gusto más la pareja pero aun estoy considerando el termino de las parejas en ese fic.**

 **Y sobre Star solo puedo decir que espero con ansias el cierre de la tercera temporada espero que Daron nos tenga un buen cierre de temporada como el de la segunda.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	8. Decisión

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 8. Decisión**

 **Kougyoku Pov**

No sabia que hacer, no tenía a donde ir mientras esa mujer se acercaba cada vez más a mi...no tenia escapatoria. Mire a Sinbad tratando de mostrarle mi terror y desesperación pero él solo se dio la media vuelta con Ja´Far. Justo cuando pensé que todo iba a terminar para mi alguien atacó a Arba y la lanzó lejos de mí, al mirar a mi alrededor pude ver que Sinbad regresaba y enfrente de mi se posicionaba Yamuraiha-san, no podía creerlo porque iba a arriesgar su vida por mi.

-No permitiré que les pongan un dedo encima Sinbad!- decía totalmente en guardia Yamuraiha-san.

-¡¿Yamuraiha que significa esto?!- decía un furioso Ja´Far.

-Significa que yo ya no los reconozco como mi compañeros! se han dejado manipular por esa arpía y encima han asesinado inocentes para un fin que va en contra de tus principio Sinbad y es por eso que yo ya no te reconozco como mi rey! Has perdido el juicio y el camino!- pude percibir el dolor de Yamuraiha-san.

-Yamuraiha te equivocas mis acciones son para cumplir nuestro fin- decía muy serio Sinbad.

-No quiero cumplir un fin con las manos llenas de sangre de inocentes- en ese momento me tomó de la mano y un círculo de transportación apareció sobre nosotras y entramos en él antes de que Sinbad activará a Baal.

 **Reino de Kina**

El pequeño Magi se encontraba inquieto ya que el Ruhk le decía que algo estaba ocurriendo en el reino de Sindria.

-Aladdin tranquilo no está ocurriendo nada, si así fuera Sinbad ya hubiera convocado a la Alianza- decía un despreocupado rey de Kina.

-No sé hay algo que se siente mal, deberíamos ir a Sindria por Kougyoku onee-san- decía cabizbajo el magi.

-Entiendo como te sientes Aladdin pero aun no es tiempo, debemos planear un ataque para que Kougyoku no resulte herida y para no advertir a Sinbad- decía calmadamente Hakuryuu para tranquilizar al pequeño Magi.

-Por lo menos permítanme utilizar magia para ver que Kougyoku onee-san esta bien-

-Solo un momento-

 **Reino de Sindria**

 **Kougyoku POV**

Al parecer el círculo de Yamuraiha-san nos transportó a una parte del palacio y por como me apretaba la mano, imagine que no teníamos un plan de escape por lo cual me preguntaba hacia dónde nos estábamos dirigiendo y hacia dónde iremos, no teníamos escapatoria...aunque por mi cabeza solo existía un lugar donde quedariamos fuera del alcance de la Alianza, y ese lugar era la isla donde mis hermanos fueron exiliados.

-¿Yamuraiha-san a dónde nos dirigimos?- primero debía saber que tenía en mente.

-Iremos por su dijin princesa y una vez que lo tomemos nos iremos de aquí, puedo llevarla conmigo a Magnostadt y ocultarnos por un tiempo hasta conseguir un lugar seguro- me decía a medida que nos acercabamos a una habitación.

-No cree que sea mejor ir a la isla donde estan mis hermanos-

-Suena una buena idea, pero temo decirle que sería el primer lugar donde la buscaran-

No lo habia pensado de esa manera, tanto divague en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estábamos en la sala del trono y vi a Vinea dentro de un recipiente de vidrio sobre un atrio en medio de la habitación como si fuera un trofeo a la vista de todos.

-Aquí esta, princesa retrocede tengo que romper el recipiente con magia-

Ante las palabras de Yamuraiha-san me escondí detrás del trono y vi como al recitar unas palabras el recipiente se quebró y Vinea quedaba libre...Pero la habitación se llenó de relámpagos, para el horror de ambas fuimos encontradas.

-Yamuraiha desiste en este momento, no quiero herirte- decía Sinbad mientras en la habitación aparecían sus seis generales restantes, todos con una expresión muy seria e indescifrable.

-El que debe desistir eres tu Sinbad, le has fallado a Sindria al traer a esa mujer y has deshonrado a tus generales con tus acciones- las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Yamuraiha-san.

-Todo lo que estoy haciendo es por la paz-

-¡Y una mierda con eso Sinbad!- no pude evitar explotar, ya no lo soporte tanto dolor y sufrimiento dentro de mi, al diablo el plan, al diablo todo…

-Lo que haces no es paz, simplemente lo que no se rinde ante ti lo destruyes, subyugas o simplemente desapareces...Paz?, que paz lograste al destruir mi reino? solo derramaste sangre inocente y ahora quieres arrebatarme a mi hijo para cumplir tus planes… ¿A caso mis sentimientos nunca han importado?, me arrebataste todo y ahora quieres acabar con una única persona que se ha preocupado por mi en este reino. No lo toleraré jamás y si hay alguien que se interponga en la paz que buscas, seré yo pues aquí juro que yo seré la única persona que termine con esta locura y seré yo quien tome tu vida- lo mire a los ojos y tome la espada que se encontraba al lado del trono y lo apunte, no me importo el silencio de la sala ni el que sus generales me miraron estupefactos y solo atine a defenderme del ataque que me lazo Ja´Far.

-No permitiré que nadie amenace a mi rey en mi presencia- dijo mirándome con sed de sangre.

-Pues que mal por ti, porque yo ya lo hice- respondí mirándolo fijamente devolviendole el veneno.

-Ja´Far te prohibo que la ataques, lo mismo para los demás- decía de una manera muy fría Sinbad mientras se acercaba un poco a mí, y pude mirar que todos los generales se disponían a atacarme. Tenía que pensar algo rápido para escapar y pude percibir que Yamuraiha-san había logrado tomar a Vinea sólo debía distraerlos, por lo cual con suma calma acerque la espada a mi vientre con la intención de apuñalarme en ese punto, no lo haría jamás pero debía utilizar todo a mi alcance para parecer que realmente lo haría.

-Si te atreves a dar un paso más terminaré con la vida de ese niño- dije lo más seria que pude y acerque la espada al punto que una gota de sangre se derramó en la espada para la mirada de Sinbad que paró en seco al mirar esto.

-No hagas una locura Kougyoku, baja la espada- decía mientras estiraba una mano en mi dirección por un momento parecía que no respiraba de lo inmóvil que estaba.

-Desactiva a tu Dijin y arroja los contenedores lejos de ti- era la única manera en que podíamos escapar.

-Kougyoku por favor te lo suplico baja esa arma- al ver que no iba a cumplir con mis demandas en ese momento empuñe más fuerte el arma y la aleje un poco de mi.

-Si no lo haces, acabaré todo aquí mismo- rogaba que lo hiciera y en ese momento desactivo a Baal y lanzó sus contenedores lejos para mi sorpresa.

-Listo ahora suelta la espada- pude bajar la espada solo en el momento en que sentí la magia de Yamuraiha-san detrás mío y percibí como en una de mis manos aparecia mi broche junto con Vinea.

-Lo siento Sinbad pero jamás estaremos a tu lado, tal vez hubo un tiempo en el cual sólo desee una familia junto a ti...pero ahora no vislumbro una vida contigo...el monstruo en el que te has convertido- todo esto mientras convocaba a Vinea y Yamuraiha-san y yo saltábamos directo al círculo de transportación para desaparecer de Sindria por mucho tiempo, solo volví a Sindria una vez…

 **OOOOOO**

 _Sindria se encontraba de fiesta ya que ese día se iba a llevar a cabo la coronación que todo mundo esperaba con ansias._

 _La gente miraba con esperanza a quién se convertiría en su próximo rey aquel joven apuesto de ojos dorados y mirada bondadosa…._

 **Los más peligrosos son los monstruos en forma humana.**

 **Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero disculparme por dos motivos. El primero por deberles un capítulo de la semana pasada la verdad la inspiración me abandono y segundo por dejarles también uno esta semana, pero para compensarlos voy a realizar dos capítulos en uno y lo estaría actualizando en esta semana que estoy de vacaciones de la escuela jaja porque del trabajo no, entonces les pido paciencia. Gracias.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Suiren-Sama: Te prometo que sufrirá jajaja la verdad tenía planeado más cosas tristes para Kougyoku pero me dije yo misma que ya la habia hecho sufrir demasiado, a partir de ese capitulo Kougyoku será más fuerte.**

 **Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	9. Reencuentro

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capitulo 9. Reencuentro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _3 meses después_

 **Reino de Magnostadt**

Han pasado ya tres mese desde que Yamuraiha-san y yo escapamos del palacio de Sindria y debo decir que no fue nada fácil llegar hasta aquí, con lo débil que estaba y en mi estado, y además de que por ordenes de Sinbad nos han estado buscando en todas partes, no pudimos encontrar un lugar donde establecernos debido a que la Alianza mantenía presión para nuestra captura.

Cuando al fin llegamos a Magnostadt pudimos establecernos en una pequeña aldea y aquí nos refugiamos aún. No volví a tener noticias de Sinbad ni de Kou, además tampoco eh sabido nada de Hakuryuu y los demás, aunque tengo la esperanza de que están a salvo. Mantengo la esperanza que nadie nos encontrará aquí y que una vez que mi hijo o hija nazcan estaremos en posibilidad de movernos a otro lugar, ya que es muy peligroso quedarnos por mucho tiempo, y claro tengo mucho temor de que mi hijo tenga un enorme parecido con su padre y esto se convierta en un factor para que nos encuentren.

Pero dejando de lado las cosas malas que nublan mi mente en estos momentos eh aprendido algo de magia gracias a Yamuraiha-san, creo que nos hemos vuelto muy cercanas y en verdad aprecio lo mucho que ha hecho por nosotros, espero realmente que ella pueda volver a ver a sus amigos, por mi parte me eh fortalecido por completo y estoy a punto de dar a luz, no quiero imaginar el dolor que experimentare, pero al menos tendré a mi bebe al fin.

-Kougyoku-san hay que entrar a la casa parece que se acerca una tormenta- me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Yamuraiha-san y en efecto sentí una pequeña gota de agua caer en mi rostro por lo cual alce la mirada para ver el cielo y pude ver como poco a poco este cambiaba a un color negro lo cual era clara señal de que llovería muy pronto, estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando visualice una silueta peculiar. Era un hombre alto de vestimenta color verde, lo que me llamo la atención fue su largo cabello rubio peinado en una trenza como la que usaba Aladdin. Este hombre fue acercándose más a mi y por un momento pensé en echar a correr, pero algo en él me decía que podía confiar.

-Mucho gusto alteza, mi nombre es Yunan y soy un Magi- decía despreocupadamente mientras se inclinaba ante mí.

\- ¿Có..como sabes quién soy? - no pude evitar temblar al pensar que tal vez este hombre estaba del lado de Sinbad.

-No debe preocuparse vine aquí para ayudarlas, verá Aladdin me pidió que cuidara de ustedes- decía esto mientras se retiraba su enorme sombrero.

\- ¿Aladdin? ¿Sabes dónde está? - pregunto llegando a la conversación Yamuraiha-san.

-Quisiera contestar a todas sus preguntas, pero me temo que este lugar ya no es seguro para ustedes- decía mientras mirada alrededor seriamente.

-Pero no tenemos a otro lugar al cual ir- tuve que expresar, aunque sentía un miedo latente.

-Vamos tomen sus pertenencias y síganme las llevaré a un lugar seguro- decía mientras nos sonreía, no tardamos demasiado ya que teníamos muy pocas pertenencias.

Yunan nos condujo a una pequeña cabaña que al parecer estaba protegida con magia, al entrar inmediatamente nos dejo instalarnos y aunque en un principio la cabaña parecía pequeña era muy amplia por dentro había alrededor de 5 cuartos, y el ambiente era muy cálido, en lo personal era una cabaña muy grande para solo una persona, poco después nos invito a sentarnos alrededor de una mesa.

-Contestando a sus anteriores preguntas, Aladdin y compañía están ocultos y no puedo decirles sobre su ubicación- respondió Yunan.

-Ocultos? ¿De quién? - Yunan solo me miro directamente a los ojos, y pude imaginarme de quien.

-El día de su desaparición princesa, Aladdin de alguna manera lo observo todo y para su desgracia esa mujer lo noto e inmediatamente fue tras él, tuvieron una batalla y afortunadamente escaparon, pero antes de desaparecer Aladdin me pidió que la buscara y la protegiera hasta que ellos regresaran- ellos…todo este tiempo me siguieron cuidando... quería llorar, pero me detuve tenía que ser fuerte por mí, por mi hijo y por ellos, estoy segura que regresarán por nosotros.

-Te agradezco Yunan- por lo menos ahora me sentía más segura.

-No hay nada que agradecer princesa es un gusto tener más invitados en mi casa- esto último pudo con mi curiosidad y no pude evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Vive alguien más aquí con usted Yunan? - el solo me miro mientras me tomaba de las manos y sonreía.

-Así es princesa estoy cuidando de dos invitados más y creo que usted los conoce- no pude evitar sorprenderme con esto, y cuando estaba por preguntar a que se refería, Yunan se puso de pie y camino hacia una de las habitaciones y abrió la puerta.

-Venga princesa estoy seguro que le hará muy feliz saludar a mis invitados- me acerque con un poco de inseguridad, pero en el momento que llegue al marco de la puerta sentí que el aire me abandonaba el cuerpo y las lagrimas salieron sin permiso de mis ojos, frente a mi se encontraban recostados en dos camas, las personas que creí nunca ver en mi vida y solo con voz temblorosa y con nudo en la garganta pude pronunciar…

-Alibaba-kun…Judar-chan…-

 **Lo que se creía perdido ha regresado, ahora marca el camino que debo seguir..**

 **Notas de la autora: Al fin entran en el juego dos personajes que manejaran la balanza en esta historia. Sin más que decir...**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


	10. Evocación

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 10. Evocación**

 **Kougyoku POV**

No podía creerlo era ellos, me acerque con miedo pensando que tal vez desaparecerían si los tocaba, paso a paso mi corazón latía muy aprisa, yo creí que habían muerto en esa batalla, pero verlos ahí recostados en un profundo sueño me impacto totalmente. Me acerque a Alibaba y pude detallar que se encontraba en muy mal aspecto, estaba demasiado delgado como si fuera un cadáver, pero pude notar su tenue respiración, tomé su mano que se sentía muy dura y fría, no pude evitar llevarla a mi rostro quería sentir de nuevo a mi amigo y saber que era real y no un producto se mi imaginación. Su tacto aunque frío fue muy reconfortante para mi después de la angustia de creerlo perdido.

-¿Que te paso Alibaba? ¿Dónde estabas? - no pude evitar preguntarle en voz alta.

-Alibaba y Judal llegaron hace poco por lo que me contó tu magi, ambos terminaron atrapados en otra dimensión y el regreso fue muy largo que tardarán tiempo en recuperarse del todo, aunque Judal se recupera mucho más rápido- contestó a mis preguntas Yunan.  
Solté la mano de Alibaba y me di la vuelta para ver a Judal-chan mi amigo de infancia aunque él no lo acepte, se veía tan vulnerable casi angelical dormido no se parecía al Judal-chan cruel que conocía, a diferencia de Alibaba, Judal estaba normal no pude inclinarme y tocar su cabello y recordar que seguía tan suave como recordaba. Me acerque a su rostro y quite un poco de cabello que tapaba su rostro, no pude evitar que algunas de mis lágrimas cayeran en su rostro y de repente el comenzó a moverse.

-Deja de molestarme Yunan ya me desperté- farfullaba aun sin abrir los ojos. Y no pude evitarlo después de escuchar su voz me lance a abrazarlo.

\- Judal-chan, Judal-chan, Judal-chan- no pude evitar repetir su nombre mientras lloraba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué demonios?... Vieja bruja?! - fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme.

 **Judal POV**

Me encontraba dormido reponiendo mis fuerzas después de haber regresado de ese infernal lugar y para mi mala suerte Yunan nos secuestró a mí y al idiota según él "para recuperarnos mejor" no confío en Yunan y más porque no me ha permitido acercarme a Kou, necesito saber qué diablos paso con Hakuryuu. Estaba descansando plácidamente cuando percibí un dulce olor familiar, y escuche una voz que me sonaba familiar y sentí como acariciaban mi cabello tal vez estaba soñando o algo así pero de repente sentí gotas de agua en mi cara, lo primero que pensé fue que era el idiota de Yunan despertándome como siempre pero al abrir los ojos vi a una mujer y cuando estaba por reaccionar me abrazo y comenzó a decir mi nombre tarde unos instantes en reconocerla pero ese lloriqueo yo lo conocía... era la vieja. Tarde en reconocerla pero cuando estaba a punto de zarandearla para que me soltara se quedó quieta e inmediatamente una mujer o más bien una de las generales del rey idiota se acercó a ella, me puse a la defensiva inmediatamente y ella también pero Yunan se puso en medio evitando la pelea.  
-Suéltala! - le exigí a esa bruja.  
-Ni muerta- me respondió en un tono frío esto último me sorprendió no sabía que la vieja y la bruja fueran cercanas.  
-No tienes otra ocupación, no se irle lamerle los pies al idiota de Sinbad- no pude evitar burlarme.  
-Idiota- estaba a punto de atacarme.  
-Basta los dos, hay que recostar a Kougyoku hime- exclamó muy serio Yunan, así que tomo a Kougyoku en brazos y la deposito a un lado mío y entonces lo noté y solo pude sentir que algo dentro de mi ardía de furia y rabia.  
-¿Quien fue? - exclame con un voz de ultratumba tanto que la bruja de Sindria tembló ante mi voz y mi mirada, esperaba una respuesta por parte de esta cuando una voz me contestó.  
-Es de Sinbad... Judal-chan-

 **Kougyoku POV**

Recobre la conciencia más rápido de lo que pensé y para mi mala suerte fue en el momento en que Judal-chan preguntaba por mi estado a Yamuraiha-san, así que tenía que decírselo antes de que se tornara más difícil de lo que ya era.

-Es de Sinbad... Judal-chan- exclamé con mi voz aun débil y temblorosa y pude observar la acumulación de emociones que cruzaron por la cara de Judal, desde ira hasta horror. No emitió ninguna palabra después de eso y sólo desapareció por la ventana, de todas las reacciones que pude esperar de su parte esa fue la única que no esperé.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Kougyokyu? -

-Mejor Yamuraiha-san sólo necesito descansar un poco-

-Te dejare para que descanses si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme-

-Gracias-

Poco después de que Yamuraiha y Yunan salieran de la habitación me acerque hacia donde estaba Alibaba y a pesar de que estaba dormido, le conté todo, desde como lo extrañaban Aladdin, Morgiana e incluso Hakuryuu hasta todo lo sucedido con Hakuei y Sinbad, sé que tal vez no me escuche en estos momentos, pero desahogarme con él me ayudo a superar el nudo en la garganta que me había provocado la reacción de Judar. Cuando termine de contarle todo, le di un pequeño beso en la frente y le dije que esperaba que se recuperara pronto para que jugara con mi bebe, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando un dolor intenso me embargo, caí de rodillas mientras sostenía mi vientre y sentí como un líquido se deslizaba entre mis piernas, me atemorice sin dudarlo llame a gritos a Yamuraiha-san, aunque no podía hacerlo de la manera correcta ya que se me entrecortaba la voz por el dolor.

Trate de ponerme en pie, pero me era imposible y poco a poco el dolor iba en aumento y sentía más y más el líquido, estaba a punto de volver a colapsar cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, era Yunan y Yamuraiha-san ellos al ver mi estado inmediatamente me recostaron en la cama de Judar y me dijeron que mi bebe estaba por nacer, debo decir que no me sentía nada preparada para ello, los latigazos de dolor era horribles y comencé a sudar por montones, una vez que Yamuraiha-san fue por agua tibia y sabanas me dijo que era momento de pujar, tenía mucho miedo, no sabía qué hacer y en ese momento entro Judar-chan a la habitación, se quedó en shock al comprender lo que estaba pasando pero al mirarme algo en él cambio por un momento y se acercó a mi lado.

-Tu puedes vieja!, ¡toma mi mano y deja que nazca el mini monstruo! – todo mi temor se despejo en ese instante y solo pude sentir rabia al escuchar como ese idiota llamo a mi bebe, no lo tome de la mano…lo tome de la trenza!

-Vieja bruja! Suelta!- decía mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre.

-No lo hare hasta que te disculpes por cómo has llamado a mi bebe- estaba furiosa, no sé si fueron las hormonas, pero quería desquitar todo mi coraje con alguien en ese instante y el más cercano era el idiota de Judar.

-Uno trata de ayudar y ve como me pagas desagradecida! – no pude contestarle porque volví a sentir un enorme dolor y grité.

-Kougyoku-san tienes que pujar más- decía desesperada Yamuraiha-san.

-No puedo- decía entre lloriqueos, pero entonces Judal me tomo de la mano ya que en medio del dolor le había soltado la trenza y me dijo.

-Eres la princesa más llorona y patética que conozco, tienes los gustos más horribles en cuestión de hombres…pero sé que no eres débil así que si quieres que me retracte por lo del "mini monstruo" tienes que pujar como si quisieras golpearme- todo esto mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos.

-Tu… IDIOTA! TE MATARE POR TU MALDITO APODO JUDAL!- no quería admitirlo pero sus palabras de alguna extraña manera me ayudaron a tomar impulso y comencé a pujar como si se me fuera la vida en ello, hasta que de repente sentí como algo abandonaba mi cuerpo y pude escuchar claramente el llanto de mi bebe, al abrir los ojos vi la cara pálida de Judar y como se desmayaba…creo que fue al ver la sangre. Miré a mi alrededor y mientras Yamuraiha-san limpiaba a mi bebe pude ver la cara seria de Yunan mientras veía a mi bebe y temí que algo malo le hubiera sucedido.

-Yamuraiha-san ¿Cómo está mi bebe? – mientras me sentaba.

-Muy bien princesa, felicidades… es un niño sano y hermoso- su cara denotaba mucha felicidad y alegría, tomaba a mi hijo con una dulzura enorme. Se acercó a mí con mi pequeño envuelto en frazadas, al tomarlo pude verlo era simplemente perfecto no sabía decir a quien se parecía, pero ese cabello era idéntico al de mi hermano Kouen no pude evitar besarlo y abrazarlo, pero para mi sorpresa mi pequeño abrió sus ojos por primera vez y tanto Yamuraiha-san y yo supimos que eso iba a ser un problema…sus ojos eran idénticos al color de los de Sinbad.

 **Reino de Sindria**

El actual monarca y líder de la Alianza de los siete mares se encontraba en la sala de su trono pensativo ya que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado aún no había rastros de Yamuraiha ni de Kougyoku, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no tenían alguna pista de donde pudieran estar. Se encontraba en sus divagaciones hasta que sentido un par de brazos rodeándolo por la espalda y sentido unos labios en su cuello, depositando pequeños besos, el asqueado se apartó.

-¿Qué pasa Sinbad? Aun estas molesto por lo de tu torpe princesa- decía una muy burlona Arba.

-Calla todo es tu culpa si en ese momento no hubieras dicho eso enfrente de ella ahora los tendría a mi lado-

-Sinbad, estamos a un paso de completar el poder que necesitamos, ya no los necesitas-

-Estas equivocada…yo quiero que ellos estén conmigo-

-Y crees que volverán voluntariamente? Y si esta con Hakuryuu? Recuerda que ella no le es indiferente a mi pequeño-

-Cierra la maldita boca sino quieres que acabe contigo en este instante-

-Pero sabes? Tienes razón tal vez estén muer..- no pudo completar la frase porque una mano la tomo por el cuello sujetándola fuertemente.

-Ni se te ocurra decir tus estupideces-

-Tranquilo, solo era una brom…- de pronto la Magi del Alma Torran se quedo paralizada mirando a un punto en la nada.

-¿Arba?- decía un confundido y desconfiado Sinbad por la extraña actitud de la Magi.

-JAJAJAJAJA CON QUE TE ATREVISTE A REENCARNAR EN ESTE MUNDO, DE NUEVO NOS ENFRENTAREMOS Y ESTA VEZ TE ASESINARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS- gritaba totalmente desquiciada la ex emperatriz de Kou ante la sorpresa del rey de Sindria.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Arba? -

-Oh Sinbad tal parece que alguien se interpondrá en nuestro camino- decía en un tono más tranquilo Arba.

\- ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Quién se interpondrá en mis planes de crear un mundo más pacífico? – decía seriamente Sinbad.

-Oh querido mío…nadie más que el Rey caído de Alma Torran…SOLOMON JEHOAHAZ ABRAHAM- Sinbad no pudo más que quedar sorprendido ante esta declaración, pero, aunque lo que decía Arba fuera cierto, tenia que cumplir su sueño aun a pesar de todo.

-No me importa quien sea, cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino acabare con el-

-Lo dudo mucho esposo mío no creo que tengas el corazón tan frio como para hacerlo- decía tétricamente Arba mientras su mirada se encontraba enloquecida por el odio.

-Quien sea caerá ante mi espada- decía esto mientras desenfundaba su espada.

 **-Entonces serias capaz de…asesinar a tu propio hijo? Dime Sinbad que se siente ya no ser la única singularidad de primera clase –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Si tu y mi madre se hubieran enamorado de la manera correcta._

 _Si hubieras dejado tu orgullo de lado._

 _Tal vez hubieras sido el padre que siempre quise a mi lado._

 _Pero el "hubiera" no existe verdad Sinbad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Notas de la autora: No me maten jaja no había actualizado no por mala persona ni por falta de tiempo, la verdad reecribi varias veces este capitulo y creo que este fue el resultado que más me gusto y espero que a ustedes también.**_

 ** _Saludos especiales a:_**

 ** _Suiren-Sama: Lo siento por la espera ojala te guste :D._**

 **hyrawami: Lamento la espera y espero que continúes esta historia :D**

 **En el próximo capitulo revelare el nombre de nuestro pequeño príncipe.**

 **Sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**

:D


	11. Retrospección

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capitulo 11. Retrospección**

 **Kougyoku POV**

Me gustaría decir que me sentí más tranquila una vez que me pude levantar y limpiarme toda la sangre que salió después de tener a mi bebe, pero… desde que nació mi hijo Yunnan tuvo un semblante totalmente serio y hasta temeroso, la verdad me preocupaba bastante esta actitud en él ya que hace unos momentos era amable y tranquilo. Pero una vez instalados en nuestra habitación y con la compañía de Yamuraiha-san quien se encontraba emocionada por él bebe lograron menguar un poco el ambiente tan tenso que había en la otra habitación.

-Es tan hermoso y perfecto- decía Yamuraiha-san mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba delicadamente los cabellos color carmesí de mi pequeño.

-Crees que se parezca a él cuando bebe- no pude evitar preguntar con inquietud y algo de anhelo, después de todo no sabía nada de cómo había sido Sinbad de pequeño.

-No sabría decirle su alteza, yo le conocí cuando era ya un joven…quienes lo conocieron de mucha más pequeño fueron Drakon y Ja 'Far, pero solo decían que era un pequeño muy inquieto y coqueto- creo que esto ultimo no me sorprendió pero si mi hijo salía en este aspecto igual a su padre…se llevaría unas buenas reprimendas mías, creo que Yamuraiha-san leyó mi mente porque también comenzó a reír conmigo, estábamos tan metidas en nuestros pensamientos que no notamos que Yunnan había entrado a la habitación.

-Perdóneme princesa si me entrometo en su conversación, pero respondiendo a su duda… se le parece bastante a pesar de que es aún muy pequeño- exclamo en un tono serio, pero poco a poco se fue acercando y tomo asiento al otro lado de la cama.

-Yunnan-san disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿cómo esta tan seguro? - creo que a Yamuraiha-san también le causo curiosidad su respuesta.

-Lo conocí cuando era pequeño y pueden notarse los mismos rasgos en el pequeño… a todo esto princesa ¿ya ha pensado en un nombre para el pequeño? Creo que sería algo problemático seguir llamándolo bebe- mientras me regalaba una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

Me quede callada, entre todo lo que había pasado y el caos de estar huyendo me había olvidado de algo tan importante pero como si hubiera esperado ese momento mi cabeza me llevo a recordar ese momento que atesore desde mi infancia.

-Se llamará…-

 **FLASHBACK**

Una pequeña princesa de Kou se encontraba corriendo por los jardines del palacio buscando a un joven en especial, cuando cruzo cerca de los arboles de durazno pudo visualizarlo durmiendo sobre una de las ramas y no dudo en acercarse hasta él.

-Judal-chan te estaba buscando- decía una muy agitada princesa mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kougyoku? - decía un adormilado Magi sobre la rama del árbol.

\- Quiero que juegues conmigo Judal-chan – decía emocionada la pequeña.

-No molestes… estoy cansado ve a molestar a Kouha o a alguien más- decía mientras bajaba del árbol para ponerse a la altura de la princesa.

-Pero yo quiero que Judal-chan juegue conmigo con el regalo que me hizo Ka Koubun- decía la princesa mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

\- ¿Qué te regalo ese loco? – no pudo ocultar su curiosidad el pequeño Magi.

-Mira es una pequeña muñeca que es como un bebe, Ka Koubun dice que debo empezar a forjar mi lado maternal porque según él "Pronto estará lista para casarse y yo su fiel Ka Koubun seré más poderoso cuando consigamos una poderosa unión buajaja" así dijo- el magi oscuro no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente al escuchar como Kougyoku repetía todo lo que decía su loco sirviente.

-Ese tipo esta loco Kougyoku, no le hagas caso, pero ya que me despertaste ahora tendrás que entretenerme- decía mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

\- Entonces juega conmigo…tu serás el papa y yo la mama- decía muy orgullosa mientras tomaba de la mano a un desprevenido Judal.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Por qué demonios quieres jugar a eso?! y ¡Suéltame! - decía mientras su rostro era totalmente rojo.

\- No Judal-chan, como eres el papá debes ser cariñoso con tu esposa- decía en un tono de reprimenda la princesa.

\- No soy papa…no soy tu esposo...y estas ¡LOCA! - poco a poco el pequeño trataba librarse del agarre de la princesa.

-Judal-chan no digas palabras feas enfrente de nuestro hijo – con aparente calma Kougyoku comenzaba a apretar más y más la mano del oji rubí hasta que este comenzó a sufrir debido al agarre.

-¡Tu ganas jugare, pero suéltame!- con lagrimitas asomando por sus ojos el pequeño Judal se rendía.

\- ¡Júralo por tu cabello! Si faltas a tu juramento te lo cortare mientras duermes y le diré a Kouha que me ayude y ya sabes como es él- en este punto Judal estaba sudando frio entre la espada y la pared, el temperamento lunático de Kouha era de cuidado.

\- Lo juro… pero no le hagas nada a mi cabello ni involucres a tu hermano-

-De acuerdo, primero como padres debemos darle un nombre a nuestro hijo así que dime papa ¿Cómo se llamará nuestro bebe? - decía inocentemente la princesa.

\- Para empezar ¿Qué es… niño o niña? - preguntaba con desgana el magi.

-Niño- respondió rápidamente la pequeña.

El pequeño Magi se quedo mirando al pequeño muñeco mientras meditaba con un poco de nostalgia dentro de sí.

-Entonces se llamará Keiki- pronuncio en un suave susurro.

\- ¿Keiki? ¡Suena lindo!... pero ¿qué significa Judal-chan? – decía curiosa la princesa, pero cuando su amigo estaba a punto de contestar uno de los miembros de la organización hizo aparición lo cual indicaba que Judal debería irse. El joven al darse cuenta de esta presencia comenzó a caminar en su dirección dándole la espalda a la princesa, pero Kougyoku no queriendo que su amigo la abandonara corrió rápidamente y tomo su mano y al alcanzarlo pudo notar como por la cara de Judal se deslizaba una lagrima.

\- Judal-chan? - pregunto preocupada la princesa de Kou ya que era la primera vez que veía llorar a Judal.

-No tiene un significado en especial, pero… al menos quiero que alguien lo atesore- decía mientras se daba la vuelta dejando ver a la princesa las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y continuo.

-Atesóralo Kougyoku porque yo debo olvidarlo- decía mientras se soltaba del agarre de la princesa quien por el shock de ver al pequeño llorar lo había soltado.

-Pero… ¿Quién es Keiki? - no pudo evitar preguntar a su amigo mientras se alejaba unos pasos de ella y cuando estaba a punto de alejarse más el magi volteo a mirarla y mientras le regalaba la sonrisa más triste que la princesa vio alguna vez el chico solo pude decir.

-Ese alguna vez…mi nombre-

Esa fue la ultima vez que la princesa vería llorar a su amigo y la ultima vez que vio una muestra de humanidad en él.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

-Se llamará Keiki- decía la princesa mientras besaba la frente de su pequeño.

\- ¿Keiki? Suena lindo, puedo saber que significa- preguntaba curiosa Yamuraiha-san.

\- Su significado no lo sé, pero… alguien importante me dijo que atesorara ese nombre y quiero que mi hijo lo lleve también- no pudo evitar imaginar a su hijo como Judal después de todo sintió culpa…porque nunca pudo salvar a Judal de ellos.

Mientras afuera de la habitación un joven apuesto de cabellos tan negro como la noche y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, después de escuchar la conversación, abandono la cabaña en total silencio.

 **2 MESES DESPUÉS**

Creo que la rutina de ser mamá me esta ayudando a empezar a sanar las heridas, después de tener a mi bebe las cosas han comenzado a mejorar tal pareciera que la llegada de Keiki traería un lapso de tranquilidad a nuestras vidas, Yamuraiha-san se encuentra más tranquila y contenta adora a Keiki y siempre esta al pendiente de él, Yunnan a pesar de actuar muy raro al principio ahora esta totalmente al pendiente de cada una de las reacciones de Keiki lo cual es muy gracioso, y en el caso de Ali Baba y Judar… bueno el primero aun esta en cama pero poco a poco va recobrando su aspecto normal, paso las tardes a su lado mientras le platico cosas o anécdotas de mi infancia y le digo que espero que pronto despierte para que sea el niñero oficial de Keiki. Judar por su parte me evita constantemente desde hace tiempo, pero a cambiado en referencia al apodo que le decía a Keiki ya no lo llama "el mini monstruo" ahora le dice "el enano" creo que a su manera acabo por aceptar la presencia de Keiki y a veces cuando finjo estar dormida siento como entra por las noches, lo toma en brazos y desaparece con él unas horas, después regresa y lo deja tal cual estaba. Esto se lo comente a Yamuraiha-san y ambas teníamos la duda de que es lo que hacia Judal con mi bebe, y aunque yo sé que jamás seria para lastimarlo…al final el que nos dijo la verdad fue Yunnan quien nos dijo que Judal solo se la pasaba jugando con Keiki y cuando este se cansaba comenzaba a arrullarlo…cabe decir que ambas nos quedamos como piedras al saber que Judal tenía un lado paternal. Decidí de una vez por todas arreglar las cosas con Judal ya que era mi amigo, aunque él dijera lo contrario y quería que me ayudara a proteger a Keiki de Sinbad y Hakuei o Arba.

Así que esa noche espere a que todos se fueran a dormir y fui al cuarto de Yamuraiha-san y deje a Keiki en sus brazos un momento ya que no quería que mi bebe se enfermara por el clima tan frio de ese día, cuando llegue a la habitación de Judal y Ali Baba abrí la puerta lentamente y pude ver que Judal no estaba así que creyendo que había perdido el tiempo quise salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco, al salir de la cabaña la fría brisa me recibió enfriando mi cuerpo y mire al cielo el cual era iluminado por una bellísima luna quien con su luz alumbraba la oscuridad de la noche, estaba tan tranquila que un ruido me puso en alerta rápidamente al mirar hacia la dirección de aquel ruido pude vislumbrar una silueta acercándose y no pude evitar tensarme…estaba a punto de correr cuando distinguí la trenza de Judal, tenia la mirada baja y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miro a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces despierta y aquí vieja bruja? - me dijo con su peculiar apodo.

\- Quería hablar contigo- respondí midiendo mis emociones ya que lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que si decía algo mal el se iría.

\- ¿Hablar? No hay nada de qué hablar vieja- decía mientras comenzaba a retomar su camino hacia la cabaña y cuando estaba justo a mi lado lo tome del brazo, el solo me miro de reojo y no pude evitar sentirme abrumada por su mirada.

-Quiero hablar de todo lo que ha sucedido mientras tu y Ali Baba no estaban, y sobre Keiki- dije soportando su mirada, siempre evité mirar a Judal a los ojos y no por miedo, sino que sus ojos tenían algo que me sosegaban al punto en que me olvidaba de mi misma, no se como llamar a esa sensación.

-No tienes nada que decirme sobre eso yo lo escuché todo mientras se lo contabas al idiota durmiente- decía mientras se soltaba de mi agarre ante mi sorpresa y cuando estaba a punto de caminar le dije.

-Entonces porque no quieres mirarme ¿Por qué Judal-chan? Solo quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que me digas lo que sientes…que me dejes ayudarte, yo…no sabes lo mucho que sufrí al pensar que habías muerto- no pude evitar abrazarlo a pesar de que él no respondió.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que siento? Esta bien te lo diré, yo nunca eh querido ser tu amigo… te odio por haberte entregado a ese idiota y detesto que a pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho sigues amándolo, por desgracia no puedo odiar al enano porque es una parte tuya y además de que no tiene la culpa en todo esto, pero si te preocupa él solo te diré que te ayudare a protegerlo de Arba… ya que no quiero que nadie más sufra lo que yo- decía mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse en medio de mi abrazo por lo cual me separe de él para mirarlo a la cara.

\- No sabes cuanto lamento haber sido tan estúpida con Sinbad pero entre lo malo y lo bueno ahora tengo a Keiki y no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerlo a mi lado…pero aun así los extraño a todos a ti, a Alibaba a mis hermanos, a Morgiana, Hakuryuu y Aladdin, son parte de mi felicidad, por favor Judal vuelve a ser el de antes conmigo quiero a mi Judal-chan de nuevo- no pude evitar llorar en rememorar todo lo perdido.

\- ¿Por qué Keiki? – la pregunta de Judal me descoloco un poco, pero tome fuerza para decirle la verdad.

-Por que siempre atesore ese nombre como me dijiste y aunque nunca tuve la fuerza para hacerlo siempre desee salvarte de la organización… quería que volvieras a llamarte de esa manera…yo quería al Judal amable y tierno de mis memorias de regreso-

-Lo siento vieja pero ese niño ya no existe… murió a manos de Al Thamen- decía mientras trataba de alejarse de mi otra vez.

-Pero no te preocupes, los protegeré a ti y al enano ya que no quiero que se vuelva a repetir la historia- siguió diciendo mientras seguía avanzando.

-Judal-chan por favor, te lo suplico si hice algo mal lo lamento, pero por favor no me dejes sola – no quería no soportaría que Judal-chan me odiara por siempre y no pude soltar a llorar al pensar en esto, no me di cuenta que Judal estaba enfrente mío hasta que sentí como limpiaba algunas de mis lágrimas.

-Eres tan patética Kougyoku, pero eres muy cruel sabes…como puedes pedirme que te perdone después de lo que me hiciste- me sorprendí ante esto ultimo "lo que le hice" no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Judal-chan? - no pude evitar preguntarle mientras Judal seguí limpiando el rastro de mi lagrimas y de pronto me miro a los ojos y se acerco hasta el punto en que podía percibir su aliento en la cara, sentí como su mano ahueco mi mejilla y me hacia elevar un poco mi rostro hacia el y entonces Judal pronuncio las palabras que cambiarían mi mundo para siempre.

-Dime Kougyoku ¿Cómo puedo perdonar que la mujer que amo se haya entregado a alguien más? -

El aire, los sonidos todo pareció congelarse en ese instante, solo podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón y sentir como en medio de ese tiempo detenido probaba por primera vez los labios de quien consideraba mi amigo de la infancia…algo dentro de mi volvió a arder.

 **REINO DE SINDRIA**

En la sala del trono se encontraba el actual monarca meditando sobre su siguiente movimiento, estaba por conseguir su máximo sueño y había tomado una resolución…nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino…

-Los has encontrado- preguntaba al aire el rey de Sindria.

-Así es mi Rey se encuentran junto con el Magi de la Gran Falla, solo esperamos sus órdenes mi señor- decía Arba inclinada ante Sinbad.

-Desplieguen las tropas…el objetivo es capturar a la princesa Kougyoku Ren y a su hijo- decía fríamente mientras daba sus órdenes.

-Sin… ¿estás seguro de esto? - no pudo evitar preguntar Ja 'Far ante el desconcierto que esta orden genero entre sus Generales.

-Has escuchado mis ordenes claramente Ja 'Far o dime ¿me traicionaras como Yamuraiha? - pregunto fríamente Sinbad a su subordinado, quien al ver la mirada de su rey agacho la cabeza.

-No mi señor-

-Entonces en marcha-

 **REINO DE KINA**

\- Sinbad se está moviendo, tal parece que tenían razón… ahora díganme ¿qué es lo que harán? - preguntaba un curioso rey de Kina.

\- Muy sencillo Yamato, derrotaremos a Sinbad- respondía el ex emperador de Kou.

-Destruiremos a Arba- decía una hermosa fannalis.

-Y salvaremos a nuestros amigos- decía un ahora joven magi.

-Si es así entonces en marcha- pronunciaba el rey de Kina a sus propias tropas.

 **Con tristeza y determinación en el corazón,**

 **Mostramos nuestra voluntad de seguir adelante…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora: Primero que nada quisiera hablar sobre el capítulo pasado y este…primero que nada porque utilice el nombre de Keiki, verán es un pequeño homenaje a una serie que vi hace tiempo que se llama "The Twelve Kingdoms" y además de que me gusto el nombre desde que vi la serie, ahora con referencia a porque Keiki es la reencarnación de Solomon me base un poco en que Sinbad es la reencarnación del padre de Solomon por lo cual dije "¿y por que no puedo reencarnar también a Solomon?" jajaja cosas locas mías, otra cosa importante jugué un poco con el verdadero nombre de Judal ya que en el manga nos mencionan que tenia otro nombre pero nunca nos dijeron cual era por lo cual utilice este.**

 **Quiero decir algo importante sobre las parejas a pesar de que aun no tengo totalmente definido con quien se va a quedar Kougyoku quiero decir que es un hecho que no será con Sinbad eso desde un comienzo lo pensé, pero en este punto de la historia lo hago de su conocimiento general, con Alibaba tampoco siempre los vi como buenos amigos, entonces solo queda ver como avanza la historia.**

 **Otra cosa importante es que al parecer jaja va a ser una historia un poco larga no digo que serán 100 capítulos ni nada de eso jaja es solo que faltan más cosas y no quiero acelerar la historia así que ténganme paciencia.**

 **Contestare a los reviews que agradezco que me dejaran en el próximo capítulo el cual lo subiré el día de mañana para que esten al pendiente.**

 **Sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**

 **:D**


	12. Disputa parte 1

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 12. Disputa Parte 1**

 **Judal POV**

Dulce…no sabía cómo describirlo era una sensación muy dulce y cálida, pareciera que sus labios y los míos se acoplaran a la perfección, siempre imagine con algo como esto aunque no en las presentes situaciones pero el hecho de sentir el aroma de Kougyoku me volvió loco, solo quería sentir que me pertenencia por un momento como siempre lo anhele desde que la conocí, que este sentimiento de posesión nunca desapareció por el contrario creció y creció más hasta que no pude evitarlo…la amo y siempre lo eh hecho.

Con delicadeza tome con mi otra mano parte de su largo cabello para acercarla más a mí, y ella a pesar de que en un principio se quedo quieta por el beso poco a poco comenzó a responderme, no sabia como sentirme al respecto y no quería pensar demasiado en eso. No quería pensar en que ella y Sinbad… no pude evitar esa punzada de dolor porque se que ha pesar de todo Kougyoku sigue enamorada de él, y con esto en mente me separe lentamente de ella y pude ver su cara completamente sorprendida y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, quise que ese momento se volviera eterno solamente entre ella y yo.

\- ¿Ahora lo comprendes Kougyoku? Es por este sentimiento que no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente- me dolía bastante siempre creí que en el palacio de Kou nadie podría arrebatármela y aun cuando estaban a punto de casarla, sabia que de alguna manera siempre la recuperaría porque Kougyoku siempre vio la parte buena de mi y aun cuando vio la maldad en la que me sumergí ella siguió buscando mi compañía cuando nadie más lo hacía. No me importa lo de su hijo, Sinbad puede ser su padre, pero ese niño también es parte de ella y creo que será idéntico a su madre a pesar de parecerse físicamente a su padre, realmente quiero proteger a ambos no quiero que sufran lo que yo y más si se que quien los persigue es esa maldita, la matare y a todo el que quiera lastimarlos.

\- ¿Judal-chan? ¿Por qué…me has besado? - no pude molestarme un poco por su falta de entendimiento, pero así era ella y siempre lo ha sido, por lo cual le regalé una de mis sonrisas y le dije.

-Es tan difícil entender vieja bruja…lo que quiero decir es…que me tienes embrujado o más bien enamorado de ti- no pude evitar avergonzarme de mis palabras tan cursis pero la vieja lo valía.

No pude escuchar su contestación porque inmediatamente sentí el peligro y solo pude enviarla a la habitación con la bruja de Sindria, poco después apareció a mi lado Yunnan dispuesto a pelear…ceo que ambos sentimos la llegada de esa mujer.

-Los en-con-tré- decía mientras sonreía de la misma manera maquiavélica de mis memorias solo que ahora con el cuerpo de Hakuei.

 **Kougyoku POV**

No podía creerlo…Judal-chan…me estaba ¿besando?, podía sentir sus labios con los míos y no supe en que momento comencé a responderle tenia un sabor a ¿durazno?, no me sorprendería a él le encanta comerlos, luego de un momento sentí como tomo mi cabello y me jalo un poco más hacia él pude sentir como algo dentro de mi deseaba que no parara que continuara, creo que muy en el fondo yo ansiaba esto, no paso mucho tiempo cuando él se separo de mi y me miro con esos ojos que parecían relucir en la noche y pude notar en su mirada algo de dolor.

\- ¿Ahora lo comprendes Kougyoku? Es por este sentimiento que no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente- me dijo mientras podía notar algo de amargura en su semblante, me sorprendió muchísimo no sabia como reaccionar y solo pude decir.

\- ¿Judal-chan? ¿Por qué…me has besado? – creo que era la pregunta que daba vueltas en mi cabeza ya que no era la primera vez que me besaban desprevenidamente…él primero en hacerlo fue Hakuryuu-chan.

-Es tan difícil entender vieja bruja…lo que quiero decir es…que me tienes embrujado o más bien enamorado de ti- mi corazón pareció detenerse un momento yo no sabia como reaccionar a esto…creo que nunca imagine que algo así pudiera suceder más por la actitud malvada de Judal, incluso comienzo a pensar que es una broma al ver esa sonrisa de él pero algo en sus ojos me dicen que lo que me dijo es…¿verdad?...no pude preguntarle nada más porque en ese momento observe como se ponía a la defensiva y me tomaba de los hombros y con al parecer un hechizo aparecí de repente en la habitación de Yamuraiha-san quien sostenía a Keiki mientras estaba observando por la ventana al notar mi presencia rápidamente se acercó a mí.

-Princesa rápido hay que irnos, nos han encontrado- pude ver el miedo y la preocupación en su mirada, estaba por contestarle a que se refería cuando escuchamos un estruendo muy fuerte proviniendo de afuera de la cabaña y en ese momento solo pude reaccionar y tomar fuertemente a Keiki.

-Hay que irnos rápidamente Yamuraiha-san y hay que sacar a Ali Baba de aquí- durante ese tiempo Yamuraiha-san en conjunto con Yunnan habían desarrollado rutas de escape en el caso de que fuéramos encontrados, además de que juntos perfeccionaron un hechizo en el cual podíamos colocar a Ali Baba temporalmente en un objeto mágico que nos fue proporcionado por Yunnan, así que mientras Yamuraiha-san se preparaba para transportarlo, yo recogí todas las provisiones que íbamos a necesitar y además tome a Vinea y tome una capucha para proteger a Keiki del frio, cuando estábamos por salir escuchamos un muy fuerte estruendo parecía que un rayo había caído a la tierra pero esa sensación era muy familiar para mí no había duda…Sinbad había llegado.

 **Judal POV**

Esta maldita…que ingenuos fuimos Hakuryuu y yo al pensar que la podíamos asesinar tan fácilmente no había duda era ella. Una vez que pude recomponerme de la impresión comencé a atacarla debía ganar tiempo para que Kougyoku y la otra bruja pudieran preparar todo para escapar y creo que Yunnan tenia la misma idea porque inmediatamente se encargo de los soldados que la acompañaban, por sus ropas lo supe…eran soldados de Sindria…ese maldito.

-Oh mi pequeño…acaso no me has extrañado- me decía la maldita.

-Por el contrario, pensé que podía seguir danzando sobre tu tumba- ella solo pude reírse de mi comentario.

-Apártate cariño no es contigo con quien tengo asuntos pendientes…así que déjame hablar con la llorona de Kougyoku- todo esto mientras tomaba su lanza con más fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir con Kougyoku? Cuando nos podemos divertir de nuevo juntos…hasta podría volver a matarte, será divertido- no podía permitirlo, no debía dejar que se le acercara a cualquier precio.

-Entonces si no es por la buenas mi querido Judal será por las malas y una vez que te maté la siguiente será la pequeña princesa y después su bastardo- no pude soportarlo más y me lancé a por ella.

A pesar de que la atacaba con todo mi poder se curaba rápidamente y no tenia la suficiente fuerza para aplicar una barrera de aislamiento, me encontraba aun débil y ella al parecer se dio cuenta de esto por lo cual me atacaba ferozmente una y otra vez. Para mi suerte Yunnan logro deshacerse de todos los soldados el solo y comenzó a ayudarme en medio de la lucha, pero aun así los dos estábamos en clara desventaja.

-Malos Ramz Al-Salos- a pesar de todos mis ataques parecía no surgir el suficiente efecto en ella y aun no podía utilizar mi poder en totalidad, pero en una apertura Yunnan pudo acertarle un golpe crítico, pensamos que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para escapar cuando…

-Bararaq Saiqa- un potente rayo estuvo a punto de calcinarnos a mí y a Yunnan, pero no había duda de que era Sinbad.

 **Kougyoku POV**

-Esta aquí- no pude evitar tensarme ante la situación, pero no debía tener miedo… ya no más esta vez lo enfrentaría de frente por lo que estaba a punto de salir cuando Yamuraiha-san corrió a mi lado.

-No lo haga princesa es muy peligroso- pude notar su miedo, pero ya no dejaría que Sinbad siguiera arruinando nuestras vidas por lo que abrace a Yamuraiha-san.

-Todo saldrá bien ten fe en mi ¿de acuerdo? - solo pude intentar tranquilizarla con mis palabras y aunque no estaba del todo convencida salió conmigo de la cabaña.

Al salir pudimos observar los restos de la batalla y frente a nosotras estaban Yunnan y Judar ambos algo golpeados y al parecer cansados, pero no pude mirarlos más porque sentí una mirada fija en mi y al alzar la mirada lo vi ahí estaba ese hombre el padre de mi pequeño el cual permanecía oculto debajo de mi capucha, solo pude mirarlo fijamente sin vacilar ni bajar la mirada.

-Al fin te encuentro Kougyoku- inmediatamente después de que Sinbad dijo eso Judal y Yunnan me miraron ambos con expresiones totalmente distintas.

-Así es…aquí estoy y te exijo que nos dejes en paz- pronuncie con toda la furia que tenia acumulada en mi interior.

-Lo siento, pero eso no será posible- me respondió mientras descendía al mirarlo con detenimiento pude notar que detrás de él se encontraban todos sus generales a excepción de Yamuraiha-san, esto me inquieto en sobremanera pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

\- ¿Por qué? ...por qué te empeñas en retenernos a tu lado si no nos necesitas, ya tienes a Kou en tu poder… ganaste Sinbad ahora continua tu vida con tu esposa o lo que sea y déjanos a nosotros continuar la nuestra-

-No lo entiendes Kougyoku… debo eliminar cualquier amenaza que interfiera con mi objetivo- no sabia a lo que se refería con esto, yo nunca fui un obstáculo en su camino.

\- Yo no interferiré en tu camino si es lo que quieres, pero a cambio nos dejarás a mi y a mi hijo en paz- pude sentir como Keiki comenzaba a despertar y rogaba para que en estos momentos se quedara un poco más dormido.

-Lo siento, pero ahora que se la verdad no puedo permitir que él interfiera- no sabía a quién rayos se refería y en ese momento Yunnan se posiciono delante de mí.

-No permitiré que le toques un solo cabello- decía totalmente furioso mientras que yo no sabia a que se estaban refiriendo.

-Vaya es una sorpresa volver a encontrarnos en este tipo de situación Yunnan, pero por lo visto tu también sabes la verdad, aunque no me sorprendería que tu también la supieras Judal- en este punto pude observar como Judal comenzaba a tensarse más de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Yunnan? - tenía que saberlo esto no me daba buena espina y me asustaba.

-Señorita Kougyoku…recuerda el día que nació Keiki ese día todos los Magi de este mundo lo sentimos esa presencia nos era tan familiar…era la presencia del antiguo rey de Alma Torán el creador de los Dijins su majestad Solomon- no entendía que relación había entre ese hombre y mi hijo.

-A lo que se refiere Yunnan es que este hombre a reencarnado lo cual es una amenaza para mis planes y debo erradicarlo- todo esto lo decía mientras apuntaba en mi dirección con su espada… yo me encontraba paralizada si lo que estaba entendiendo era…era que Sinbad quería…

-No permitiremos que siquiera lo intentes mal nacido- exclamo Judal también posicionándose enfrente mío al igual de que Yunnan y sentí la presencia de Yamuraiha-san a mi espalda lista para atacar también.

Solo podía observar como los generales de Sinbad también tomaban posición de ataque, yo por mi parte solo pude exclamar.

-Sinbad ¿a que te refieres con todo esto? - tenía la esperanza que me dijera que no era verdad lo que mi cabeza estaba pensando, pero esos ojos tan fríos y carentes de emoción me asustaron no… no podía ser cierto.

-Nuestro hijo es la reencarnación de Solomon… por lo que entenderás Kougyoku que debe morir- sus palabras parecían tan lejanas, pero al sentir los pequeños latidos de mi hijo no lo dude.

-Si tu piensas tocarle un solo cabello a mi hijo…TE MATARE- no dudaría, no tendría miedo lo mataría por el bienestar de mi hijo y sin pensarlo active mi Dijin y vi como los ojos de Sinbad bajaban hasta mi hijo el cual gracias al activar mi Dijin quedo al descubierto.

Estábamos a punto de atacarnos mutuamente cuando una presencia más surgió en ese instante.

-Y yo pensé que Sinbad oji-san podía ser salvado ahora me doy cuenta que estaba en un error-

Todos miramos como unas siluetas aparecían en el cielo y cuando pudimos distinguirlas no pude más que sentir emoción, enfrente de mi se encontraban mis amigos.

-Lamentamos nuestra tardanza Kougyoku- decía Morgiana-san.

-Y esta vez…te protegeremos- fue el turno de hablar de Hakuryuu-chan.

 **Notas de la autora: la parte dos la estaría subiendo el próximo sábado, espero que la esperen con ansias jaja.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Hyrawami: espero que disfrutes estos dos capítulos que hice con tanto cariño para ustedes.**

 **Asagi uchiha: jajaja me mato tu reacción, Solomon no andaba muerto andaba de parranda solamente jaja debo decir que también amo Kouen y no me gusto el final que le dieron, pero bueno no se puede pedir más y con respecto a lo de la trenza se lo tenia merecido jaja, espero que sigas leyendo la historia.**

 **Suiren-Sama: espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos la verdad solo planeaba subir uno, pero como siempre los dejo en suspenso no quise ser tan mala en esta ocasión, además quisiera saber tu opinión con el tema de las parejas, saludos**

 **Sin más que decir…hasta la próxima.**

 **:D**


	13. Disputa parte 2

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 13 Disputa Parte Dos**

 **Kougyoku POV**

Eran ellos...sabía que volverían por mi, no pude evitar alegrarme a pesar de tan tenso momento en el que sucedia nuestro reencuentro. Pero eran ellos y me corazón se sentía más tranquilo…. pero como todo tenía que regresar a la realidad.

-¿Que sorpresa ver a mis pequeños vivos?- decía Arba quien ahora aparecía detrás de Hakuryuu y los demás, por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos se podría decir que nos tenían rodeados.

-Temo acabar con tan tierno momento pero nos llevaremos a nuestros amigos lejos de ustedes, así que si se interponen los derrotaremos- decía Hakuryuu mirando fijamente a esa mujer en el cuerpo de Hakuei.

-Pero qué frío Hakuryuu-chan, dime ¿como estas tan seguro de que saldrán vivos de aquí?- todo esto mientras activaba a Paimon.

-Por qué tú volverás a morir y él…-decía mientras apuntaba su lanza hacia Sinbad - será derrotado- pude notar como la mirada de Sinbad se hacía más fría ante el comentario de Hakuryuu.

-¿Crees tener el poder de derrotarme Hakuryuu? si es así ven y demuéstralo- lo decía retadoramente Sinbad.

-Sinbad oji-san detén esto por favor no queremos pelear solo queremos que dejes a Kougyoku onee-san en paz y a su bebé- trataba de evitar la pelea Aladdin quien ahora ya no era aquel pequeño niño que recordaba ahora era un joven muy apuesto.

-Lo siento Aladdin pero no puedo permitir que nadie interfiera en mi camino, aunque sea mi propio hijo- no podía creer que al decir esto Sinbad no demostraba ninguna emoción latente y la furia siguió emergiendo dentro de mi.

-Tu no te atreveras a tocar a mi hijo, antes tendrás que matarme primero Sinbad- le decía mientras invocaba a mi espada lista para lanzarme al ataque.

-Si así serán las cosas Kougyoku...entonces me temo que deberé matarte- al terminar de decir esto sentí como la espada de Sinbad chocaba contra la mía en una batalla de espadas mientras yo me encontraba en desventaja aun con mi hijo en uno de mis brazos, Sinbad al notar esto con una de sus manos intentó tomar a Keiki, pero….

-Netsumegusa- las plantas que invoco Hakuryuu tomaron a Keiki alejandolo de mi batalla con Sinbad.

-Yamuraiha-san cuida a de Keiki por favor- no podía confiar en nadie más que ella para hacerlo ya que estábamos a punto de entrar en batalla todos nosotros.

-A mis generales yo su rey les ordenó...acaben con la vida de todos mis enemigos- fue la orden de Sinbad e inmediatamente todos sus generales y Arba se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras el y yo comenzamos un duelo de espadas que sabía que no podría ganar pero conseguiría tiempo para encontrar la manera de escapar de esta locura, esta vez no iba a retroceder.

El escenario se convirtió en una carnicería, ver a Aladdin luchar en contra de sus antiguos aliados me rompió el corazón, ver a Morgiana-san luchar contra su maestro y mentor era impresionante el nivel de combate de ambos era increíble, Hakuryuu y Judal volvían hacer equipo para tratar de derrotar a Arba, y por otra parte Yunnan trataba de proteger a Yamuraiha-san y a Keiki.

Yo trataba de mantener a raya a Sinbad pero me era imposible no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerle frente, él era el conquistador de 7 dijins y yo solo tenia a Vinea conmigo, en cada arremetida sentia como mis fuerzas iban menguando poco a poco pero no podía darme por vencida, todos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer todos juntos además no solo estaban ellos, tenía que proteger a Ali Baba también tenía que hacer que se reencontrará con todos, aún no podía darme por vencida.

-¿Porque?...¿por qué quieres matar a nuestro hijo Sinbad?- trataba de razonar con él aunque sabía que esto era imposible.

-Por qué es la reencarnación del único hombre que puede interferir con mi planes- todo esto mientras arremetía de nuevo en mi contra y por fortuna logré esquivarlo.

-Antes decías que querías a Keiki contigo, que nos querías a tu lado….incluso estuviste a punto de nombrarlo tu heredero...dime ¿porque cambiaste así de opinión?- queria saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-No lo entenderías Kougyoku en este punto de mi camino no tengo nada que perder, pero si continuo lograre el objetivo de toda mi vida- decia mientras con un movimiento hacia que mi espada rebotara hacia atrás y en ese momento aprovechó para clavar su espada en mi muslo, no pude evitar gritar de dolor y solo pude sentir como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de mi pierna.

-¿Nada que perder?...¿y tu hijo?...dime Sinbad que acaso tu nunca tuviste un padre o una madre que te amará, dime si ellos no hubieran dado la vida por ti….DIME MALDITA SEA SI ELLOS HUBIERAN PERMITIDO QUE QUIERAS MATAR A TU PROPIO HIJO!- pude ver por un instante en su rostro una mueca de dolor por lo cual aproveche para atacarlo aunque fue él rápidamente reacciono y nuestro choque nos envío un poco lejos el uno del otro.

-ES JUSTAMENTE POR ELLOS POR LO QUE LO HAGO- decía totalmente furioso mientras me lanzaba uno de sus ataques, no pude esquivarlo por lo cual me impactó de frente. Sentí como caía lentamente hacia el piso pero no llegue a caer del todo porque a media caída sentí como Sinbad me lanzaba otro ataque, este último realmente me dolió y sentia como algo escurría de entre mis dedos al levantar mi mano pude ver que se trataba de mi sangre y al enfocarlo a él pude notar como su espada tenía sangre en ella, me había apuñalado en el pecho aunque no en el corazón. No podía morir aun no, quería ver a mi pequeño crecer...quería ver de nuevo Kou...quería estar con mis amigos de nuevo. Al pensar en ellos pude visualizar el campo de batalla, Aladdin se encontraba muy cansado y aun se encontraba batallando con Ja´Far quien junto a Drakon eran los únicos generales que aún estaban en pie, Morgiana y Masrur se encontraban visiblemente heridos pero aún peleaban como si sus heridas no fueran nada, Hakuryuu y Judar se encontraban también bastante heridos y esa mujer sonreía sin ningun rasguño, Yunnan y Yamuraiha-san me veían aterrados pero aun no se podian acercar a mi gracias a que aún algunos soldados estaban atacandolos. Solo me percate que Sinbad estaba ante mí porque sentí su espada debajo de mi barbilla haciendo que mi mirada se posara ante él.

-Estás causando tanto dolor por un deseo egoísta...por el hecho de creer que tenías el derecho de hacer las cosas tu solo...y realmente espero verte fallar- me empezaba costar respirar pero tenía que seguir o por lo menos encontrar una manera de alejar a Keiki de él, la respuesta me vino como un susurro.

-Muere en paz Kougyoku te prometo que Keiki no sufrirá por el contrario será rápido y sin dolor...y si todo sale de acuerdo a mis deseos volveremos a estar juntos tu y yo- decía Sinbad mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y me besaba la frente por lo cual me quedé quieta esperando, así que cerré mis ojos mientras tomaba una decisión y entonces…tomé a Sinbad en un abrazo que lo descolocó por un momento pero me correspondio el abrazo y aproveche la oportunidad.

-Te amo...Keiki...perdona a mama- entonces acumule todo el magoi que aun tenia mientras sujetaba más fuerte a Sinbad y pronunciaba mi magia extrema.

-KOUGYOKU-SAN!- escuche la voz de Yamuraiha-san llamarme desesperadamente pero no habia marcha atras, en lugar de convocar una ola que acabara con todo invoque un tornado de agua que nos rodeará a mi y a Sinbad si iba a morir al menos me encargaría de llevarme a la persona que amenazaba la vida de mi hijo.

Sentía como Sinbad trataba de liberarse de mi ataque pero poco a poco comenzaba a perder el aire, pude sentir como cambiaba a Focalor para intentar romper el torbellino de agua pero era inútil este torbellino sería una tumba para los dos. Pude ver como me miraba con odio por verse engañado y atrapado pero luego en el instante en el que estaba a punto de rendirse vi cambiar su forma a otra que no conocía, me suponía que cambiaría a otro de sus dijins y para mi desgracia este nuevo dijin comenzó a congelar el torbellino hasta que ambos fuimos lanzados fuera de él.

De nuevo había fallado, pude sentir como unos brazos me rodeaban y al enfocar la vista pude ver a Hakuryuu-chan mirarme aterrado mientras me sostenía fuertemente en sus brazos.

-Resiste Kougyoku, tranquila estarás bien- no podía identificar dónde estaba ya que poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse frío pero a medida que Hakuryuu trataba de acercarme hacia un lado, pude ver claramente cuando una espada lo atravesaba desde la espalda y pude ver a esa maldita mujer, fue tal la fuerza de ese ataque que caímos fuertemente y a pesar del aturdimiento pude ver como Sinbad se acercaba a nosotros de nuevo pero esta vez se acercaba a Hakuryuu.

-Te has interpuesto demasiado Hakuryuu...pero esta vez será la última- decía Sinbad mientras tomaba de nuevo la forma de Baal y con su espada a punto de clavarla en Hakuryuu, fue como si él tiempo se detuviera por un instante y sentí como todo a mi alrededor se tornaba oscuro.

...

 _Desperté mirando hacia un cielo nocturno y estrellado, me recordó a no hace mucho cuando Judar me besó pero me sentía flotando dentro de un lago al levantarme pude notar que no tenía mis heridas y pensé por un momento que había muerto pero al mirar enfrente de mí se encontraba Vinea quien me miraba con profunda tristeza por lo cual no dude en acercarme a ella, al intentar caminar pude notar que efectivamente me encontraba caminando sobre un lago, al llegar frente a Vinea ella bajó su cabeza hacia a mi y no pude evitar tocarla, tocar a Vinea se sentía como tocar una superficie escamosa y fría pero cálida a la vez, siempre me pareció que Vinea era muy hermosa._

 _-Mi reina, os ruego que por favor no muera- decía con un tono de tristeza mi dijin._

 _-Lo siento Vinea, no soy lo suficiente fuerte para protegerlos a todos y aun así no puedo darme por vencida- trataba de consolarla ya que sabía que no era su culpa que yo fuera tan incompetente._

 _ **-Si ese es el deseo de su majestad yo puedo ofrecerle mi poder-**_

 _No sabia de donde provenía esa voz y no era Vinea por lo cual mire a mi alrededor buscando de donde provenía._

 _-Si lo que su alteza desea es poder entonces debe hacer un pacto con ella- me dijo Vinea mientras se inclinaba ante mi._

 _-¿Ella? ¿de qué me hablas Vinea?- pregunte confusa hacia mi genio._

 _-Mire debajo de usted mi reina- no podía entender a qué se refería Vinea hasta que vi hacia el lago y sentí que caía de nuevo dentro, al emerger del agua ya no estaba en lugar estrellado de antes sino que ahora estaba sobre un lago rojo y una luna roja frente a mi ya no estaba Vinea sino algo parecido a un enorme dragón negro que miraba fijamente con sus ojos color rubí por un momento pensé en Judar pero al mirar con detenimiento pude ver que se trataba de otro genio._

 _-¿Qui..quién….eres tú?- pregunte con voz temblorosa._

 _-Yo soy el dijin del poder y la omnipresencia….y yo le daré el poder que necesita….mi reina-_

…

En retrospectiva ese fue el primer encuentro con el dijin del rey de Alma Torán la serpiente del cielo.

 **Notas de la autora: primero que nada una disculpa por no poder actualizar más rápido pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo que gracias a sus palabras me ayudaron a eliminarlo la verdad aprecio mucho su opinión. Segundo como estoy introduciendo aspectos de Solomon a la trama eh decidido introducir un nuevo Dijin y explicare más adelante de su relación con Vinea y Kougyoku, espero que les agrade este nuevo elemento a la trama.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Suiren-Sama: Se que soy mala en dejarlos en tensión pero es para mantenerlos emocionados y gracias por tu opinión la tendré en cuenta en el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Gracias por tus palabras y bienvenida, la verdad tienes razón siento que el final de Magi fue demasiado abierto y falto algo más para concluirlo de mejor manera, espero que te siga gustando esta historia.**

 **Hyrawami: Muchas gracias por tus palabras espero actualizar regularmente para no dejarlos tanto tiempo esperando.**

 **SpicyCrazyLove2013:** **Hi! thank you very much for your words, if I'm honest I never thought that people from another country read this story but I really appreciate it. Be patient and I promise that I will try to translate and adapt the chapters to your language. Thank you.**

 **Sin más que decir hasta la próxima.**

 **:D**


	14. Pacto

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 14. Pacto**

 **Hakuryuu POV**

Al llegar simplemente no podíamos creerlo…realmente este era Sinbad, la leyenda de los siete mares…el héroe y el rey admirado y amado. Este hombre que buscaba asesinar a su propio hijo, simplemente no podía creerlo…como pudo cambiar tanto, aquella vez que peleamos en Kou sentí algo distinto en él y principalmente lo atribuí a Arba, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente quien ha orquestado toda esta guerra a sido él solamente…y es por eso por lo que no iba a permitir que les pusiera una mano encima a Kougyoku y al bebe.

Una vez que aleje al bebe lejos de la pelea de ambos pude concentrarme en destruir a esa mujer para después concentrarme únicamente en Sinbad y creo que Judal tenía la misma idea porque ambos la atacamos a la misma vez, pero como creía ella había estudiado nuestras antiguas peleas y había podido saber el patrón de nuestros ataques, nos tenía acorralados y la batalla estaba durando más de lo que esperaba…mi magoi y mis fuerzas comenzaban a menguar pero no podía darme el lujo de perder…la vida de todos estaba en riesgo.

Pero por más que Judal y yo nos esforzábamos no podíamos darle un golpe certero a esa mujer estábamos tan concentrados en ella…hasta que escuchamos el grito de Yamuraiha llamando a Kougyoku que giré a mirar en su dirección…la vi abrazada de Sinbad mientras un gran remolino de agua los envolvía, no sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que la voz de Judal me hizo reaccionar.

-Kougyoku! ¡No lo hagas!- pude ver la desesperación en Judal y comprendí lo que Kougyoku trataba de hacer y comencé a sudar frio tal vez fue la adrenalina del momento que me lancé en su dirección para evitarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar vi congelarse el remolino y lanzar tanto a Kougyoku como a Sinbad en direcciones diferentes, por lo cual la pude tomar rápidamente.

Me aterré al verla llena de sangre…ese maldito, podía sentir como su piel comenzaba a ponerse fría y solo pude decirle -Resiste Kougyoku, tranquila estarás bien- pude ver como su mirada comenzaba a parecer distante y comenzaba a mirarme con pena, ambos sabíamos que no estaba bien, inmediatamente traté de llevarla con Yunnan y Yamuraiha para que ambos pudieran curarla, pero sentí como algo atravesaba mi piel y el impacto logro que nos separáramos.

Al mirar hacia enfrente pude ver la sonrisa de esa mujer y al enfocar la mirada pude ver a Judal en un cráter muy mal herido, en ese momento no me di cuenta hasta que tuve la espada de Sinbad en mi cuello que noté su presencia.

Envestido con Baal pude ver en su mirada que esta vez me mataría, y cuando estaba a punto de realizar su golpe, algo o más bien alguien lo ataco lanzándolo lejos de donde yo me encontraba.

-Lo siento, pero nunca me ha gustado tu manera de hacer las cosas…Sinbad- exclamo la persona que salvo mi vida.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… ¿no es así? Yamato- pronunciaba Sinbad mientras en su cara se podía observar una sonrisa cínica dirigida hacia el rey de Kina quien a su vez también mostraba una sonrisa similar a la del rey de Sindria.

 **Kougyoku POV**

- _Dijin… ¿del poder y la omnipresencia?, ¿Quién eres y de dónde saliste? – no sabía lo que ocurría y porque de pronto me encontraba frente a este dragón, quién me ponía los nervios de punta, su sola presencia me provocaba pavor, además de que no sabía de donde había surgido ya que mi único dijin era Vinea._

 _ **-Eso no es relevante ahora su majestad, debo decir que no nos queda demasiado tiempo…tiene que elegir-**_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres con elegir? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que elegir? - en medio de tanta conmoción no sabia que es lo que quería de mí._

 _ **-Os ofrezco todo mi poder para hacer realidad sus deseos-**_ _decía mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia ante mí._

 _\- Y que es lo que quieres a cambio por tu poder- estaba desesperada por proteger a todos que no me importaba realmente lo que quisiera de mí._

 _ **-Vera su majestad lo único que pido es…-**_ _no pude evitar sorprenderme ante su petición._

 _-Justamente ahora soy totalmente inútil…no puedo proteger a los que amo, si con tu poder puedo realizarlo no me importa cumplir lo que me demandas- no tenía más opción, con mi nivel actual no podía hacer nada._

 _ **-Entonces haga un pacto conmigo su majestad, hasta el momento en que ya no necesite de mi poder estaré a su lado y os juro que la convertiré en la más poderosa reina de este mundo-**_ _a cada palabra que decía comenzaba a acercarse más a mi hasta que su enorme cabeza se encontraba a mi altura y sus hermosos ojos color rubí me miraban fijamente._

 _-Acepto tu poder, a cambio de lo que me pediste- si usar este poder me podía ayudar a cumplir mis deseos no me importaba nada más._

 _-_ _ **Entonces repetir mi nombre después de mí-**_ _decía mientras extendía sus enormes alas que parecían dos enormes velos oscuros y brillantes._

 _-Pero antes necesito saber… ¿Por qué yo?, porque me ofreces tu poder- necesitaba saberlo, quería saber el porque me brindaba su ayuda._

 _-_ _ **porque una madre haría cualquier cosa por su hijo-**_ _no me sorprendí por su respuesta sino por su mirada melancólica al decir esto, no pude evitar levantar mi mano para de alguna manera reconfortarla y al igual que Vinea su piel era escamosa, pero por el contrario esta estaba muy caliente, ella simplemente se acerco más a mi como queriendo sentir más esa caricia, por lo cual la abrace, aunque realmente por su tamaño no podía hacerlo del todo._

 _-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir para expresarle mi agradecimiento._

 _ **-Ya es tiempo mi reina, ahora por favor diga sus deseos que yo me encargare de hacerlos realidad-**_ _dijo al separarse de mi mientras una de las joyas en su cabeza comenzaba a brillar mientras que el lugar donde nos encontrábamos comenzaba a romperse en mil pedazos._

 _-Mis deseos son: proteger a mi hijo y a mis amigos, rescatar a Kou y… acabar con Sinbad- esto último termino de romper mi corazón porque sabia que para preservar el bienestar de Keiki era necesario acabar con la vida de su padre._

 _-_ _ **Yo su fiel sirviente el Dijin del poder y la omnipresencia…Akasha tomo como mi reina a la princesa de Kou Kougyoku como mi ama y os juro que empleare todo mi poder para cumplir con vuestros deseos-**_ _de pronto todo volvió a ser oscuridad._

 **Sinbad POV**

Esto realmente me exasperaba, hasta que punto tendría que llegar para hacer realidad mi propósito y aun más importante sobre quien más tendría que pasar. Atacar a Kougyoku, el simple hecho de sentir su sangre en mis manos me hizo pensar que tal vez habría otra forma, una manera en la que no tuviera que acabar con la vida de la mujer que amaba y la de mi hijo…mi hijo, solo por ese instante pude verlo de cerca, era tan pequeño y tan parecido a su madre aunque el cabello era herencia de los Ren, no pude sentirme emocionado al conocerlo, pero sabia que tenia que alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza ya que no era solamente mi hijo sino también mi mayor amenaza.

El sentir a Kougyoku de nuevo entre mis brazos aunque fuera una mera estratagema para asesinarnos a los dos, no me importo solo disfrute de tan efímero momento hasta que tuve que recordar que esta mujer era la fisura en un plan perfecto, tuve enojo conmigo mismo por mi debilidad por lo cual invoque Valefor y destruí la tumba de agua que ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba invoco, verla tan mal herida después de mis ataques rompió algo dentro de mi…pero este sentimiento duro tan poco hasta que la vi en brazos de Hakuryuu.

El sentimiento de acabar con él incremento a medida que me acercaba a ellos, pero Arba los derribo después de apuñalar a Hakuryuu en la espalda, por lo cual me dispuse a acabar primero con Hakuryuu y cuando estaba a punto de darle el tiro final un ataque me lanzo lejos de él, no pude distinguir quien había lanzado el ataque hasta que este se dirigió a mi y pude saber de quien se trataba por el tono de su voz.

-Me parecía extraño que no había podido encontrar a Hakuryuu y compañía, pero me has resulto la duda solamente con tu presencia Yamato- tal parecía que ahora tenia un enemigo más.

-No lo tomes a mal Sinbad es simplemente que me pareció de mal gusto la manera en la que te adueñaste de Kou…me hizo pensar que tal vez de esa manera comenzarías a adueñarte de otros reinos- este tipo al parecer no era tan idiota como pensaba.

-Si lo que te preocupa es si invadiré Kina, tengo que aclarar que no es así…lo que hice con Kou es porque no estaban dispuestos a someterse al acuerdo de la Alianza- si quería evitar un conflicto debía ganar tiempo y convencerlo de que se retirará de esta batalla.

-Jajaja no me tomes por tonto Sinbad, ¿someterse a la Alianza?..más bien Kou no se sometió a TUS deseos y es por eso que los atacaste- me respondía en actitud retadora.

-Así es Yamato, este hombre esta ciego de poder y busca conquistar todos los reinos en su idea de paz, aunque para esto tenga que destruir a quien se le oponga- aprovechando la distracción Hakuryuu aprovecho para ponerse de pie y darme la espalda para caminar hacia donde estaba Kougyoku a pesar de sus heridas.

-Aléjate de ella Hakuryuu es mi ultima advertencia- no pude evitar amenazarlo, el hecho de verlo cerca de ella me enfermaba.

-Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes- expresaba aun dándome la espalda y sin detener su marcha.

-Si das un paso más utilizare mi poder para matar a ese niño- dije mientras apuntaba en dirección a donde se encontraba Yamuraiha, pude observar como Hakuryuu detenía el paso y se tensaba completamente y poco a poco comenzaba a girar para mirarme con odio.

-Ustedes son unos malditos monstruos- decía mientras su armadura de Belial comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

-Tu decides Hakuryuu…la vida de ella o la del niño, aunque por sus heridas, no le queda mucho tiempo a Kougyoku- lo cual era verdad por la palidez en su piel podía notar que su vida poco a poco se apagaba, y aunque me dolía por dentro no había otra manera de hacerlo.

-Tu…maldito!- tal como esperaba, Hakuryuu cayo ante mi provocación la cual le costaría la vida ya que Arba estaba preparada para asestarle el golpe definitivo, esta batalla pronto terminaría…o eso creía…

Antes de siquiera ser consciente de lo que pasaba, una enorme cantidad de energía nos envió volando lejos a todos. La primera en ponerse en guardia fue Arba quien para mi sorpresa tenía una cara de estupefacción total mientras miraba hacia el frente y es que Aladdin, Yunnan, Yamuraiha, Morgiana, Hakuryuu y Judal quien era sostenido por una figura se encontraban detrás de la misma, cuando pude acercarme note de quien se trataba para mi asombro, me devolvió la mirada unos fríos ojos color rosa quien ahora vestía una armadura totalmente diferente a la de Vinea, una armadura tan negra como la noche y su hermoso cabello ahora era del color de la obsidiana, mientras detrás de ella seis hermosas alas la sostenían inerte en medio del cielo.

-Imposible como…como sobreviviste!- gritaba totalmente fuera de si Arba a Kougyoku.

- **Es lindo ver que aun me recuerdas antigua Magi…veras es muy sencillo…sobreviví para matarte-** todo esto mientras sonreía de una manera muy distinta a la Kougyoku que yo conocía.

-¿Quién eres?- no pude evitar preguntarle, mientras me ponía en guardia.

 **-Sencillo Sinbad...soy quien acabará con su vida-**

0000

 _\- Y que es lo que quieres a cambio por tu poder-_

 _ **-Vera su majestad lo único que pido es…**_

 _ **Años de su vida…**_

0000

 _Aunque me cueste la vida yo juro que protegeré todo lo que amo…_

 **Notas de la autora: se que no tengo perdón de dios! Lo siento muchísimo por ausentarme tanto tiempo pero pase por una racha de malas noticias que simplemente no pude seguir escribiendo y creo que merecen una explicación.**

 **Me enferme horrible de laringitis, a tal punto que no podía respirar, dure 15 días con el maldito virus y con fiebre.**

 **Estaba en periodo de exámenes finales, los últimos de mi carrera, la verdad me entro un poco la depresión por terminar esta etapa de mi vida.**

 **Tuve muchísimo trabajo, hubo complicaciones en donde me encuentro trabajando y la verdad no tenia ni la inspiración necesaria para subir un capitulo corto.**

 **Dejando de lado mis explicaciones, en este capitulo no quise ahondar tanto en la perspectiva de Kougyoku, quise darle un poco más de énfasis a Sinbad y a Hakuryuu, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ahora si prometo ya no ausentarme tanto.**

 **P.D. contestare a los rewievs que me dejaron con tanto amor en el próximo capitulo, se los agradezco.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	15. Consecuencia

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 15. Consecuencia**

Todo el mundo parecía haberse congelado en ese instante, y la lucha de voluntades se llevaba a cabo entre un par de ojos color oro y un rosa profundo.

-¿Me matarás Kougyoku? no me hagas reír- decía un confiado rey de Sindria, aunque en el fondo se encontraba alerta por el repentino cambio en la armadura de Kougyoku.

-Esa no es tu estúpida princesa Sinbad- decía Arba mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Y aunque Kougyoku se encontraba cargando en brazos aun a Judal el hecho de que la antigua emperatriz de Kou se lanzará a atacarla directamente no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo y cuando la lanza estaba a punto de atravesarla, Arba fue lanzada de un golpe fuera de la vista de la princesa de Kou, esto provocó que todos los que estaban observando tal confrontación quedarán más impactados de lo que ya se encontraban.

 **Hakuryuu POV**

No sabía que estaba sucediendo...hace poco estaba a punto de lanzarme a pelear con Sinbad y ahora nos encontrábamos detrás de una persona quien por unos momentos nos costó reconocer, pero no hay duda de que esa es Kougyoku, pero esa armadura es acaso….¿un segundo Dijin? y como pudo sanar sus heridas tan rápido… no sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando pero cuando Arba se lanzó a atacarla tuve que moverme para intentar protegerla ya que ella no podría hacerlo porque llevaba a Judal en sus brazos, pero sin hacer un movimiento siquiera la lanzó lejos como si hubiera sido una muñeca y no la persona que estuvo a punto de matarnos a mi y a Judal hace unos instantes.

 **Sinbad POV**

De un golpe...Kougyoku había lanzado a Arba como si fuera nada, ni siquiera vi de que manera lo hizo sólo pude ver como su mirada cambiaba de mirarme a mí hacía mirar a Judal y después volvía a mirarme, por alguna razón pude sentir su odio hacia a mi y yo aun sin perder mi estado de alarma ante cualquier ataque que estuviera a punto de lanzar en mi contra me mantenía estoico a pesar de que me encontraba bastante sorprendido.

- **Me impresiona su control de magoi Sinbad-** de nuevo decía con ese tono diferente de voz.

-Crees que es casualidad que sea dueño de 7 dijins...no me subestimes Kougyoku aún no he peleado con todo mi poder- pero a pesar de mi amenaza ella sólo sonrió.

- **Es una pena que aún no pueda matarte, pero te prometo que así será rey...veamonos muy pronto-** me decía esto mientras sus alas comenzaban a generar una especie de círculo de transportación sobre ellos, no podía permitir que volvieran a huir por lo que lance un ataque en su dirección pero con un movimiento de su mano lo absorbió y con otro lo envió directamente hacia donde se encontraban mis generales, los cuales reaccionaron a tiempo para evitarlo a pesar de sus heridas.

-¿Acaso también piensas matar a mi pueblo Kougyoku?- no pude evitar enfurecerme ante su acción.

 **\- ¿Acaso no es justo?...me has arrebatado a mis hermanos, después mi pueblo, has atacado a mis amigos y has querido asesinar a mi hijo, creo que es justo que tú también pierdas cosas importantes Sinbad, aunque un monstruo como tú…¿que podría amar? ¿no crees?. Pero ya encontraremos la manera de hacerte sufrir por ahora es momento de decir adiós...pero como prueba de buena voluntad te regreso a tus soldados-** al terminar de decir esto pude observar estupefacto como por el círculo comenzaba a caer soldados de Sindria más específicamente aquellos soldados que se encontraban en el reino de Kou, no podía entender de qué manera ella estaba haciendo esto ya que ni Yamuraiha había activado su magia, no lo entendía al finalizar el portal comenzó a succionar a todos los compañeros de Kougyoku hasta que por último ella se elevó directamente hacia el portal pero antes de entrar se giró a mirarme fríamente.

 **-Esta es una despedida Sinbad, tu y las personas relacionadas a ti tienen prohibido poner un pie dentro de Kou...en caso de que lo hagan morirán...-** solo pude observar como entraba a la luz y desaparecía de nuevo justo enfrente de mi presencia.

 **Reino de Kou**

Mientras en el reino de Kou un preocupado y presionado Ka Koubun se encontraba recorriendo a paso rápido todo el palacio real mientras trataba de entender porque de repente todos los soldados enviados por Sindria y la Alianza habían desaparecido de pronto. No tenía noción de lo que había pasado o si de nuevo se encontraban bajo ataque, vivían en la incertidumbre después de los eventos donde el anterior emperador fue derrotado y donde la princesa Kougyoku desapareció en brazos de Simbad.

La situación en el reino se volvió un completo caos después de la desaparición de ambos herederos al trono, pero la situación empeoró cuando la Alianza comenzó a intervenir en las guerras civiles que se desarrollaron poco después y estos enviaron a sus soldados a imponer el orden, pero esto solo ayudo a que los levantamientos fueran más y más violentos así que para evitar que el pueblo siguiera rechazando la invasión y para evitar la pérdida de más soldados y ciudadanos inocentes, se tomó la decisión de dejarlo a él a cargo interinamente hasta que se reestableciera el orden, ya que en palabras de los representantes de Simbad, Ka Koubun era la última persona relacionada con los Ren y el pueblo lo vería como un representante quién tenía una relación directa con los mismos, aunque esto tan sólo fuera una fachada, ya que él no tomaba ninguna decisión en el reino y era vigilado constantemente para evitar que traicionara a la Alianza.

Aún a pesar de todo esto, no perdía las esperanzas de que la princesa volviera a Kou y mientras él tuviera vida esperaría en el palacio hasta que los legítimos herederos al trono regresarán. Se encontraba meditando en qué tipo de situación se encontraban después de la desaparición de los soldados cuando en medio del cielo apareció un enorme círculo de transportación, él bastante sorprendido observó como del mismo descendía un grupo de personas las cuales se dirigían rápidamente hacia el palacio más específicamente a la sala del trono, por lo que rápidamente corrió hacia esa misma dirección para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al llegar a la sala del trono pudo distinguir a las personas que habían arribado al reino principalmente reconoció al joven Aladdin, al antiguo emperador de Kou Hakuryuu y al detallar más a las otras personas reconoció a uno de los generales de Sinbad, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una figura que se encontraba de espaldas mientras cargaba en sus brazos a un malherido ex sacerdote de Kou, lo cual lo desconcertó bastante ya que el antiguo magi Judar se encontraba desaparecido después de la revuelta de Hakuryuu en contra de los hermanos mayores de Kougyoku. .

Cuando trataba de reaccionar, pudo notar como la figura que se encontraba de espaldas comenzaba a girar en su dirección e inmediatamente reconoció esa mirada, esa mirada que reconocería siempre ya que se trataba de su antigua princesa, pero pudo detallar rápidamente que la armadura que poseía la princesa no era su genio Vinea si no que se trataba de otra armadura, pero antes de cuestionarle sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo la princesa inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él.

\- Ka Koubun rápido ayúdame a curar a Judar-chan- pudo detectar inmediatamente por el tono de la princesa su preocupación y no pudo evitar recordar cuando el mismo Magi acabó mal herido frente al combate contra el protector de Aladdin, Hugo.

\- Lo siento princesa quisiera ayudarla pero desgraciadamente me retiraron mi contenedor doméstico- él pudo notar que por su respuesta la princesa se altero aún más de lo que ya se encontraba, pero de pronto otra persona que se encontraba también en la habitación se acerco hacia la princesa un sujeto vestido de verde y de largo cabello rubio, él cuál trataba de curar a Judar.

\- Yunnan por favor ayúdame a salvarlo- la persona a la que se refería la princesa traba de hacer lo mejor que podía para tratar de salvar al magi oscuro, pero parecía que ninguno de sus esfuerzos estaba rindiendo frutos.

-Lo siento princesa con mi poder mágico actual no hay mucho que pueda hacer- respondía el hombre misterioso mientras se comunicaba con la princesa con un tono de voz muy confiado como si hubiera una relación entre ambos, lo cual desconcertaba a Ka Koubun.

Pero de pronto la armadura de la princesa comenzó a emitir una pequeña aura y de pronto una voz resonó en la habitación.

- **Mi reina solo tome al magi entre sus brazos y si lo desea con todo su corazón...mi poder será capaz de sanarlo-**

Desesperada la princesa acercó el cuerpo de Judar más contra sí misma y tumbandose de rodillas en el piso pudo acunar al magi, y mientras hacia esto las alas de la armadura comenzaron a rodearlos a ambos dentro de una tenue y cálida luz de color dorado que poco a poco comenzaban a cerrar las heridas de Judar al punto de que ni una cicatriz quedo sobre sobre el cuerpo de ambos.

Todos en la habitación se preguntaban de qué manera pudo Kougyoku obtener tal poder ya que está mostró un enorme poder y ahora mostraba también la capacidad de curar a las personas justo como Kouen lo hacía con fénix, todos se mostraban expectantes al milagro que estaba ocurriendo y trataban de entender de qué manera pudo hacerse Kougyoku con este dijin.

Una vez que Kougyoku pudo notar que Judar se encontraba bien comenzó de desactivar su armadura mientras susurraba un inaudible gracias hacia su nuevo genio, y al poco tiempo Judar comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente para el alivio de la princesa.

 **Judar POV**

Sentía como si me hubieran dado la golpiza de mi vida, tal como esa vez que pelee con el chibi pero me sentía seguro, a pesar de que Arba está a punto de acabar conmigo me siento en paz...acaso es esto lo que se siente ¿morir?, no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme sólo tal vez quisiera ver de nuevo a Kougyoku, no quiero que el rey idiota la lastime de nuevo, si tan sólo pudiera moverme… espera un momento, porque siento como si el dolor se esfumara...de verdad ¿me estoy muriendo?, maldición debo moverme, abrir los ojos, hacer algo aún no quiero morir sin haberle pateado el trasero a ese par.

Comencé a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vi fue esos ojos que reconocería siempre, ella como siempre comenzó a llorar mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, fue cuando me di cuenta que lo que se sentía tan cálido eran sus brazos.

-Ya no llores vieja bruja, aun estoy entero- dije en un intento de hacer que dejara de llorar. Pero no funciono porque me apretó más fuerte y comenzó a llorar con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo de siempre, cuando pude sentarme pude detallar donde me encontraba estaba de nuevo en Kou y no podía entender como rayos acabe...no más bien como acabamos todos aquí porque pude ver que todos estaban a aquí y me miraban como si fuera el nuevo rey de Kou o algo así.

-Que carajos me miran eh!- dije ya de mal humor por tanta atención.

 **Actualidad**

Después de comprobar que Judar se encontraba bien y gracias a su mal humor Kougyoku pudo calmarse y separarse de él, fue en ese momento que todos se dieron cuenta de la sangre que empapaba a la princesa y el primero en reaccionar fue Aladdin quien de manera rápida se acercó a Kougyoku y la increpó.

\- Kougyoku, ¿de dónde sacaste ese genio?- preguntaba Aladdin quien tomaba fuertemente por los hombros a la princesa en un intento de que ella respondiera a su pregunta.

\- Aladdin yo no lo sabía pero ella fue sellada dentro de Vinea y siempre a estado a mí lado desde que conquiste el calabozo pero fue en esta situación donde ella me habló por primera vez y me ofreció su poder y por las circunstancias no la pude rechazar- exclamaba con total tranquilidad la princesa quien había aceptado en sí el gran poder que le habían ofrecido.

\- Estás loca, no sabes lo que has hecho- Aladdin junto con Yunnan eran los únicos que sabían lo que este nuevo genio representaba y el costo que se necesitaba para poder manejarlo.

\- Lo sé Aladdin y no me arrepiento de nada, sí por este poder debo ofrecer mi vida a cambio, no me importa mientras pueda salvarlos a ustedes, a Kou pero sobre todo a mi hijo, no permitiré que vuelvan a ser heridos por mi culpa- decía la princesa limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de los ojos.

-Kougyoku-oneesan yo no quiero perderte de esta manera, nosotros queremos luchar a tu lado no queremos que te sacrifiques de esta manera, piensa en Keiki ¿que pasara si tu no estas a su lado?- todo esto mientras la abrazaba en un intento de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Lo siento pero no había otra manera de terminar con todo esto- correspondiendo el abrazo del magi.

-La hay y necesito de tu ayuda para encontrarla- decía seriamente Aladdin mientras en su frente se podía distinguir el símbolo de la Sabiduría de Solomon comenzar a brillar.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **En el próximo capítulo trataré de explicar el Rol que jugará el nuevo personaje que incluí así también habrá un pequeño fash back, espero actualizar la próxima semana.**

 **Agradecimientos: A todas las personas que han seguido esta historia y a aquellas que han comenzado a leerla y claro para…**

 **SpicyCrazyLove2013:I will try to make the necessary changes for when I start to translate it into your language. But thanks for your comments! :)**

 **blue kirito: Hola!, creeme que yo tampoco los veía juntos, desde que comencé a ver Magi y vi a esta pareja supe que nunca iban a quedar juntos más por la actitud de casanova de Sinbad jaja me recordo mucho a Allen de la visión de escaflowne que era igual y al final se quedó sin ninguna, y a comparación de Ali Baba siento que Kougyoku sufrió más que él, en parte porque desde que nació fue rechazada y nadie se hacía cargo de ella hasta Ka Koubun, Judar (por increíble que parezca) y Kouen la notarán. Espero que sigas continuando leyendo esta historia.**

 **Jackesita Frost: Hola! y primero que nada gracias por tus palabras espero que puedas continuar con esta historia.**


	16. Verdades

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

.

.

 **Capítulo 16. Verdades**

 **Kougyoku POV**

En ese instante la frente de Aladdin comenzó a brillar y por inercia cerré los ojos ya que aquella luz resplandeciente no me permitía distinguir nada, pero al momento que la luz desapareció pude observar que ya no nos encontrábamos en Kou sino que ahora nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde reside Vinea, aquel lugar nocturno donde el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y repleto de agua a nuestros pies, donde hace apenas un tiempo atrás había visitado.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? Aladdin- no supe a qué se refería cuando me dijo que íbamos a acabar con todo esto.

-Necesito hablar con Vinea para poder encontrar a ese Dijin- decía seriamente Aladdin algo muy raro en él ya que siempre había sido un niño muy alegre y esta nueva faceta al igual que su cambio físico me sorprendieron bastante.

Poco a poco caminamos dentro de ese lugar pero no había rastro alguno de Vinea y entonces recordé lo que había sucedido con anterior, Akasha el dijin que Aladdin quería encontrar se encontraba debajo en los más profundo de ese mar que estábamos pisando.

-Debajo-

-¿De qué hablas Kougyoku?-

-Si buscas a Akasha ella se encuentra debajo de este lugar- le indique con mi mano la inmensidad de agua que se encontraba bajo nosotros.

-¿Akasha?- me preguntó Aladdin mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco más de lo normal, como si ese nombre lo sorprendiera.

-Si ese es el nombre del dijin que me ofreció su ayuda pero ¿acaso tu no lo sabías?- le cuestione ya que con anterioridad había dicho que no sabía lo que hacía.

-Ugo-kun una vez lo mencionó pero no me dijo su nombre...el me dijo que ese dijin en particular era muy fiel al antiguo rey de Alma Toran y que era imposible que alguien lo encontrará ya que él mismo había decidido sellarse para no servir a nadie más que a su amo- dijo Aladdin, entonces si eso fue cierto porque me ofreció su ayuda….pero entonces lo recordé las palabras que me dijo Yunnan en ese momento.

-Aladdin...mi hijo...realmente ¿Keiki es la reencarnación de el rey de Alma Toran?- por la mirada de Aladdin pude deducir por mi misma que era verdad y todo comenzó a encajar, el porqué de la ayuda de ese dijin que sólo le serviria a su rey...él porque ella me dijo que una madre hace cualquier cosa por su hijo...Akasha no me estaba protegiendo a mi, sino a Keiki.

 **-Así es mi reina su hijo es la reencarnación de mi amo Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham** **-** tanto Aladdin y yo nos sobresaltamos por la interrupción pero en ese momento ambos caímos dentro del agua no pude evitar tener una sensación de _deja vu_ pero sabía que era la única forma de llegar de nuevo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Akasha, pude sentir como la mano de Aladdin tomó la mía en medio del trayecto para evitar que nos separamos.

 **-Mi querido Magi...no...mi querido Aladdin no soy digna de estar en tu presencia-** pude sentir como el agarre de Aladdin se volvió más fuerte al escuchar esto.

-Tan sólo déjame hablar contigo para encontrar una solución a todo esta cadena de sufrimiento- a pesar de que nos encontrábamos bajo el agua Aladdin pudo hablar.

- **No soy digna de su presencia mi señor-** ambos pudimos detectar un deje de melancolía en su voz.

-¿Por qué?, ¿porque eres el único dijin que se castigo de esa manera?...¿por qué Ugo-kun no quiso decirme tu nombre?...¿por qué dentro de mi siento esta sensación de nostalgia tan fuerte que me duele?...¿quien eres?- ante esa última pregunta algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Aladdin, no entendía el porque se veía de esa manera...tan triste, apreté más fuerte su mano para transmitirle un poco mi apoyo y después de esto el me miro y me dio una triste sonrisa.

 **-Yo soy...yo...soy quién destruyó Alma Toran-** ante esta respuesta Aladdin inmediatamente se tensó y yo por igual a que se refería con esto...realmente ella…

-¿De qué estás hablando?...quién destruyó a Alma Toran fue Al-Thamen-

 **-No mi señor...todo fue mi culpa-** al decir esto toda el agua que nos rodeaba comenzó a brillar como si el agua se estuviera convirtiendo en luz y de pronto tanto Aladdin y yo pudimos observar la verdad…

 _Flashback_

 _No sabia en donde me encontraba...mi primer recuerdo fue oscuridad y en medio de esa oscuridad algo comenzó a brillar...una luz y a medida que me acercaba a ella pude distinguir con más facilidad lo que era en realidad...era un báculo._

… _.._

 _Tu nombre a partir de ahora es Akasha...yo soy tu creador, me debes tu vida y tu fidelidad por toda la eternidad._

 _-Akasha- decía una pequeña niña de largos cabellos negros quien se encontraba arrodillada enfrente de un trono en el cual se encontraba un hombre de enorme poder mágico._

 _-Así es ese es tu nombre a partir de ahora- decía el extraño hombre quien se levantó de su trono y caminó con calma y elegancia hasta llegar enfrente de la pequeña._

 _-Yo…¿quién soy?- pregunto entre murmullos la pequeña sin tener una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _-Tu eres mi espada y mi escudo...tu único propósito es servirme- decía el hombre mientras tomaba el mentón de la niña para hacer que ésta lo mirará, descubriendo en la pequeña un par de ojos color rubí._

 _-Yo...seré tu espada y escudo...mi amo…- la pequeña no pudo continuar la oración ya que no sabía el nombre de quién fuera su creador._

 _-David Jehoahaz Abraham, ese es mi nombre-_

… _._

 _-Tal parece que mi hijo a decidido rebelarse ante mi-_

 _-¡Traidor! cómo osa traicionar a nuestro señor- decía los ancianos del consejo._

 _-Tranquilos eh pensado en un castigo adecuado para mi hijo-_

 _-¿Que castigo nuestro señor?-_

 _-Muy simple...él debe morir- dijo para la sorpresa de los ahí presentes._

 _-Pero mi señor usted no puede matar a su propio hijo-_

 _-Tranquilos no es una tarea que yo realizare...por el contrario..Akasha-_

 _En el fondo de la habitación una joven se acercaba con paso firme hacia su señor, mientras portaba en su mano derecha un báculo de color dorado, los miembros del concejo ante la presencia de esta joven comenzaron a alejarse de su paso._

 _-Si mi amo- decía la joven mientras se arrodillaba frente a David._

 _-Te tengo una misión que solamente puedes cumplir tu- al decir esto David sonreía pues estaba complacido de lo fuerte y poderosa que se había vuelto aquella chiquilla, en quien confiaba ciegamente para cumplir con la tarea que estaba por encomendarle._

 _-Dígame mi señor...cumpliré cualquier orden que me de-_

 _-Mi hijo Solomon me ha traicionado y aunque me duela profundamente...mi hijo debe ser eliminado...por lo cual esa será tu misión mi pequeña- decía en un tono paternal dirigido hacia la joven._

 _-Cualquiera que ose traicionar a mi señor debe ser eliminado...yo su espada Akasha le hago el juramento de traer ante usted la cabeza de su hijo Salomón- todo esto mientras desenvainaba su espada._

 _-Se que lo harás mi pequeña- decía David mientras en su rostro se notaba una enorme sonrisa de saber que sus amenazas serían erradicadas._

… _.._

 _En un campo de batalla se podía distinguir una gran destrucción alrededor de dos individuos que luchaban arduamente entre sí, uno lo hacía en defensa propia mientras el otro atacaba con la intención de matar al otro._

 _-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- exclamaba un magullado joven de largos cabellos azules mientras se defendía de los ataques de esa joven._

 _-Has traicionado a mi señor y por ello debes pagar con tu vida- mientras se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque._

 _-¿Tu señor? a quién te refier..- no pudo seguir hablando porque la joven por poco lograba asestar un golpe fatal._

 _-Tu debes morir- decía la joven carente de emociones._

 _-No me dejas elección- decía el joven mientras comenzaba a utilizar la magia de su báculo, la joven recibió un impacto directo y al ver esto Solomon respiro aliviado porque por el golpe parecía que la había derrotado._

 _-Interesante con que este es el poder de tu báculo... me preguntó qué poder será más fuerte...si tu gravedad o mi espacio tiempo- decía la voz de la joven detrás del joven quien se había quedado pasmado de la sorpresa._

 _-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó Solomon._

 _-Mi nombre es Akasha y por ordenes de mi señor David..soy quien acabará con tu vida- decía la joven mientras sonreía de manera malévola ante la sorpresa del joven._

… _.._

 _Fueron varios encuentros donde Solomon y Akasha se enfrentaron ambos en igualdad de poder, pero la ventaja favorecia a Solomon ya que el nunca luchaba sólo ya que sus amigos siempre luchaban a su lado._

 _-Detente Akasha...ya no quiero pelear contigo- decía Solomon en uno de sus tantos enfrentamientos a una Akasha seriamente lastimada._

 _-No me rendiré hasta que acabe contigo...se lo prometí a mi señor- decía la joven quién se ponía de pie lastimosamente después del último ataque que le lanzaron._

 _-Que acaso no ves todo el daño que estas recibiendo y dime porque mi padre lo permite- decía el joven desesperado tratando de que entrara en razón._

 _-Yo solo soy su herramienta...el señor David no debe preocuparse por una herramienta como yo- decía la joven quien nuevamente se lanzaba a la batalla. Pero en medio de la pelea Solomon se acercó lo suficiente a ella para abrazarla._

 _-Tu no eres una herramienta...mereces vivir por tu cuenta y no sufrir de esta manera...déjame...no...déjanos cuidar de ti...ser tu familia- decía el joven mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a una aturdida Akasha._

 _-¿Familia?...yo no se que es una familia- de pronto la joven reaccionó y empujó al joven mientras escapaba ante la vista de todos._

… _._

 _-Le falle mi señor...no pude completar la misión- decía la joven frente a su amo, el cual se encontraba tranquilamente en su trono._

 _-Es verdad que me has fallado pero aún hay algo que puedes hacer por mi Akasha- decía David mientras se acercaba hacia la joven._

 _-Haré lo que sea para compensar mi falta mi señor- decía desesperada la joven alzando su vista ante David._

 _-En ese caso tienes que ayudarme a detener el tiempo por una hora- exclamó para la sorpresa de la joven._

 _-Pero mi señor aun con mi poder actual sólo puedo deterno por un lapso de 15 minutos- totalmente desconcertada la joven veía a su amo sonreir y agacharse hasta su altura y de pronto la tomó en sus brazos. La joven no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que el hijo de su señor hizo exactamente lo mismo y mientras aquella vez el tacto fue cálido y tierno, el de su señor era frío y solitario._

 _-Eso mi pequeña tiene solución para lograrlo tú deberás fusionarte con tu báculo- dijo ante la mirada aterrorizada de la joven._

 _-Pero mi señor...si hago eso yo...moriré- dijo la joven totalmente ida._

 _-Es una lastima lo sé, pero después de todo…-mientras levantaba la vista de la joven hacia el- tu me perteneces-_

… _._

 _La joven se encontraba en el piso después de cumplir la tarea que su amo le encomendó, mientras comenzaba a sentir como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzaba a sentir cómo las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y comenzaba a sentir un profundo sueño, pero de pronto esa sensación fue reemplazada por un fuerte dolor que comenzó a crecer en todo su cuerpo, la joven pudo observar como su mano izquierda comenzaba a convertirse en una especie de garra y su piel comenzaba a volverse escamosa ante su horror, pero nada se comparó al dolor que sintió en su espalda, sentía como si sus huesos comenzarán a romperse uno por uno y un fuerte ardor comenzaba a sentirse en la zona, de pronto sintió como su sangre comenzaba a brotar de ahí creando un charco de sangre en el lugar donde estaba y cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia pudo notar como en su figura reflejada en una de las paredes de aquella habitación crecían dos enormes figuras en su espalda y al girar un poco para mirar hacia ese lugar pudo notar dos enormes alas negras, y esto al igual que el sonido de su nombre ser gritado desde algún lugar de la habitación fue lo último que pudo recordar antes de perder la conciencia._

 _Akasha la espada y escudo de David...había muerto._

 _Fin del flashback_

 **Verdades Parte 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora: Bueno lo prometido es deuda iba a dejar completo el flashback en este episodio pero la verdad me arrepentí un poquito y quise darles la sorpresa hasta el final por eso no puse el titulo del capitulo completo en la parte de arriba.**

 **Este flashback está totalmente enfocado desde los eventos vividos por Akasha y quise modificar un poquito la historia y eventos del Arco de Alma Toran, también quise darles a conocer un poco los inicios de la relación entre mi personaje ficticio con Solomon en la siguiente parte vendrán algunos de los acontecimientos desde el punto de vista de Solomon.**

 **Cualquier duda o comentario que tengan con mucho gusto se los puedo aclarar en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **blue kirito: Si me encanta escaflowne y su final tan agridulce jaja pero si ya es muuuuy viejo, con respecto en las parejas aún no lo tengo decidido ambas me gustan mucho pero aún hay otras que no eh desarrollado del todo muajaja todo puede suceder jaja. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas leyendo esta loca historia que salió de mi cabeza.**

 **También quiero agradecer a las personas que desde un principio comenzaron a leer esta historia y comenzaron a dejarme review, y a todas aquellas que son lectores anónimos de esta historia, la verdad nunca esperé tanto y me alegra el recibimiento que tiene por parte de ustedes, deben saber que realmente estoy agradecida con ustedes.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **:)**


	17. Verdades parte 2

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 16. Verdades Parte 2**

 _-¿Porque? porque siento esta nostalgia tan profunda, se siente como si hubiera estado a punto de perder algo- decía un joven de largo cabellos azules lanzando sus preguntas a la luna como si esta pudiera ser capaz de revelarle los misterios que le aquejaban._

…

 _En esa ocasión el grupo de la resistencia había obtenido información sobre el paradero del viejo David y en un intento por frenar con esta disputa marcharon hacia esa dirección con tal de acabar con todo pero al llegar, se dieron cuenta que solo un gran número de soldados eran los que los estaban esperando para asesinarlos._

 _Y fue justo en medio de la batalla que únicamente Solomon se dio cuenta que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo debido a que la magia en el ambiente comenzaba a fluctuar de manera extraña, él pensando que se trataba de David corrió en dirección hacia donde se percibió esta anomalía, Arba lo siguió también, pensado que tal vez Solomon había encontrado a su padre._

… _._

 _Pero no era David por el contrario para sorpresa de ambos pudieron observar a la joven que en anteriores enfrentamientos estuvo a punto de matar a Solomon desangrarse poco a poco ante ellos, pero no sólo eso, también pudieron notar cómo la joven comenzaba a cambiar de forma. Arba al mirar la escena y comprender que no había nada que hacer comenzó a abandonar la habitación y pensó que su joven líder también lo haría pero al contrario él se acercó rápidamente hacia la joven._

…

 _La joven despertó poco tiempo después en la fortaleza de la resistencia, y mientras miraba fijamente a su salvador exclamó._

 _-¿Por que me salvaste?- mientras trataba de comprender la razón por la cual aún se encontraba con vida._

 _-No pude dejarte morir...simplemente no pude- decía el mago de cabello azul._

 _-Debiste dejarme morir…- exclamó la joven ante la sorpresa del hijo de David._

… _.._

 _-Esta es la gran falla- decía el joven, mientras él y su grupo se mantenían expectantes a las reacciones de la joven que había rescatado._

 _-Lo sé pero aun no me explico porqué estamos aquí- decía la joven mientras una gruesa capa la cubría por completo para la intriga de la mayoría de los miembros allí reunidos, pues aún no se explicaban el porque su líder había decidido salvar a aquella ejecutora enviada por David._

 _-Quiero hablar con alguien acerca de tu...condición- hablo Solomon._

 _-¿Condición?...deberías decir...monstruosidad- mientras la joven pronunciaba estas palabras se retiraba dicha capa y mostraba su verdadero aspecto ante el grupo. Cubierta de vendajes y sangre de sus heridas aún latentes se encontraba el cuerpo de la joven, pero al mirarla de cerca podian observar como su mano...no era humana por el contrario era una especie de garra llena de escamas negras y alrededor de su cara también se encontraba cubierta de estas mismas escamas, pero los cambios más notables fueron como sus ojos de color rubí cambiaron de forma y tenían la peculiaridad de parecerse a las de un lagarto y en su espalda dos enormes alas pudieron hacerse notar después de retirarse la capucha._

 _Y aunque todos la miraron con horror...solo fue Solomon quien la miró con tristeza._

… _.._

 _-Dragón madre hay una manera de retirar esta maldición de ella-_

 _-Me temo que no es posible pequeño-_

 _-Debe de haber una forma- decía Solomon desesperadamente y aunque la propia Akasha permanecía impasible frente al dragón no entendía el porqué de la preocupación de este joven hacia ella._

 _-No es una maldición pequeño...ella solo está retornando a su forma original- decía el dragón para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes._

 _-¿Mi verdadera forma?, de qué hablas yo siempre he sido humana- decía la joven ante el dragón._

 _-Pequeña mía...eres la última de tu linaje, tu raza al igual que la mía es tan antigua que nadie más recuerda a los tuyos, eran tan poderosos que fueron tomados como una amenaza y no tuvieron más remedio que ser exterminados- relataba la madre dragón con un tono de tristeza en su voz._

 _-Entonces ¿porque estoy viva?- decía la joven que poco a poco su semblante denotaba desesperación ante lo revelado por el dragón._

 _-Mi pequeña...fuiste tomada de las garras de tu padre, después de que fuera asesinado- la joven se fue acercando más y más hacia el dragón._

 _-¿Asesinado?...tu sabes por quién- Solomon quien se había anticipado a la respuesta de la madre dragón se acercó hacia la joven y puso una mano es su hombro como señal de apoyo._

 _La joven no necesito saber la respuesta pues en su mente sabía que la única persona que tenía semejante poder para matar a un dragón era el hombre que le había dado su nombre y su misión en la vida._

 _David._

… _.._

 _-¿Como esta?- decía el joven Solomon a Arba quien después de visitar a la madre dragón había puesto a Arba al cuidado de la joven._

 _-Sigue empeorando cada día comienza a cambiar más y con cada cambio su vida corre más peligro- decía Arba quién miraba fijamente a la joven quién se encontraba recostada en medio de un dolor horrible que la mantenia en agonía a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por curarla, ni siquiera Ugo tenía una cura para ella._

 _-Pues no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados- decía el joven con intenciones de salir de la habitación._

 _-No entiendo Solomon porque quieres ayudarla después de todas las veces que intentó asesinarte- decía Arba quien se encontraba bastante confundida ante la actitud de su señor._

 _-Por que es mi culpa que ella haya terminado así- decía el joven mientras aún se encontraba de espaldas._

 _-No es tu culpa de su cambio, además aún no sabemos qué fue lo que hizo en ese templo para quedar tan herida- decía Arba._

 _-No es eso Arba...fue mi culpa que ella terminara como una ejecutora- decía mientras salía de la habitación._

… _.._

 _-Madre dragón dime ¿como puedo ayudarla?- decía el joven mientras nuevamente visitaba al dragón._

 _-Tienes que realizar un pacto con ella sólo así podrás mantener a raya su poder y detener su cambio- decía el dragón pues quería ayudar al joven mago._

 _-Enserio, entonces lo haré enseguida para que deje de sufrir-_

 _-Pero antes de que te vayas debo advertirte...si comparten un vínculo deberas saber que mientras esté activo no podrás utilizar todo tu poder y viceversa, sólo podrás tener tu poder completamente hasta que ella lo libere y solo de esta manera, ya que si ella muere sin liberarlo...jamás podrás recuperar tu poder...aun así estás dispuesto a hacerlo- decía el dragón mientras miraba fijamente al joven delante de ella._

 _El joven sin dar una respuesta solo dio media vuelta._

… _._

 _La joven aún sumida en el dolor no fue consciente de que unos brazos la cargaban hasta que sintió la fría brisa nocturna y pudo distinguir la luz de la luna y las estrellas._

 _-¿Al fin me vas a matar?- preguntó la joven hacia el líder de la resistencia, pero el joven en respuesta la depositó en el suelo de rodillas para el dolor de la joven y ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se mantuvo en esta posición mientras miraba al joven quien también se había arrodillado enfrente de ella._

 _-Quiero que confíes en mí- mientras extendía una mano hacia ella._

 _-No seas ridiculo...ni siquiera te conozco- decía la joven mientras de un manotazo apartó la mano que le era extendida._

 _-Tienes razón y es por eso que necesito hacer esto- decía mientras utilizaba un poco de su magia y debajo de ellos una especie de círculo comenzaba a brillar, dicha magia les permitio ver los recuerdos del uno y del otro, sus emociones, sus sentimientos más profundos y hasta un vistazo a su futuro._

 _Ella vio al joven convertido en un rey que había logrado unificar el mundo._

 _El la vio a ella sonriendo y diciéndole unas palabras que no pudo entender y la vio destruirse en miles de pedazos frente a él._

 _Poco después de ver ambos sus recuerdos ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño y cayeron abrazados como dos amantes y de esta manera fueron encontrados por los demás en la mañana._

… _._

 _-Si me das tu fuerza, yo Solomon te prometo estar a tu lado por siempre- decía el joven mientras entralazaba sus manos con Akasha quien a su vez acercaba su frente hasta estar pegada con la de Solomon tan solo eran unos centímetros los que separaban los labios de uno y del otro._

 _-Si tu prometes estar a mi lado, yo te prometo servirte por siempre y velar por tu seguridad- decía la joven mientras cerraba los ojos y una luz comenzaba a rodearlos a ambos y fue justamente en una de sus manos entrelazadas donde la luz se concentró formando un pequeño anillo, este era la prueba fehaciente del vínculo formado entre ambos, eso y el hecho de que la joven recuperara su forma humana de nuevo._

… _.._

 _Ambos jóvenes hicieron honor a su juramento pues a pesar de las situaciones anteriores ambos aprendieron a confiar el uno en el otro._

 _Y mientras ambos estuvieran juntos eran invencibles._

 _Pero no todo es eterno…_

… _.._

 _-¿Lo amas no es así? no hay necesidad de que me lo ocultes- decía Arba a una sorprendida Akasha._

 _-Arba no se de que me estas hablando yo ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor- decía la joven ante tal afirmación que hacía la maga._

 _-Eh visto como se miran ambos y ese sentimiento es el amor, si es así porque no lo admiten ante todos nosotros-_

 _-Yo no sé que es el amor Arba...te lo juro- decía la joven mientras agachaba la mirada ante el escrutinio de la maga._

 _-Sabes que Sheba también está enamorada de él- ante tal respuesta Akasha no pudo evitar sorprenderse._

 _-Dime Arba ¿que sucedería si dos personas aman a la misma persona?- pues si Arba estaba en lo cierto ella y Sheba…_

 _-Solo generaría dolor entre ambas y lastimarian a Solomon- decía seriamente Arba._

 _-Entonces qué debo hacer para evitarles este dolor a ambos- decía una preocupada maga quien también quería muchísimo a la joven de cabello rosado._

 _-Debes olvidar esos sentimientos por el bien de Solomon y Sheba, después de todo Shiba es luz y tu eres oscuridad, yo no deseo que Solomon esté en la oscuridad- decía mientras abandonaba la habitación y dejaba a la joven de ojos rubí con un profundo dolor en su corazón._

… _._

 _-Deberias tener hijos Solomon- decían los compañeros a su líder y el ante tal comentario solo pudo quedarse observando fijamente a la maga de cabello negro, ella al sentirse observada le devolvió la mirada al joven y con una sonrisa falsa dijo._

 _-Me gustaría conocer al hijo de Solomon y Sheba, sería una hermosa combinación, ¿no creen?- dijo ante una sonrojada maga de cabello rosa y para la sorpresa de Solomon, quien simplemente evitó dar una respuesta directa._

… _._

 _-No quiero convertirme en Rey ni en un objeto de adoración- decía un molesto Solomon mientras estaba en un tiempo a solas con Akasha ya que sentía que estando con ella podía desahogarse libremente._

 _-¿Tan malo sería?- decía una calmada Akasha mientras se encontraba con los ojos cerrados escuchando las quejas de Solomon._

 _-No quiero ser como mi padre- decía para sorpresa de la joven quien abrió los ojos y con paso firme se acercó hasta el joven y con su mano ahuecó su mejilla para sorpresa de este y mientras lo miraba a los ojos le decía._

 _-Tu nunca serás como David...si llegaras a hacerlo...yo misma te mataría- decía la joven con aparente calma pero Solomon sabía que lo decía con algo de temor._

 _-Gracias Akasha- mientras tomaba la mano que se encontraba en su mejilla y la sostenía por unos momentos en su mano, pero la joven al recordar las palabras de Arba soltó inmediatamente la mano de Solomon._

… _._

 _-Deberías tomar más enserio las peticiones de Sheba...Solomon- decía la joven quien se encontraba admirando el cielo._

 _-Sheba aún es una niña y no entiendo el interés de tu parte- decía el joven mientras se encontraba sentado a lado de la joven._

 _-Deberías sentar cabeza con ella, es linda, es fuerte y se ve que le gustas- mientras volvía su mirada hacia el joven._

 _-Tu también eres hermosa y fuerte, eres una buena candidata también- decía el joven mientras se ponía de pie para estar a la par con la joven, ella por la diferencia de altura entre ambos, sabía que era la forma en que Solomon buscaba intimidarla._

 _-Así es pero yo soy un monstruo y un monstruo...no conoce el amor- "mentirosa" pensó la joven dentro de sí._

… _.._

 _-Dime Akasha ¿tu tambien estas enamorada de Solomon?- decía la maga de cabello rosa._

 _-No quieres saber la respuesta Sheba- decía la joven intentado alejarse de la maga._

 _-¿Por qué no luchas por él? porque me dejas el camino libre…- decía la maga quien había frenado a Akasha tomándola del brazo mientras le mostraba a esta una expresión de dolor._

 _-Porque también te quiero a ti….eres mi familia y nunca lastimaria a mi familia por un deseo egoista- decía la joven mientras se zafaba del agarre y le daba la espalda a la otra joven._

… _._

 _-Solomon y Sheba están saliendo quien lo diria- en el grupo de la resistencia se notaba un ambiente de burla y felicidad mientras hablaban de la nueva pareja. Pero en el fondo Arba en voz baja le decía a una destrozada maga de ojos rubí._

 _-Gracias-_

… _._

 _-Estás a punto de convertirte en rey, ¿como te sientes Solomon?- después de que el joven decidiera tomar su relación con Sheba más formal, Akasha tomó la decisión de alejarse del mismo y tomar un rol en un grupo que fuera más alejado del principal, del grupo donde se encontrará Solomon._

 _-No lo se, jamas quise llegar a esto pero la situación me lo pide- decía el joven mientras agregaba los últimos toques a su vestimenta como rey._

 _-Tienes razón pero era necesario, además creo que te falta otro toque final para parecer un auténtico rey- decía la joven mientras se acercaba hasta su próximo rey._

 _-¿Y eso es?- preguntó un intrigado Solomon, pero su pregunta no fue contestada ya que la joven solamente se acercó a él y en un movimiento casi imperceptible tomó la larga trenza del joven y en un movimiento la desató dejando libre su largo cabello._

 _-Ahora si pareces un rey- dijo la joven mientras le regalaba a su nuevo rey una sonrisa._

… _._

 _-Tenemos un noticia que darles- decía una emocionada Sheba, mientras un calmado Solomon se encontraba a su lado._

 _-Estoy embarazada- Akasha no supo el porque pero sintió como algo dentro de ella se hacía añicos aunque por fuera ella demostraba felicidad, una felicidad que no sentía ya que se encontraba en una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados._

 _Desgraciadamente las cosas estaban por terminar muy pronto y la prueba de ello fue que su anillo comenzó a resquebrajarse imperceptiblemente._

… _.._

 _-Señorita Akasha están atacando una base cerca de nosotros- decía un miembro de su equipo mientras se encontraban en medio de una lucha contra los ortodoxos._

 _-Retira a los soldados heridos y vayan con el rey a solicitar ayuda- mientras terminaba de asesinar al último de los soldados enemigos._

 _-Pero… y ¿usted señorita?- decía el joven soldado preocupado por el bienestar de su líder, y a pesar de que esta había demostrado ser muy poderosa se encontraba malherida._

 _-Estaré bien no te preocupes….ve!- decía la joven antes de lanzarse a la dirección donde se encontraba el enemigo._

… _.._

 _Una malherida Akasha se encontraba agotada después de acabar con todos los enemigos ella sóla y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse pudo sentir una presencia que hizo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, pues era una presencia que ella conocía muy bien._

 _-Al fin te vuelvo a encontrar mi pequeña, veo que sobreviviste a tu última tarea y no sabes cuánto me alegro- decía el mismísimo David quien estaba a espaldas de la joven y está inmediatamente intentó trazar un plan de escape, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al de pronto estar rodeada de más enemigos._

 _-Yo ya no te pertenezco David- decía la joven en un acto de rebeldía a pesar de su terror, pero al parecer estas palabras solo aumentaron la sonrisa del hombre frente a ella pues acercándose a ella y le dijo._

 _-Solomon se encargó de desviarte del camino pero no te preocupes yo te volveré a forjar- para el terror absoluto de la joven._

… _._

 _-Mi rey solicitó su ayuda, mi equipo fue emboscado y recibimos una información de que estaban atacando otro fuerte que estaba sin protección- decía un soldado ante Solomon el cual al escuchar esto tomó una actitud de seriedad._

 _-Entiendo, diganle a Akasha que vaya inmediatamente- decía el rey ya que entre los guerreros Akasha era la más rápida._

 _-Mi señor la señorita Akasha estaba luchando con nosotros- informaba el joven._

 _-¿Y donde esta?- decía Solomon mientras algo en su interior le advertía que la respuesta no le iba a agradar en lo absoluto._

 _-Ella fue a defender el fuerte sola- el soldado no pudo terminar de dar la información cuando Falan y Arba se lanzaron en la dirección en la que el joven había dado el informe._

… _._

 _-Esta vez ambos lograremos cumplir mi sueño mi preciosa Akasha y para eso necesito nuevamente te necesito- decía David mientras la joven a la que se dirigía estaba siendo obligada a utilizar su poder en medio de una agonía horrible para su cuerpo._

" _Ayudame...Solomon"_

…

 _Mientras tanto Solomon y todos el grupo de la resistencia se encontraban bastante impacientes pues Akasha, Arba y Falan no habían regresado y el rey tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba a punto de ir él mismo cuando Arba entró a la habitación seguida de una cabizbaja Falan quien al mirar los ojos desesperados de su rey sólo pudo desviar la mirada hacia un lado mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, lo cual no presagiaba un buen augurio, Solomon al ver esto no pudo formular la pregunta que todos estaban pensando, pero fue Sheba quien rompió el silencio._

 _-Akasha…¿donde esta Akasha?- decía la joven reina tratando de controlar sus emociones, pero nadie estuvo preparado para ver a la poderosa Arba romper a llorar frente a sus reyes y amigos y contestar con un deje de dolor en su voz._

 _-Akasha...fue asesinada mis majestades- decía mientras Falan corría en dirección a su esposo e hijo y rompía a llorar en sus brazos. Solomon se acercó hasta Arba y esta lo miro y pudo leer en su mirada lo que quería saber._

 _-Al parecer fue emboscada por David y sus hombres, desgraciadamente_

 _llegamos en el momento en el que ellos la apuñalaron hasta que no pudo moverse más, lo único que pudimos recuperar fue…- decía mientras acercaba su puño hasta la mano de Solomon quien solo pudo sentir como un anillo lleno de sangre caía dentro de su mano._

… _.._

 _-Al parecer mi hijo fue lo suficientemente ingenuo para caer en mi trampa, así que porque no activamos la barrera mi pequeña- decía David quien con un movimiento de su báculo hacia que la pequeña joven encadenada activará su magia sin su voluntad._

" _Por favor...se los suplico rompan esta barrera antes de que sea muy tarde" pensaba la joven desde su magullado cuerpo y derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, rogando que el tiempo les permitiera salvar a tiempo a sus amigos._

… _.._

 _Para el horror de la joven la barrera fue rota después de que ese hombre aniquilara con todo a su paso y no pudo evitar que la culpa la carcomiera por dentro, si tan solo ella no hubiera sido tan ingenua como para ser capturada si tan solo esa vez hubiera acabado con su vida este infierno nunca hubiera sucedido._

 _Se sentía culpable y mucho… pero aún había algo que podía hacer para tratar de expiar sus pecados y hacer pagar a David, por lo cual con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se acercó hacia aquel báculo._

… _._

 _Después de regresar al templo donde David les había tendido la trampa, Solomon pudo observar con dolor que Akasha se encontraba viva y se dio cuenta que entre los dos, solo fue Akasha quien cumplio con su promesa pues siempre fue su aliada a pesar de sus heridas, ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mantuvo el equilibrio en el mundo en él vivían ofreciendo su vida para ganar el suficiente tiempo, mientras él la había dado por muerta...y tal vez fue por esto que tomó la decisión que cambiaría todo el rumbo de la historia de su mundo._

… _.._

 _A pesar de que su cuerpo se encontraba acostado en esa cama sin poder despertar Akasha era consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de la destrucción de sus antiguos aliados, de las discusiones, de las traiciones y sobre todo de la muerte...y no pudo evitar llorar amargamente mientras veía como la vida de Sheba se apagaba para siempre._

…

 _El regreso del rey a la batalla marcó el final de la misma y a su vez la joven maga despertó de su sueño y se lanzó a la batalla a la par de su rey apareciendo delante de él dándole la espalda._

 _-Lo siento Solomon, por todo lo que hice- decía mientras miraba en dirección del mismo y él solo atinaba a mirarla, tal vez el sabia que seria la ultima vez que ellos lucharian lado a lado._

 _-Y es por eso que yo te devuelvo tu libertad- y al decir esto la joven acercó un objeto hacia sus labios el cual beso, el rey miró hacia su cuello donde resguardaba el anillo que se le entregó como prueba de la muerte de dicha joven y se dio cuenta que este ya no estaba y regreso su mirada hacia la joven._

 _-Pero antes de despedirme...quiero decirte algo- mientras dejaba ver al rey el anillo, el cual comenzó a brillar mientras los envolvía a ambos._

 _-Siempre te ame Solomon...adios- y el rey recordó aquella vez que vieron el futuro de ambos y entonces entendió las palabras que no había escuchado aquella vez, lo último que vio de la joven fue como esta comenzaba a romperse en pedazos para dar paso a un dragón enorme de alas negras, cuyo rugido retumbó por todo ese roto mundo._

… _.._

 _Después de eso todo fue oscuridad, recordé mi infancia donde también todo fue oscuridad pero por alguna razón sentí como cai más profundamente en ella. Escuche mi nombre muchas veces, pero no distinguía quien me llamaba y quien intentaba tomar mi mano. No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero recuerdo que un pequeño latido dorado me despertó. Al despertar lo primero que vi fue a Ugo, quien me dijo lo que ya sabía….Solomon había muerto, pero su hijo Aladdin estaba vivo gracias a Ugo más sin embargo….yo no merecía conocer a este niño. Ugo no pudo convencerme de ayudarle en la creación de su nuevo mundo pero me habló de su sistema Magi, yo le dije que me rehusaba a servir a otra persona que no fuera Solomon por lo cual gracias a que mi poder había regresado pude sellarme a mi misma._

 _Pero no conté con que Ugo me sellara dentro de otro Dijin, al menos fue Vinea quien en mi anterior vida me había tratado como una aliada y no como un monstruo, pense que pasaria toda mi vida dentro de Vinea hasta que mi tiempo volviera a correr y pudiera morir, ya que las reglas del sistema que creo Ugo no me ataban a mi, era una anomalía en este mundo. Pero sentí sus presencias, la de David, Al-Thamen y Aladdin, y comencé a interesarme de nuevo en este nuevo mundo, y jamás pensé que Vinea terminaría al servicio de una chiquilla, pero tal vez fue su parecido a mi que le tome cariño y me juré que si me necesitaba la ayudaria, pero nunca esperé que mi señor…. que una parte de Solomon reencarnaría en este niño y ahora tengo que volver a pelear para enmendar mis errores del pasado._

 **Notas de la autora: Hola! después de tanto tiempo jaja lo siento pero mi vida es un caos en cuestiones de salud pero al fin pude seguir con la segunda parte en este capitulo mezcle los pensamientos de Akasha y los de Solomon, no quise apagarme tanto a los eventos del manga para no entrar en detalles y no alargarlo más.**

 **Para este capitulo utilice de inspiración mucha banda sonora de varias series animes que me gustan, si pudieran recomendarme alguna pista de música o ost que les guste lo escucharia con mucho gusto.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


	18. Revelación

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 17. Revelación**

 **Dentro de Vinea**

 **Kougyoku POV**

Después de que la luz se disipará y dejaramos de ver los recuerdos de Akasha pude darme cuenta que Aladdin y yo nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde reside mi nuevo dijin, aquel mundo oscuro lleno de estrellas pero Akasha al igual que Vinea no se veía por ningún lado para mi frustración, creo que realmente ella no quiere que Aladdin la vea.

Pero fue en ese justo momento cuando Aladdin soltó mi mano y camino dejándome atrás por ese mundo, no podía notar su semblante pero avanzaba a paso firme.

-Si crees que después de mostrarme tus recuerdos, piensas que estoy satisfecho, dejame decirte que no es así...dame la cara AKASHA- nunca en mi vida había escuchado la voz de Aladdin tan seria y llena de furia, él al que siempre había visto como un niño lleno de alegría y curiosidad por el mundo que lo rodeaba verlo de esta forma me sorprendía.

-Aparece frente a mi- ha pesar de las palabras de Aladdin, Akasha no hacía aparición y por la relación de esta con los padres de Aladdin pienso que no lo quería hacer debido a la gran culpa que sentía.

-Crees que fue tu culpa pero no lo fue, hiciste lo mejor para proteger a tu familia y dejaste a un lado el amor que sentias por la felicidad de los que te rodeaban...tu no dejaste morir a nadie, te usaron para infringir daño pero no fue tu desición, por favor Akasha aparece, Aladdin y tu merecen hablar- trate de razonar con ella mientras mi voz se rompía pues podía entender su dolor, aunque realmente nunca experimente por todo lo que ella había pasado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que del agua debajo de nosotros comenzará a surgir el enorme dragón negro quien solemnemente se inclinó ante mí.

-Gracias por sus palabras mi reina pero eso no borra lo que en realidad sucedió- decía mientras miraba fijamente a Aladdin el cual se acercó hasta estar enfrente de ella, yo solo podía mirarlos un poco alejada ya que era algo que ellos necesitaban hablar.

-No fue tu culpa Akasha, Kougyoku dijo lo que yo mismo te iba a decir, tu nunca quisiste hacer daño y por esto sufriste más que nadie-

-Lo es y tan solo si su padre me hubiera dejado morir aquella vez… nos hubiéramos evitado este dolor-

-Mi padre te salvo porque sentía culpa por lo que David te hizo, pero después lo hizo porque te quería y no quería perderte-

-El no era responsable por lo que hicieron de mí-

-Pero él así lo sintió, ya que después de que él desapareciera aquella vez, David se enfocó únicamente en convertirte en ejecutora ¿no es así?-

-Fui convertida en un monstruo y a pesar de que luche al lado de ellos nada ni nadie podía perdonarme por todos los pecados que cometí-

-Eso no es cierto, nunca fuiste un monstruo...ellos te veían como parte de su familia también-

-Yo...nunca podré perdonarme a mi misma joven Aladdin, entiendalo por favor- en este punto estaba a punto de intervenir cuando vi a Aladdin que llevaba su mano hacia su cabello y para sorpresa de ambas lo desataba dejándonos ver su largo cabello suelto, no pude evitar sonrojarme ya que debido a sus nuevas facciones más varoniles y a su semblante serio, realmente se veía muy apuesto y dejaba en claro el gran parecido que tenía este con su padre y creo que Akasha pensó lo mismo que yo porque se puso rígida.

-Yo soy Aladdin la mitad del rey Solomon y el hijo de la reina Sheba, yo más que nadie conozco sus sentimientos y se lo mucho que ambos sufrieron al saber que te habían perdido, pero también se que si hay alguien que pueda frenar a Al-Thamen eres tu, una de las guerreras más fuertes de Alma Toran y si quieres enmendar tus errores que dices que cometiste, pelea con nosotros ayúdanos a salvar este mundo de los deseos egoístas de David y protege a esta nueva familia tuya- el discurso de Aladdin no solo hizo mella en Akasha también lo hizo en mí, la fuerza de su voz y su mirada realmente me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que él había madurado, y me permitió verlo como él hombre en que se había convertido.

-Yo apoyo a Aladdin, sin importar tu pasado lo que importa realmente es como forjaras tu camino hacia el futuro, sé que hubo promesas incompletas entre ustedes dos pero permíteme hacerte esta promesa- no dude en acercarme a hasta ella y nuevamente Akasha bajo su mano hacia mí, dejé que mi frente la tocara y recordando las memorias que anteriormente nos había mostrado pude decir.

-Si me das tu poder, yo Kougyoku te prometo estar a tu lado por siempre- ella al escuchar esto me miró fijamente y algo en ella pareció iluminarse, de pronto sentí la mano de Aladdin en mi cintura mientras también apoyaba su frente en la cabeza de Akasha.

-Si me das tu compañía, yo Aladdin te prometo el cumplir las promesas inconclusas- poco después de lo dicho por Aladdin una luz dorada nos rodeo a los tres.

 **Imperio Kou**

 **Sala del trono**

Mientras que el Magi de cabellos azules y la princesa se encontraban dormidos gracias al poder del mismo magi, los otros involucrados en la anterior batalla se encontraban reponiendose de sus heridas.

-Hakuryuu y Morgiana les debo una disculpa por todo lo que ha pasado- decía la ex General Yamuraiha quien se sentía responsable de las acciones de su antiguo rey.

-No es su culpa Yamuraiha-san, no debe disculparse encontraremos la manera de hacer recapacitar a Sinbad- decía el antiguo emperador de Kou para tranquilizar a la joven. No pudieron continuar su conversación porque un pequeño llanto rompió con el silencio en la habitación, se trataba del pequeño príncipe quien a pesar de caos no había despertado hasta ahora, la joven bruja en un intento por calmarlo sólo lo mecía.

Tanto Hakuryuu como Morgiana no pudieron evitar la curiosidad y se acercaron a contemplar al niño.

-Es tan pequeño y lindo- decía Morgiana mientras acariciaba con cuidado la mejilla del bebé.

-Su cabello es igual al de Kouen- decía nostálgico Hakuryuu mientras tocaba el cabello del pequeño príncipe.

-¿Puedo cargarlo Yamuraiha-san?- decía tímidamente la joven guerrera.

-Claro Morgiana toma- decía mientras depositaba al bebé en las manos de la joven Fanallis para el mal humor de Judar quien veía todo a la distancia, ya que para él solamente Kougyoku y él eran los únicos indicados para cargar al chibi.

-Tsk, maldita sea- exclamó el Magi oscuro mientras recordaba los eventos de la batalla pasada.

-Sientes lo mismo que yo no es así Judar- decía Yunnan quien estaba junto al antiguo oráculo de Kou.

-No se de que me hablas-

-Sientes la necesidad de proteger a ese niño, ¿no es así? - Judar no le respondió a Yunnan pero el sentía ese mismo sentimiento de protección hacia el chibi, y mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta a esto, la habitación de pronto comenzó a llenarse de Rukh dorado y este comenzó a rodeaba a Kougyoku y a Aladdin, pero gracias a la exclamación de sorpresa de Morgiana pudieron darse cuenta que el pequeño príncipe también comenzaba a ser rodeado por el rukh.

-¿Que está pasando?- decía Hakuryuu quién no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Los magi ahí presentes tampoco sabían qué era lo que ocurría hasta que comenzaron a sentir la necesidad de invocar aún más rukh y no sólo ellos sino también el Magi de Reim también sentía la necesidad a pesar de estar muy lejos, pero los tres lo hicieron y este rukh envolvió a los dos jóvenes dormidos y al pequeño al punto no dejarlos a la vista, para de pronto tan súbitamente como había comenzado se detuvo dejando a la habitación en silencio y a los presentes atónitos pues tanto la princesa como el pequeño magi poseían en su mano un sello de una estrella de ocho puntas lo cual era imposible ya que únicamente este sello aparecía en los contenedores metálicos, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue ver dicha estrella en el cuerpo de un pequeño niño cabello rojizo y ojos color dorado quien enfrente de todos se giró en dirección a la princesa quien no parecía sorprendida en absoluto sino que más bien veía al pequeño con un rastro de infinita ternura y este correspondió a la mirada de la princesa con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola mamá- decía el pequeño Keiki de ahora 7 años de edad.

…

 _Un mes después_

 **Asamblea de la Alianza de los Siete Mares**

 **Sinbad POV**

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había visto a Kougyoku y a nuestro hijo, esa noche en la que ella juró matarme y en la cual todo el ejército de Sindria desplegado en Kou había sido expulsado del mismo.

Habíamos intentado volver a ingresar a Kou pero una poderosa barrera nos lo impedía, tanto Arba como yo tenemos la idea de que esta barrera fue creada por el dijin que ahora le sirve a Kougyoku y por lo que me contó Arba dicho genio es muy poderoso, no podíamos arriesgarnos pero en cuanto esta barrera franqueara volveríamos a reclamar a Kou.

Y fue justamente hace unos días que nos llegó una petición del reino de Kou donde el representante, el antiguo asistente de Kougyoku nos solicitaba una audiencia en donde pedía que todos los miembros de la Alianza nos encontráramos presentes y aquí estamos esperando a que se presentará.

Estábamos a punto de cancelar la reunión cuando entró, por su semblante todos podíamos deducir lo nervioso que se encontraba, solo esperaba que terminara la reunión para interrogarlo acerca del paradero de Kougyoku.

-Prim.. mero que na..da me gustaría agradecerles por haberse reunido el día de hoy- a pesar de que trataba de mantener un semblante serio su voz denotaba su nerviosismo.

-Si un miembro de la Alianza solicita una audiencia no somos quien para negarse la representante Ka Koubun… pero me gustaría aprovechar para que nos aclarara el por que las tropas enviadas a Kou fueron expulsadas y la aparición de una barrera que evita que cualquier miembro de la Alianza se acerque a Kou, es que acaso su país de nuevo se rebela ante las reglas de la Alianza- tenía que en dejarlo en evidencia y por la palidez en su rostro sabía que la amenaza había sido captada.

-No, mis señores no es así, les prometo que todas sus preguntas serán aclaradas después del aviso que tengo que darles- esto solo incrementó los murmullos en la sala y por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, entonces con un movimiento de mi mano los murmullos cesaron y le di la palabra nuevamente.

-Yo Ka Koubun, ya no soy el presentate de Kou ese cargo ya no representa mi rango pues ahora le pertenece a mi señor- dicho esto la puerta fue abierta dando paso a una figura que reconocí muy bien.

-Mi nombre es Kougyoku Ren 5ta emperatriz del reino de Kou y ahora soy la representante de mi reino ante la Alianza y como representante quiero pedirle a usted presidente Sinbad si me da la palabra para aclarar sus cuestiones anteriormente planteadas- decía mientras me miraba a los ojos, no había resentimiento ni odio qué fue lo que me dejó atónito pues recordaba la amenaza de la última vez.

-Claro- fue todo lo único que pude decir no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, verla me dejaba sin palabras se veía realmente muy hermosa, y el porte que mostraba realmente la hacía parecer una emperatriz magnífica, ella a lo dicho por mi camino hacia su asistente y regalándole una tenue sonrisa este le dio su lugar frente a los miembros de la Alianza.

-¿Emperatriz? Cómo es esto posible y porque no se nos notificó- decía indignada la reina Artemina.

-Verá eso es muy simple debido a que como mi país fue atacado y sitiado, nos vimos en la necesidad de excluirlos- decía Kougyoku quien no parecía afectada ante las acusaciones.

-Está diciendo que la Alianza atacó a uno de los suyos- decía el rey Darius.

-Lo afirmó rey Darius ya que en ese altercado, mi vida y la de mi hijo estuvo en riesgo- decía Kougyoku mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí.

-Y es por esto que eh tomado la decisión por el bien de mi reino y de mi familia, que en este día el reino de Kou se separa de la Alianza- esto era algo que me esperaba pero el ver a Kougyoku dar media vuelta dispuesta a irse me hizo reaccionar.

-Emperatriz Kougyoku realmente es consciente de las implicaciones que se darán después de este anuncio suyo, y habló tanto económicamente como militarmente- dije en el tono más serio que pude ya que no creía que realmente ella tuviera las agallas para tomar esta decisión.

-Lo sé Sinbad-sama y es por eso que también tengo otro anuncio que hacer...cualquiera que intente volver a atacar a Kou será aniquilado no importa quien sea- decía fríamente ante toda la audiencia quien inmediatamente reaccionaron.

-¿Acaso es esa una amenaza Emperatriz?, díganos de qué manera defenderá a su país usted que es usuario de sólo un dijin.. o acaso no recuerda su fallida guerra civil- decía de nuevo la reina Artemina.

 **Kougyoku POV**

-No es una amenaza para nadie que no esté planeando atacar mi país reina Artemira, por el contrario sólo debe ser tomada por aquellos que busquen atacar y respondiendo a su pregunta se lo diré, del lado de Kou lucharán magis y usuarios de dijin que están a mi lado apoyándome, y por si no estaba enterada lo hago de su conocimiento, soy usuaria de dos dijins- dije segura de mi misma ya que no iba a volver a agachar la mirada ante nadie no sólo por mi familia, también por mi país y por mi misma.

La mirada de Sinbad me atravesaba como si intentará encontrar algo dentro de mi, pero su presencia ya no me afectaba...no ahora que tenía a alguien más en mi vida, sin más nada que decir me di la vuelta para regresar a Kou junto con Ka Koubun pero…de pronto entraron unos soldados a toda prisa y se inclinaron ante los miembros de la Alianza..yo sabiendo el caos que sería desatado seguí caminando hacia el frente sin detenerme y pude escuchar claramente la noticia de estos hombres.

-Presidente hay algo que debe saber con urgencia- decía uno de los hombres.

-Habla- la voz de Sinbad retumbó por toda la sala y parecía como de pronto el tiempo comenzará a avanzar más lento pero al final pude sonreír como desde hace mucho tiempo no podía.

-Los príncipes desterrados de Kou han desaparecido y sus contenedores metálicos también- decía uno de los soldados claramente alterado.

-Y no es sólo eso mi señor el reino de Kina ha aparecido dentro de la barrera de Kou- decía otro de los soldados y en este punto la sala comenzó a llenarse de murmullos y yo sin detenerme seguía avanzando con paso firme en medio del caos.

-Pero además mi señor...en el reino de Reim...ha aparecido una barrera identica a la de Kou- al terminar de decir esto último pude sentir como el poder mágico de Sinbad era liberado por lo cual me detuve y giré en su dirección, todos en la sala estaban a la expectativa de que era lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Quieres explicar todo esto Kougyoku?- dijo Sinbad en un tono sombrío, y pude darme cuenta que no sólo él había activado su poder mágico sino también los otros reyes, pero esto menos que intimidarme me dio más valor y el sello en mi vano brillo dándome un sentimiento de seguridad.

-Mi intención no es luchar Sinbad pero no crean que no me defenderé si me atacan, y respondiendo a tu pregunta...solo estoy protegiendo a mi familia- dije con intenciones de dar vuelta pero no espere que la reina de Artemyra se lanzará a atacarme así que invocando la espada de Vinea pude refrenar su ataque.

-No quieres pelear pero aún así incitas a la división, quién te has creído mocosa- dijo mientras me veía con odio latente en sus ojos.

-Yo no inicié esta pelea su majestad por el contrario ese fue Sinbad, que ¿quién soy? soy la emperatriz de Kou y madre del hijo de Sinbad- terminé diciéndolo ante la mirada sin sentimientos del mismo Sinbad y ante la exclamación de sorpresa de todos los ahí reunidos.

-Es...eso es mentira- dijo la reina Artemina, por su voz pude percibir que estaba molesta y comprendí el porqué de su molestia...ella también estaba enamorada de Sinbad.

 _-¿Porque mentiría mi madre su majestad?- dijo una voz desconocida que apareció detrás de la joven emperatriz de Kou, quién se hizo a un lado para mostrar a un joven de largo cabello rojizo y ojos dorados quien era una copia exacta solo que más pequeña del presidente de la Alianza._

 _-Después de todo con mirarme es más que suficiente ¿no cree?- decía sonriendo Keiki el príncipe de Kou pero también heredero de la corona de Sindria, de ahora 14 años._

 **Nunca hay que subestimar a una reina y menos a una a la cual le han infringido demasiado dolor.**

 **Notas de la autora: En este capitulo ya avanzamos más en la historia, el giro importante aquí es que ya todos saben del secretito guardado de Sinbad y Kougyoku muajaja, lo que sigue en el siguiente capitulo es explicarles el porque Keiki a crecido tanto en tampoco tiempo, solo les puedo dar una pista...recuerdan el pacto de ¿Akasha y Solomon? me gustaria saber sus teorias.**

 **Sin nada más que decir y agradeciendo que sigan leyendo esta historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	19. Propuesta

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 18. Propuesta**

 **Kougyoku POV**

Todos en la sala mantenían silencio ante la repentina aparición de Keiki pero sobre todo estaban a la expectativa de que Sinbad desmintiera lo dicho por este, podía notar en sus rostros la incredulidad.

-Tu no puedes ser mi hijo, el hijo de Kougyoku y yo no debe tener más de un mes- dijo Sinbad seriamente mientras su mirada se alternaba entre Keiki y yo.

-Eso tiene una explicación bastante sencilla padre… verás en vista de nuestro último encuentro, Aladdin, mama y su dijin decidieron que debían acelerar mi crecimiento para no ser un blanco tan fácil- me sorprendió la serenidad de Keiki ya que a pesar de saber todo, mi hijo no mostraba rencor alguno hacia Sinbad.

-¿Acelerar? ¿De qué estás hablando mocoso?- decía la reina Artemina.

-Es uno de los poderes del sirviente de mamá, muy útil no cree su majestad- decía Keiki y en tono galante mientras miraba fijamente a la reina quien ante la mirada de mi hijo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo y esta vez quiero una respuesta Kougyoku… ¿quieres explicar la situación de Kina y Reim?- decía Sinbad fríamente hacia nosotros, interrumpiendo la conversación entre la reina y mi hijo.

-Kina está bajo la protección de Kou y Reim es ahora un aliado de mi reino y por lo que tengo entendido Reim nunca formó parte de la Alianza- dije totalmente calmada pues era verdad.

-¿Estás admitiendo que estás protegiendo a un prófugo de la Alianza? Al igual que estas sacando de su destierro a tus hermanos que son traidores ante la Alianza y Kou- dijo Sinbad acercándose más a mi por su semblante pude notar que estaba enfurecido.

-Lo que haga o no con los príncipes desterrados no es tu problema Sinbad ahora menos que ya no soy parte de la Alianza- decía dando un paso más cerca hacia él.

-Esto es una insurrección de tu parte Kougyoku y te recomiendo que des marcha atrás-

-Tu Sinbad no eres nada en mi vida para decirme tales palabras-

-Lo hago por tu bien, no clames paz cuando tus acciones llaman a la guerra- en este punto tanto Sinbad como yo nos encontrábamos solo a un par de pasos pues en medio de nuestra discusión nos acercamos casi inconscientemente.

-Kina y Reim son mis aliados, tu no puedes meterte en los asuntos de Kou porque ya no pertenecemos a tu absurda alianza- dice en el tono más frío posible mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes proteger a Kina y a su rey? te recuerdo quien fue la persona que casi asesina a tu hermano Koumei...o ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?- su tono sarcástico casi me provocó soltarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero ya no era la princesa temperamental que antes fui...ahora era una reina y como tal debía actuar.

-El rey de Kina fue perdonado por sus actos pasados pues fue el primero en brindarme su ayuda para proteger a mi hijo y a mi reino, además te recuerdo Sinbad ¿quiénes fueron los cobardes que esperaron para atacar a una nación dividida en esos instantes?- los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo a hacer eco por toda la sala, gritos de ofensas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

-Nosotros apoyamos a uno de los nuestro...Hakuryuu si no mal recordamos, además deberías ser agradecida Kougyoku...nosotros salvamos a tu país del colapso- en este punto solo quería acabar con él a golpes pero una mano me tomó suavemente y al mirar a mi lado pude ver la mirada de mi hijo aquellos ojos que me recordaban tanto a los de su padre pero a la vez me recordaban tanto a los de mi hermano Kouen.

-¿Y si Hakuryuu es su gran compañero?…¿porque lo cazan como si fuera un traidor?, él fue la persona que libró a este mundo de Al-Thamen, él es el héroe de esta historia...no tu Sinbad recuerda que tus errores también tuvieron consecuencias desastrosas o acaso…¿ya te olvidaste de Pathervia?- sabía que la provocación de Keiki era para regresarle la puñalada a su padre y realmente sabía las consecuencias de ello pero realmente esperaba que Sinbad cayera en ella.

Para mi sorpresa no fue Sinbad quien cayó en ella pero si una persona cercana a él, pude ver como el contenedor metálico se acercaba directamente hacia mi hijo por lo cual me puse delante de él y concentrando una parte de la armadura de Akasha pude tomar con mi mano aquellas cadenas que Ja´Far había lanzado y con un movimiento de mano las rompí ante la mirada de todos aquellos que alguna vez me subestimaron.

 **Sinbad POV**

Decir que estaba molesto era poco ya que no me esperaba tal movida por parte de Kougyoku, además que no la creía capaz de poder forjar alianzas con Kina y Reim, si no hacia algo esto se me saldría de las manos y perdería no solo a Kou, sino también a Kina y Reim. Trate de intimidarla como antes pero su mirada no flaqueaba ni una vez ante mí y luego ese niño...mi hijo...no la reencarnación de aquel rey caído, su sola presencia me exasperaba al punto de que solo quería lanzarme a atacarlo, pero debía guardar la calma aunque en este punto ya me era muy difícil.

Los reproches de Kougyoku, y el hecho de que ya no me tuviera respeto como antes era lo que más difícil se me hacía de sobrellevar y a pesar de que se veía tan hermosa, algo dentro de mi me decía que era tiempo de acabar con su vida, pues tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a interponer en mi camino una y otra vez, así que quise herirla con mis palabras pero no contaba con que ese niño me atacará a mi, me recordó aquel sentimiento de derrota que ya casi nunca había vuelto a experimentar y me dolió...estaba a punto de lanzarme a terminar esto, pues tenia ante mi las unicas dos causas por las cuales no podía cumplir con mi destino, pero no contaba con que Ja´Far en un intento por defenderme se lanzará al ataque así como tampoco espere que Kougyoku con una sola mano destruyera uno de mis contenedores metálicos.

-Les dije que si le intentaban tocar un solo cabello a mi hijo...deberían pasar por mi cadáver- fue la voz de Kougyoku quien rompió el tenso silencio creado en la sala, yo por mi parte me sentía conmocionado pues no llevaba su peineta…¿cómo había podido invocar a su dijin? sin ella.

-Mi madre ya lo había dicho y yo lo quiero repetir...Kou no quiere ser participe de ninguna guerra más, así que les pido compostura por su parte- dijo ese mocoso mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Es todo, nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Kougyoku mientras tomaba a aquel mocoso y daban media vuelta para irse.

 **-¿Nos dejan tan pronto?- resonó una voz en la estancia.**

 **Kougyoku POV**

No hacía falta girarme para reconocer esa voz y mi hijo también lo hizo, pues pude sentir como tomaba más fuertemente mi mano mientras una sonrisa extraña se dibujaba en su cara, así que sin esperar más me di media vuelta y la encare.

-Nos alegra verte de nuevo Hakuei- dije mientras sonreía ante el cuerpo de Hakuei que era controlado por Gyokuen o Arba, aquella persona que tanto daño le había causado a mi reino pero sobretodo a Hakuryuu y a Judar.

-Kougyoku estás tan llena de sorpresas querida, dime ¿acaso no me vas a presentar a tu hijo?- dijo mientras se posicionaba a un lado de Sinbad y lo tomaba del brazo a pesar que este no despegaba la mirada de nosotros.

-Mi nombre es Keiki Ren, pero creo que ya nos conocíamos de hace mucho tiempo- dijo Keiki mientras le sonreía a esa mujer y pude notar por un breve instante como la mirada de ella cambio ante lo dicho por Keiki.

-Quien lo diria, volverte a encontrar aquí…- casi nadie escuchó esto último ya que lo había dicho en un tono muy bajo pero muy perceptible para nosotros.

-Lo siento Hakuei pero debemos irnos tenemos asuntos pendientes en el reino, si nos disculpas-

-De hecho Kougyoku quería hablar contigo...no más bien proponerte algo- dijo mientras soltaba a Sinbad y se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-¿Propuesta?- dije en el tono más inocente posible pero por dentro estaba totalmente alerta.

-Así es verás quiero proponerte algo…¿quieres luchar conmigo?- dijo para mayor sorpresa de los miembros reunidos en esa sala.

-¿Una lucha? y qué ganaríamos con ello- dije mientras analizaba su propuesta.

-Muy simple nos evitaremos tanto conflicto, mira si yo gano quiero que nos entregues el reino de Kou y a todos sus aliados, y además quiero que me entregues la corona- dijo mientras mantenía su sonrisa inocente en la cara.

-Acepto tus términos Hakuei pero si yo gano, la Alianza nos dejara en paz no sólo a Kou sino a su aliados y eso incluye a mis hermanos, a Hakuryuu y al rey de Kina- dije con la misma estúpida sonrisa que ella.

-Muy sencillo- dijo ella quitándole importancia al asunto y entonces continúe.

-Y además quiero que se nos entregue el reino de Sindria...tres reinos por uno, ¿no es acaso una buena oferta?- no se si fue la mirada de Sinbad o el brillo sádico en los ojos de Hakuei pero sabía que esta apuesta que fue propuesta por Arba solo era un paso más en nuestro plan y tal y como Hakuryuu predijo ella la realizó, no pude evitar reír ante la consternación de todos pues nuestro planes comenzaban a avanzar...de acuerdo al plan.

 **Pero primero Sindria debía caer en nuestras manos...**

 **Notas de la autora: chan chan chaaaaaaan que puedo decir de repente me pega la loquera, en fin la continuación de este capitulo el "VS" espero terminarlo y subirlo el día domingo, para que esten al pendiente. Otra cosa estoy a punto de finalizar mi otra historia "Vals" y en mi mente loca ya estoy maquinando una nueva pero quiero su opinión acerca de con quién les gustaría ver a Kougyoku, hasta este momento va ganando el AlaKou pero estoy abierta a sugerencias :D**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Jackesita Frost: Hace mucho que no tenía un review gracias por devolverme la fe y quitarme la idea de que esta historia ya no la lee nadie :( pero espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.D. ¿A alguien se le ocurre alguna canción para un vals que me pueda recomendar? :3 se los agradecería muchísimo es para mi otro fic.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	20. Insurrección

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 19. Insurrección**

 **Sinbad POV**

No podía creer la cantidad de eventos que se desataron en aquella infernal reunión el hecho de que Kougyoku sea emperatriz y tenga bajo su protección a Kina y Reim, como que me haya amenazado abiertamente frente a todos mis aliados...pero sobre todo no esperaba aquel duelo entre mi esposa y ella.

-Muy bien Kougyoku, con gusto aceptaremos tu oferta pero debes entender la gravedad de lo que estamos a punto de hacer no crees- decía Arba con esa sonrisa enferma mientras ponía una mano sobre mi pecho y miraba fijamente a ambos.

-Lo comprendo a la perfección hermana- dijo Kougyoku.

-Entonces esto será un duelo por todo o nada, la perdedora no sólo perderá su reino sino también la vida- lo dicho por Arba solo logró incrementar el número de exclamaciones en la sala y yo por mi parte no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Acaso te volviste más loca?- dije tomando a "Hakuei" entre mis brazos y susurrandole al oido para que nadie más escuchará.

-Oh mi querido Sinbad ¿estás preocupado por mi? o ¿temes que mate a tu amada princesa bastarda?- ante lo último no pude evitar abrazarla más fuerte.

-No me retes a deshacerme de ti Arba...no puedes interferir en mis planes- dije con el mayor autocontrol posible pues sólo quería encerrar a esa mujer.

-Por el contrario sólo me desharé de este estorbo para que podamos asesinar a la amenaza mayor...Sinbad piensa más con la cabeza y menos con el corazón, de alguna u otra forma nuestra princesita debe morir- dijo para separarse de mi abrazo y caminar hacia Kougyoku que no quitaba la mirada de nosotros.

-Entonces…¿es un trato hermana?- dijo Arba extendiendo su mano hacia Kougyoku y esta solo pudo tomarla sellando el destino de ambas.

 **Reino de Kou**

 **Sala del trono**

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono del reino de Kou, un joven de cabello rubio se paseaba por toda la habitación totalmente nervioso, mientras en medio de la habitación una runa les mostraba los eventos que se estaban desarrollando en la reunión de la Alianza.

-Alibaba debes calmarte- decía la joven fannalis desesperada de ver al joven ir y venir por toda la habitación.

-No puedo hacerlo...simplemente les dije que era mala idea que fuera sola con Keiki- decía el joven portador de Amon.

-Estará bien Alibaba-kun- decía el joven Magi de cabellos azules.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro Aladdin?, que acaso no acabas de escuchar que se va a enfrentar a esa bruja- decía completamente alterado el joven.

-Alibaba-kun estará bien porque Kougyoku es muy fuerte...además mientras ellas estén juntas nada las podrá vencer- decía Aladdin mientras veía su mano derecha con nostalgia.

-Solo espero que no suceda nada malo-

-Creeme Alibaba-kun, yo creo en ellas-

-Yo también lo creo Alibaba- decía la joven Morgiana.

-Entonces solo nos queda esperar- decía un joven de cabellos negros ingresando a la habitación, seguido de tres figuras detrás de él.

 **Salón de la Alianza**

Justo después de separar sus manos ambas descendientes del imperio de Kou activaron sus respectivas armaduras.

-Reside en mi cuerpo… Paimon-

-Reside en mi cuerpo… Akasha-

Tan pronto como ambas exclamaron sus invocaciones un torbellino de poder las rodeo, aunque para la mayoría no era una sorpresa observar la armadura blanca de la reina de Sindria pero por el contrario todos se quedaron en completo silencio cuando la oscuridad engullo a la emperatriz de Kou y reveló su nueva forma… aquella armadura que era tan oscura como la noche pero que le infringía a todos los presentes un sentimiento de asombro y de temor.

Rosa contra rosa en sus miradas pero blanco contra negro fue el contraste entre ambas, mientras la armadura de Hakuei semejaba a un ángel la de Kougyoku simulaba a un demonio, para todos los presentes en esa sala no sabían qué era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero de pronto ambas se lanzaron a la carga sin importarles nada, pues en su mirada podía distinguirse una sed de sangre sin igual, la determinación de matarse la una a la otra...

El impacto de sus choques dificultaba el que los demás pudieran observar la batalla con detenimiento, pero los más experimentados podían notar la potencia de los impactos y la velocidad de los ataque de ambas, era claro que eran guerreras experimentadas pero en determinado punto fue la emperatriz Kougyoku quien creó un orbe oscuro que comenzó a arrastrar a la reina de Sindria quién no pudo evitar ser absorbida y la misma emperatriz se lanzó hacia ese mismo orbe que al entrar en contacto con ella desapareció de la habitación.

 **Sinbad POV**

Tan rápido como comenzó la batalla Kougyoku y Arba desaparecieron de la sala después de ese último ataque, todos en la habitación quedamos sorprendidos por tal demostración, sólo hubo una persona que permaneció en calma en todo momento.

-No te preocupa tu madre..niño- dije mientras miraba con profundo odio como aquel niño estaba de los más calmado sentado mientras miraba hacia ningún punto en específico.

-No- respondió secamente dirigiendome una rápida mirada.

-No pareces tan seguro de eso- dije mientras me acercaba hacia él, este por el contrario se levanto y camino hacia mi encuentro.

-Sería tan fácil acabar contigo en este momento- dije mientras estaba solo a unos pasos de él y pude verlo con más detenimiento...realmente era idéntico a mi solo por su cabello que era tan parecido al de Kouen Ren pero fuera de ello era mi viva imagen de joven.

-Lo sé padre… pero también sé que no me harás daño- dijo mientras me sonreía con aquella sonrisa que me hacía recordar tanto a Kougyoku.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?- dije tratando de mantener la compostura en todo momento.

-Porque estás más preocupado por mi madre que por intentar matarme- dijo mientras se alejaba de mí y con su mano comenzaba a hacer unos dibujos extraños en el suelo de la habitación y de pronto comenzó a emerger una luz de ese lugar y pronto una imagen emergió...una imagen donde se podía observar el combate que se estaba desarrollando en otro lugar.

… **.**

-Jajajaja tienes agallas niña- dijo la reina de Sindria mientras apuntaba con su arma hacia Kougyoku.

-De todos los lugares posibles...de todos los escenarios posibles...te atreviste a traerme a este lugar- decía mientras abría sus brazos en medio de ese escenario desértico sin vida.

-Me halaga que te guste...después de todo pensé que te gustaría morir aquí- dijo Kougyoku mientras descendía del cielo hacia la tierra de aquel lugar.

Aquel lugar cubierto de tierra, donde la esperanza y la luz murió hace tiempo, debido a la traición y al dolor.

 **Alma Toran**

 _Flashback_

 _Hace un mes_

 _Reino de Kou_

 _El silencio que había sido roto por aquel niño que había crecido repentinamente los tenía atónitos a todos y dicho niño ignorante a lo que su presencia provocaba se acercó rápidamente a abrazar a su madre quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos llenándolo de besos y caricias._

 _-Mi pequeño Keiki- decía la princesa mientras tomaba la cara de su hijo para llenarla de besos._

 _-Basta mamá- decía el pequeño niño._

 _-¿Keiki?.. Có.. ¿Cómo es posible?- decía Yamuraiha reaccionando antes que todos._

 _-Es sorprendente ¿verdad? Yam-san el dijin de mi mamá me permitió acelerar mi tiempo y pude crecer más rápido- dijo el pequeño príncipe separándose de su madre para correr a abrazar a la ex general._

 _-Aladdin y yo tomamos la decisión de que para mantenerlo más seguro debíamos acelerar su crecimiento.. Keiki tiene las memorias de todo lo que hemos pasado Aladdin y yo- explicó Kougyoku a todos los presentes._

 _-Es… increíble… se requiere de demasiado poder para lograr una cosa así - exclamó Yunan._

 _-Lo sabemos y también se el riesgo que implica tal poder- prosiguió la princesa para el resto de los ahí reunidos._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?... Kougyoku- decía un preocupado ex emperador de Kou._

 _-A que este poder… tal vez… llegue a acabar con este mundo y con mi vida- dijo Kougyoku dejando a los presentes de nuevo en silencio._

 **Actualidad**

 **Alma Toran**

En aquel campo desolado se podía notar los destellos de choque de las dos jóvenes que luchaban a muerte por la posesión de un reino.

-¿Por qué simplemente no dejas que te mate? - decía Arba mientras lanzaba un ataque directamente a la espalda de la emperatriz.

-Y tu… ¿porque simplemente no te mueres- decía Kougyoku bloqueando la lanza de Arba.

-Jaja… nunca pensé que matarte iba a ser tan divertido ¿sabes? siempre pensé que el día que me deshiciera de ti iba a ser tan fácil que sería muy aburrido… pero me alegra que por lo menos me des una batalla decente- dijo para proceder con un golpe en el estómago a Kougyoku quien por el impacto salió volando un par de metros.

-Oh querida quien iba a pensar que tal poder iba a acabar en tal torpes manos- decía Arba jactándose de su victoria inminente.

 **-¿Y quien iba a pensar que traicionarias a los tuyos para ser solo una marioneta sin propósito- dijo una voz detrás de Arba la cual inmediatamente giró dispuesta a atacar pero todo se volvió oscuridad.**

… **.**

 **Arba POV**

No podía ver dónde diablos estaba todo estaba oscuro pero de alguna manera me sentía muy familiar como si ya hubiera estado aquí, no pude pensar más porque una luz de repente apareció dejándome ciega ante lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Cuando abrí los ojos me sentía desorientada pues no tenía ni maldita idea de que me había hecho esa bastarda.

Me reincorpore con la determinación de que la mataría rápidamente cuando note mi vestimenta e inmediatamente lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y pude sentir dos largas trenzas… recorrí desesperada la habitación… No no no esto debe ser una maldita broma pues había encontrado un espejo y reflejado ahí podía verme en mi antiguo cuerpo.

Me gire con la intención de ir a buscar a esa maldita cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación fue abierta e ingreso una pequeña persona que yo conocía muy bien.

-Arbaaaaa vamos a dormir- me decía una pequeña niña de cabello rosa que recordaba muy bien...en definitiva iba a matar a Kougyoku.

-¿Sheba?-

 **Salón de la Alianza**

 **Keiki POV**

No pude evitar reírme un poco al ver como mi madre encerraba en uno de sus orbes a "Hakuei" y ver como se quedaba suspendida en un sueño dentro.

Me preguntó que tipo de sueño le está mostrando mi madre y Akasha, aunque por la mirada de determinación de mi madre comienzo a creer que muy pronto se liberará de la ilusión.

 _-¿Que clase de dijin es ese?-_

 _-Nunca habíamos oído que la princesa de Kou tuviera en su poder dos-_

 _-¿Acaso Kou volverá a buscar poder para adquirir más territorio?-_

No pude evitar bufar ante los constantes comentarios que resonaban en la sala y la verdad no me importaba, lo único que me importaba en estos momentos era que mi madre se encontrará a salvo y que mi padre en un descuido no me matará.

Y hablando de mi padre mirándolo de reojo me di cuenta como no perdía la vista de los eventos que se estaban desarrollando en esa ventana temporal que la tía Yam me enseño a crear, aún no podía entender el porqué de todo esto...mi padre amaba a mi madre eso era muy claro para todo el mundo aunque creo que ellos dos eran los únicos que no parecían notarlo, me costaba entender el porqué tanto odio y no podía comprender los motivos por los cuáles mi padre actuaba aunque creía tener una idea del porque.

Pues ese hombre o esa visión que tuve cuando el poder de Akasha me tocó me recordó que mi vida tenía un propósito y ese era el no dejar que mi padre llevará a este mundo a la oscuridad...o mejor dicho no dejar que David tomara absoluto control de él...aunque por el aura que desprendía sabía que eso era algo que muy pronto sucedería...aunque me preguntaba a mi mismo si tendría el valor de matarle cuando llegará el momento.

….

 **Arba POV**

Era ella tan pequeña como la recordaba… con esos ojos grandes y curiosos, esos que me miraban como si pudieran ver dentro de mí...esa inocencia…. no esto es una ilusión de esa maldita de Kougyoku… tengo que salir de esto pero no podía encontrar la manera, mi magia era igual a la de antes todo se sentía tan malditamente real.

-¿Arba?¿Te sientes bien?- dijo la pequeña versión de Sheba acercándose hacia a mi.

-Aléjate- le dije con la voz más atemorizante que pude hacer, ella frenó su camino hacia mi y pude notar como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse a consecuencia de las lágrimas que retenía.

-Lo siento si me porté mal...pero no me alejes de ti- decía mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y se lanzaba directamente hacia mí, me quedé helada ante su tacto pues todo...su calor...su aroma...era justo como lo recordaba, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba solo se quedo ahí recordando todo y a la vez nada...lo único que pude hacer fue correr lejos de ella.

Salí bruscamente de la habitación mientras trataba de buscar una salida de esa pesadilla y cuando la encontrará definitivamente no iba a quedar ni un solo pedazo de existencia de esa maldita arpía.

Al llegar a una parte que conectaba con el exterior pude saber en qué momento me encontraba y en qué lugar, pues de pronto todos los recuerdos volvieron frescos a mi memoria por lo cual solo pude quedarme en silencio a la espera de lo que acontecería a continuación y pedía...no rogaba...soportarlo…

-Vaya, realmente la hiciste llorar...no se que te puso de malas pero ¿podrías irte a otra parte?, me molesta tu mal humor- dijo esa persona mientras permanecía en una esquina sentado con la vista fija en un libro que leía despreocupadamente y algo dentro de mi crujió mientras sus ojos conectaron con los míos y me lancé directamente hacia él, para terminar lo que había comenzado hace años y aunque fuera una maldita ilusión lo disfrutaría...disfrutaría matarlo de nuevo con mis manos…

-Esta vez te mataré Solómon- dije antes de invocar mi lanza y atravesarlo con ella.

 _Flashback_

 _Reino de Kou_

 _Kougyoku POV_

 _Había pasado dos días desde que habíamos regresado a Kou, dos largos días que sentí como eternos debido a que después de haber acelerado el crecimiento de Keiki, Aladdin y yo caímos dormidos un tiempo, cuando despertamos pudimos notar la movilización que había en el castillo pues en nuestro sueño Hakuryuu y Judar habían puesto en orden el caos que reinaba en Kou aunque sabíamos que esto no duraría en volverse aún más caótico sin la presencia de los guerreros de Sindria._

 _-Kougyoku debes descansar-decía Yamuraiha mientras trataba de volverme a recostar en mi cama._

 _-La tía Yam tiene razón mamá debes descansar-decía mi pequeño hijo mientras tomaba con sus pequeñas manos mi cabello._

 _-Lo siento Keiki pero no puedo dejar que tu tío Hakuryuu y Judar se encarguen solos de todo este desastre- dije antes de levantarme de la cama y caminar hacia la sala del trono._

 _Al llegar pude notar como en su interior estaba lleno de ruido y desorden pues tanto como Hakuryuu, Judar y Aladdin se encontraban discutiendo mientras Morgiana y Yunan los veían en silencio._

 _-¿Acaso estas diciendo enano que Sinbad puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana sin ninguna consecuencia? - decía Judar completamente furioso._

 _-No me refiero a eso Judar, solo trato de decir que ir a una guerra con el imperio tan lastimado solo provocaría más ríos de sangre- dijo Aladdin con un semblante fatigado igual que el mio._

 _-No puedo permitirlo Aladin-dono… Sinbad a ido demasiado lejos esta vez, casi mata a Kougyoku y a Keiki… y_ tu nos dices que no debemos de hacer nada- decía frustrado Hakuryuu y fue en este momento en el que decidí intervenir.

-No se arriesgara la vida de civiles solo por venganza Judar y Hakuryuu, la _barrera nos protegerá el tiempo necesario para rebastecer y sanar a Kou- ambos me miraron aún con el odio latiendo en su interior._

 _-Pero vieja… - dijo Judar_

 _-No quiero que Kou vuelva a sufrir lo mismo que en la guerra civil Judar- ante esto último ambos Hakuryuu y Judar agacharon la mirada._

 _-Entonces ¿qué propone princesa? - dijo Yunan participando en la conversación._

 _-Quiero sanar a Kou llevarlo por otro camino que no sea a la guerra quiero mostrarle a mi pueblo de nuevo el esplendor que tenía hace tiempo… Y es por ello que eh tomado dos decisiones- dije mientras caminaba hacia Morgiana y le extendía la mano a lo cual ella entendiendo mi voluntad depósito el relicario en el cual se encontraba mi amigo._

 _-Primero necesito la ayuda de mi amigo para ayudarme a levantar de nuevo a mi pueblo- dije mientras en mi mano la estrella de mi dijin comenzaba a brillar destruyendo el colgante y liberando a Ali Baba el cual se encontraba ahora despierto ante la sorpresa y emoción de todos._

 _-Y la segunda? - preguntó Yunan sin despegar su mirada de mi._

 _-Me convertiré en emperatriz- dije antes de caminar y sentarme en el trono que alguna vez fue destinado para mi hermano Kouen. Pude notar las miradas de incredulidad de la mayoría de ellos pero fue mi hijo quien se arrodillo frente a mi y desencadenó que todos en la habitación se inclinarán solemnemente…_

 _El trono que nunca desee al cual nunca aspire ahora era mío…_

 **Arba POV**

Pude sentir de nuevo esa sensación agridulce dentro de mí mientras sentía como mis manos estaban comenzando a mancharse de la sangre de Solomon y no pude evitar regocijarme pues de alguna manera estaba feliz por sentirme nuevamente así...pero también pude sentir cómo las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y me aleje de él esperando que al ver su cuerpo caer me provocara eliminar estos sentimientos.

Pero no fue así en su lugar vi al mismo Solomon mirar su herida con una expresión neutra y mirarme fijamente mientras me sonreía, yo furiosa me lance esta vez para cortarle la cabeza cuando de alguna manera el bloqueo mi ataque y me envolvió en sus brazos, yo trataba desesperadamente de safarme y entonces lo noté como todo comenzaba a cambiar nuevamente de escenario. Ahora podía vernos a él y a mí luchar en uno de nuestros tantos entrenamientos mientras Sheba nos observaba, después me vi junto a todos ellos...aquellos que murieron hace tanto y también la vi a ella cuando aún era lo más semejante a un humano mientras nos veía con rencor y después la vi dormir en su habitación pero también vi como Solomon se quedó velando su sueño sin despegar la mirada de ella. Luego me vi a mi misma llorar de rabia pues me dolía el saber que él comenzaba a dejarme atrás y luego vi cómo me acerque a ella y los separé, pero entonces me volví a ver mientras él y Sheba eran felices sin mí y vi como mi corazón se rompió al escuchar la noticia de su vástago, Y también vi como ella "murió" y después su muerte el cúmulo de eventos que se desataron. Vi todo aquello hasta el momento en donde me vi a mi misma luchar por última vez en contra de él.

-¿por qué me muestras esto?- dije en un susurro al viento después de que el lugar donde me encontrara se oscureciera al igual que aquellas imágenes.

-Quería que recordaras lo eventos del pasado...puedes verlo como un paseo a la nostalgia- Kougyoku emergiendo en un punto de aquel lugar, yo inmediatamente la ataque pero al llegar a ella, también se desvaneció.

-Deja de jugar conmigo mocosa, en cuento encuentre la manera de salir de aquí ten por seguro que tu muerte será muy dolorosa- dije buscándola por todo el lugar.

-Por el contrario a mí me intriga el porque si lo amabas tanto terminaste provocando su muerte- dijo Kougyoku apareciendo nuevamente pero ahora detrás de mi, yo por inercia me aleje y pude mirarla a detenimiento y me di cuenta que su armadura no se encontraba por el contrario vestía sus ropajes de emperatriz.

-Si tanto te interesa porque no se lo preguntas a él cuando te mande a ti y a tu hijo al infierno- dije totalmente furiosa mientras la atacaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero en cuanto mi lanza estuvo a punto de tocarla ella se giró y con su espada bloqueo mi ataque el cuál por la fuerza me envió hacia atrás.

-Sabes...me das lastima Arba, tenías tanto y a la vez tenías nada, pero estoy segura de que eras amada por tus amigos y compañeros es una lastima que por buscar poder terminarás de esta manera- dijo esa mocosa mientras me miraba con lastima.

-No me importa nadie más que mi padre- dije totalmente poseída por el odio y la rabia.

 **-Si esa es tu respuesta entonces mi decisión sera matarlos a ambos-** dijo la figura de Kougyoku mientras esta comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto hasta mostrarme una figura que conocía muy bien.

-Akasha- no pude evitar susurrar al verla de nuevo en esa forma.

 **-Tanto tiempo Arba...esta vez me encargaré de matarte con mis propias manos-** dijo antes de que el lugar donde me encontraba comenzará a resquebrajarse y mostrar de nuevo aquel lugar desolado y enfrente de mí la figura de Akasha que se comenzaba a desvanecer pero antes de hacerlo se acercó rápidamente y tocó con una de sus manos mi pecho y sentí un profundo ardor el cual se transformó en un impulso que me lanzo con fuerza lejos de aquel orbe.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE MALDITA?!- le grité después de reponerme de la caída.

-Lo que nunca debiste tener….- dijo Kougyoku mientras me apuntaba con su arma, y yo pude sentir como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de mi brazo pero a diferencia de antes podía sentir en carne viva el dolor.

-Tu inmortalidad- finalizó Kougyoku antes de lanzarse en mi contra con todo su poder.

 **Notas de la autora: No estaba muerta andaba de parrandaaaa, no no es cierto no me maten sigo viva pero les explicó el porque de mi larga ausencia y responder a algunas de sus preguntas.**

 **1\. Después del incidente de mi novio comencé a trabajar y digamos que absorbió la mayor parte de mi tiempo, sinceramente este capitulo lo escribí en mis pequeños momentos libres.**

 **2\. Claro que voy a terminar las historias tanto esta como Vals, aunque claro Vals es una historia más corta que está.**

 **3\. No estoy segura cada cuando vaya a actualizar pero les prometo que lo haré cada vez que pueda.**

 **Sin más que decirles y agradeciéndoles sus mensajes y muestras de preocupación espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	21. Si tu me prometes

Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 20. Si tú me prometes**

 **Arba POV**

Esta sensación…este sentimiento hace mucho tiempo que no lo conocía…Solomon alguna vez me dijo que el peor sentimiento de cualquier criatura viva es el…miedo.

Miedo…con que así se llamaba esta sensación… puedo sentir como mi brazo comienza a sentirse tibio debido a la sangre que brota de él y siento como una sensación de adormecimiento me invade…aunque no es mi cuerpo siento como el dolor comienza a apoderarse de mí.

Miro justo enfrente de mi y puedo verla a ella mirarme fijamente sin ningún signo de duda o arrepentimiento, y aunque sabe que solo soy un huésped en este cuerpo no le ha importado amputar el brazo de Hakuei, esta pelea será diferente…puedo sentir la adrenalina brotar dentro de mi…pues después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a sentir la emoción…la sed de sangre de matar y no dejar que me maten.

 **Salón de la Alianza**

 **Sinbad POV**

Silencio…un perpetuo silencio fue lo que reino en la sala ya que todos y yo incluido tratábamos de digerir la imagen frente a nosotros, aquella donde Kougyoku de un solo tajo había cortado el brazo de Hakuei ante la incredulidad de esta. Pero creo que más fue mi sorpresa al notar que Arba no se regeneraba como solía hacerlo por su parte mostro una expresión tan humana que no pude evitar pensar que diablos estaba pasando en ese lugar.

Gire mi mirada hacia la única persona aparte de Kougyoku que podría resolver mis dudas pero…a pesar de que pensaba que iba a seguir con su mirada relajada y divertida, en cambio encontré a ese niño totalmente serio y en su mirada se podía notar un atisbo de sufrimiento, como si los hechos que se desarrollaban frente a él le dolieran profundamente y por un momento al mirarlo detenidamente pude notar como sus expresiones y facciones cambiaban…no…realmente esas expresiones eran completamente diferentes a las mías o a las de Kougyoku parecía como si se tratará de otra persona…

 **Reino de Kou**

 **Salón del trono**

-¿Realmente lo hará?- preguntaba temeroso Alibaba a Aladdin.

-Es el único camino- decía una voz misteriosa rompiendo el silencio después de la pregunta formulada por el joven rubio.

-No debería, pero esta vez me temo que no hay otro camino que este- decía Aladdin mirando fijamente hacia aquella imagen que se desarrollaba frente a él.

-Alguien tenía que mancharse las manos en todo este asunto y esa es la carga que Kougyoku decidió cargar- decía Hakuryuu saliendo de una de las esquinas de aquella habitación.

-Pero este camino…no estoy de acuerdo…- decía el joven príncipe de Balbad.

-No, pero es el que ella ha escogido y no nos queda más que creer en ella- decía el antiguo ex sacerdote del reino de Kou.

 **Kougyoku POV**

Pude notar su desconcierto después de mi último ataque y también pude sentir el impulso de su Borg en mi contra lanzándome con fuerza antes de sentir como su lanza golpeaba con mi espada que convoque prediciendo su golpe, no podía confiarme ahora que había dejado su máscara de Hakuei, sabía que me atacaría con todo su poder y su me descuidaba me mataría sin dudarlo.

Realmente era una adversaria muy fuerte y en un punto sus golpes fueron haciéndose más y más veloces, su determinación de matarme era muy clara y lo demostraba al apuntar a mis signos vitales, yo simplemente los repelía a veces con facilidad pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo lo hacia con un poco de dificultad no se cuanto tiempo hemos estado luchando puesto que mi armadura no me deja percibir el transcurrir del tiempo…tal vez podríamos luchar sin para por mucho tiempo y yo no lo notaría.

Pero sé que en algún punto debo dejar de darle vuelta a esta sensación en mi cabeza y terminar con todo esto… pero no puedo evitar que este sentimiento me embargue pues se que una vez que de el siguiente paso no habrá retorno…

 **Arba POV**

Ni un solo maldito golpe…no había podido acertar un solo golpe…esa mocosa no podía estarme igualando, simplemente no era posible pero el ver como mis ataques eran fácilmente evadidos me desesperaba incluso mi borg fue inútil en su contra.

-Mal..dita…-dije con dificultad pues la sangre que había perdido por la perdida de mi brazo izquierdo comenzaba a hacer mella en mí.

No podía concentrarme del todo pues aquellas imágenes que me había mostrado me habían perturbado aunque yo misma me negaba a creerlo…ese pasado distante…NO todo aquello era una ilusión creada por esa maldita mocosa y su sirviente…

-Jajajaja como no me di cuenta antes- dije mientras captaba un hecho bastante obvio esa mocosa no era nada sin ese nuevo poder, sin la ayuda de Akasha…Kougyoku no era nada.

-BARRERA DE AISLAMIENTO-

 **Sala de la Alianza**

-¿Cómo es posible que la reina de Sindria sea capaz de convocar un borg?-

-Qué no solo los Magi podían convocar ese tipo de Magia-

-Que nos está ocultando Sinbad-sama-

-QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUO ES LA REINA HAKUEI-

Todos esos cuestionamientos que estaban saliendo a la luz gracias a la batalla de Kougyoku y Arba me tenían sin cuidado, tan sólo no podía dejar de mirar…solo estaba a la espera del desenlace de todo esto hasta aquel momento en donde una especie de barrera oscura comenzó a cubrir ese campo de batalla dejándonos a todos en la penumbra sobre lo que se desarrollaba enfrente.

Esta batalla estaba por finalizar de eso estaba más que seguro…pero no sabia si me gustaría el resultado.

 **Kougyoku POV**

 **-Mi señora…es tiempo-** la voz de Akasha resonó en mi en el momento en el que Arba grito aquellas palabras.

-Ve- fue la corta respuesta que le di a mi sirviente pues a partir de ahora estaría por mi cuenta así que descendí rápidamente hacia el suelo en el momento en que sentí como mi armadura comenzaba a desaparecer dejándome en mis ropajes de emperatriz.

-¿Ya no eres tan fuerte sin tu mascota verdad?- decía Arba acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

Yo tan solo comencé por quitarme parte de mi ropaje para moverme más fluidamente y tomar la espada que había quedado en ese campo desértico apuntando en la dirección de aquella mujer.

-Oh…dime ¿acaso crees que tienes una oportunidad en mi contra?...no me hagas reír mocosa tendrías que haber vivido mil años para poder igualarme…sin ese monstruo no eres nada- decía Arba mientras empuñaba su lanza en mi dirección.

-Yo sé que sin ella soy solo yo…la patética princesa que conociste, pero las personas cambian con el dolor Arba…simplemente mírate…a donde te llevo la locura y el ansia de poder…mira a tu alrededor este es el destino que tu provocaste al traicionar a los tuyos-

-¿Y tu que sabes de mí?, no eres más que una mocosa que tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con esa ejecutora…podría pasar todo el tiempo que quieras pero jamás podrás ser rival para mí-

-Si fuera la misma joven de antes te diría que hay otras alternativas-

-Tus clases de moral no me afectan maldita, solo cortare tu cabeza y una vez que acabe contigo seguirá tu vástago y acabare con todos tus amigos…quién sabe quizá asesinar a Aladdin me de el mismo placer que lo que hice con su padre-

-Es una lastima que nada resulte como esperábamos…-

-¿Acaso estas sufriendo por tu próxima muerte?-

-No…solo estaba pensando que ojalá hubieras terminado de otra manera-

 **Arba POV**

No lo entendía, ya no tenía su dijin en esta barrera era tan solo una humana común y corriente entonces porque no podía lastimarla.

Choque tras choque de nuestras espadas, no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento…desde cuando esta mocosa se había vuelto así de fuerte.

-Imposible- dije con algo de esfuerzo mientras sosteníamos la espada una frente a la otra.

-Tu una simple princesa miedosa…como es posible que sigas mi ritmo…soy la mejor espadachín de Alma Toran- dije escupiendo esto último pues era una realidad aunque ese título me provocaba orgullo antes ahora solo era eso un titulo vacío pues Solomon jamás me permitió luchar por ese título en contra de Akasha.

-Tal vez lo fuiste en Alma Toran pero este es mi mundo Arba, y tu presencia e ideales debieron perecer hace mucho- dijo mientras daba un giro y su pie conecto con mi abdomen lanzándome hacia atrás, y lanzándome un poco a mis antiguos recuerdos.

 _Pude verme en esa sala enfrente de aquel gran trono, donde aquel hombre de amplia sonrisa pero de intenciones ocultas me hablaba._

 _-Tu eres mi creación y tu misión es ser fuerte- decía el hombre._

 _-Mi misión- dije repitiendo lo dicho por aquel hombre._

 _-Así es, tu misión es convertirte en la mejor espadachín de este mundo- dijo el hombre mientras otra persona reunida en aquella habitación me entregaba una espada en donde primera vez pude ver mi reflejo._

 _-¿Por qué?- dije aun aturdida mientras seguía mirando aquella espada._

 _-Porque, es muy fácil para que puedas ser capaz de proteger mi legado-_

 _-¿Legado?- dije mirando a la penumbra que cubría a aquel hombre._

 _-Así es…mi hijo- tan pronto como dijo eso de las sombras avanzo hacia mi una pequeña figura…un niño de cabello azul trenzado y ojos vacíos pero llenos de malicia._

 _-Solomon-_

-AAAAAHHH- no pude evitar gritar al sentir como la espada de Kougyoku me cortaba detrás de mi rodilla izquierda y me dejaba caer en un descuido de mi parte al dejar que los recuerdos me abrumaran.

-Levanta tu espada Arba- dijo mientras pausaba el avance en mi contra.

-Juro que voy a acabar contigo- dije para lanzarme a pesar del dolor en su contra con una poderosa estocada la cual ella simplemente bloqueo con un giro y con una de sus piernas libres logro conectar un golpe a mi herida fresca y de paso giro su espada para herirme en la otra pierna, fue tal impulso que no pude frenar el impacto y terminé tirada a unos metros acostada en el campo.

 _-Arba…si te dijera que quiero huir de aquí…¿me acompañarías?-_

 _-Si es su deseo...yo lo acompañaría a donde fuera amo- dije sonriendo a aquel pequeño ser que me miraba titubeante por primera vez desde que lo conocí._

 _-Entonces a partir de ahora puedes dejar de decirme amo- esto ultimo me desconcertó._

 _-Entonces como debo llamarlo ahora- dije ahora yo titubeante._

 _-Solomon…solo Solomon-_

Que tontería recordar estas cosas en este momento cuando estoy a punto de ser derrotada, pero es aún mas tonto derramar lagrimas por esos recuerdos, tal vez sea la perdida de sangre o el hecho de que estoy a punto de morir, pero me pregunto que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Como pude me levanté lastimosamente puesto que los músculos de mis piernas se encontraban desgarrados, pero no sentía dolor alguno, solo pude enfocarme en la figura que se acercaba hacia mi con una mirada fría y manchada de mi sangre.

-Vamos a terminar con esto Kougyoku- dije con dificultad pues mi vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y no pude evitar reírme ante mi patético final, pero por lo menos trataría de llevármela conmigo, justo cuando tome la fuerza necesaria y me lance a por ella, hubo un instante antes de llegar que mi visión me engaño pues delante de mí no podía ver a Kougyoku sino a Sheba la mire impresionada mientras algo dentro de mi se quebraba.

-Sheba- pude decir en el momento en que sentí como el brazo que sujetaba mi espada se desprendía de este cuerpo como caía de rodillas frente a aquel espejismo.

 **Salón de la Alianza**

 **Sinbad POV**

Era inaudito simplemente imposible, esa no era la Kougyoku que conocía aquella princesa llorona y tierna que bastaba una mirada mía para hacerla temblar, incluso podía decir que su estilo de batalla había mejorado al igual que su temple…realmente parecía otra persona.

-Suficiente- dije para hacer callar todas las voces de pánico y terror en la habitación, estaba más que dispuesto a acabar con toda esta tontería así que con pasos apresurados me dirigí hacia aquel muchacho…mi hijo.

-¿Qué necesitas padre?- dijo mientras me miraba seriamente, yo por su actitud lo tome de sus ropas y lo acerque de manera violenta hacia a mí.

-Detén esto!- le exigí y el tan solo me miro con algo de lastima mientras una energía oscura lo cubría y me lanzaba con fuerza lejos de él.

-Sinbad-sama!- gritaron los que presenciaron este hecho mientras trataban de ayudarme, inmediatamente mis aliados los reyes y contenedores de dijin se pudieron frente mío creando una barrera entre mí y aquel niño.

-Lo siento padre, pero ustedes propiciaron este desafío y por honor deben cumplirlo- dijo para regresar su mirada hacia aquella imagen donde Kougyoku estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia a Arba.

-Dejaras que tu madre asesine a su propia hermana- le dije en tono hostil mientras me acercaba más a él aun por detrás de los otros reyes.

-Esa decisión le pertenece solo a mi madre y tu ni yo, ni nadie puede interferir- dijo para volver a mirarme y al hacerlo me dejo en silencio pues estaba comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

 **Reino de Kou**

 **Sala del trono**

-¿Estas bien con esto Hakuryuu-chan?- dijo Aladdin mirándome con lastima al igual que Ali Baba y Morgiana.

-Estoy bien Aladdin esa cosa dejo de ser mi madre hace mucho tiempo- dije mientras me acercaba y tocaba el hombro de Aladdin para intentar reconfortarlo pues sabia que él en el fondo de alguna manera estaba muy herido de esta situación.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que sigue?- dijo una de las figuras que se encontraba en la habitación mirando en silencio el desarrollo de todo esto.

-Ahora Kouha-dono nos preparamos para la guerra- dije mientras veía a los tres exiliados príncipes mirarme sorprendidos mientras Judar se acercaba a ellos para entregarles sus contenedores.

 **Alma Toran**

 **Kougyoku POV**

Nunca pensé llegar a este punto, mientras en un punto de mi entrenamiento con Akasha me replanteé lo que había sido mi vida nunca pensé lograr volverme tan fuerte pero el verla enfrente de mi con esa mirada vacía y tan débil, me hizo darme cuenta de que era una realidad y realmente me había vuelto muy fuerte.

-Esto- dije apuntando a su brazo izquierdo-Es por lo que le hiciste a Hakuyuu y Hakuren y esto- dije señalando su brazo derecho – Fue por todo lo que nos hiciste a mis hermanos y a mí-

-Acaba conmigo si tienes agallas- dijo después de burlarse y mirarme retadoramente yo por inercia la lance con una patada hacia atrás dejándola recostada en el suelo, así que tome mi espada y me posicione justo arriba de ella.

-Y esto- dije apuntando mi espada hacia la altura de su corazón- Es por todo el daño que les haz causado a Hakuryuu y Judar…larga vida al imperio Kou- dije para con fuerza enterrar mi espada en su corazón, pude evitar como su mirada me profesaba un profundo odio pero en un punto giro su mirada hacia un lado mirando el paisaje desértico de aquel lugar mientras en un susurro decía sus ultimas palabras mientras el destello de la vida abandonaba sus ojos.

-Aka..sha-

Miré en la dirección en la que ella miraba y pude ver la figura que se encontraba detrás de aquella barrera que comenzaba a desmoronarse, al caer esta completamente pude notar la forma de Akasha avanzar hacia a mí.

 **-Sus ordenes mi señora-** dijo al hacer una reverencia.

-Seguimos con el plan-dije ella por inercia asintió y pronto mi cuerpo volvió a ser cubierto por su forma en armadura.

 **Salón de la Alianza**

 **Keiki POV**

Después de que mi madre apuñalara en el pecho a Arba la imagen que cree desapareció dejando a la sala en completo caos, no podía evitar tener esta sensación de dolor y me encontraba sumido en esta sensación cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro dándome algo de consuelo.

-Todo estará bien príncipe- dijo Ka Koubun intentando calmarme, aunque podía notar como el también se encontraba nervioso con la situación.

-Tienes razón, mi madre sabe lo que hace- dije limpiando mis lágrimas y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tu mocoso!- dijo una voz interrumpiéndonos y pude ver a la reina de Artemyra lanzarse en mi contra, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera atacarme un rayo de hielo la envió lejos de mí.

-Pero vaya que eres rastrera vieja mira que atacar a un mocoso desarmado…que bajo han caído los reyes hoy en día- dijo una voz justo detrás mío.

-Judar- dijo mi padre mientras desenvainaba su espada y apuntaba hacia él.

-Oh pero si es el rey idiota!...dime Sinbad que se siente ser viudo- dijo para burlarse, pero mi padre ante su comentario invoco uno de sus dijin.

-Lo siento Sinbad pero ahora no estoy interesado en pelear, solo eh venido por alguien importante- dijo para depositar una mano en mi cabeza mientras revolvía un poco mi cabello.

-Ustedes acaban de asesinar a la reina de Sindria y ¿creen que saldrán ilesos?- dijo la reina de Artemyra.

-Mmm deja lo pienso…si- respondió Judar acrecentando la furia de los presentes.

-Pero me pregunto si hubiera sido mi esposa a quien esa bruja hubiera asesinado hubieran reaccionado de la misma manera- dijo Judar regalándole una sonrisa maquiavélica a los presentes justo antes de tomarnos a mi y a Ka Koubun de las manos.

-¿Esposa?- pude ver como la cara de mi padre pasaba a una expresión entre sorpresa y furia.

-Oh ¿acaso no lo sabias Sinbad?, Kougyoku ahora es mi mujer- dijo antes de empujarnos con el hacia atrás cayendo por el portal que Judar había creado antes que el ataque de mi padre nos impactara.

 **Reino de Kou**

 **Sala del trono**

 **Aladdin POV**

Después de que Kougyoku acabara con Arba, Judar se dirigió hacia el salón de la Alianza a por Keiki y Ka Koubun pues en este punto no sabíamos si estarían seguros con ellos y conociendo a Judar lo más probable es que fuera a provocar aun mas a Sinbad.

Pero antes de seguir divagando en mis pensamientos un portal se abrió en la habitación y de él emergió Kougyoku portando aun su dijin, al descender no dude en acercarme a ella y en cuanto la desactivo inmediatamente se debilito por lo cual la sostuve en mis brazos.

-¿Estas bien Kougyoku?- no pude evitar preguntarle con preocupación pues después de volver a la normalidad pude notar toda su ropa sucia y llena de sangre.

-Lo estaré en un momento, no te preocupes Aladdin- me dijo regalándome una pequeña sonrisa cansada, pero sabía que no podía engañarme con eso por lo cual solo la acerque más a mi permitiéndole esconder su cara en mi hombro permitiéndole llorar en silencio un poco.

-Mentirosa- dije acariciando su cabello suavemente en un intento de calmarla.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto aun con el rostro escondido en mi hombro.

-Haciendo los preparativos- solo atine responder al notar como comenzaba a separarse para mirarme.

-Y…¿Hakuryuu-chan?- dijo mirándome con tristeza, ese tipo de mirada me confirmaba que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, Kougyoku seguirá siendo la misma joven que conocí.

-El esta bien, tranquilo de hecho esta hablando con tus hermanos ahora- dije mientras me separaba de ella y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Ellos vieron..?- pregunto esta vez mirando hacia abajo.

-Lo hicieron y pude notar que están muy sorprendidos por el cambio….tu ¿estas lista para verlos?- pregunte con algo de duda pues después de tantas emociones no creía que Kougyoku soportara la impresión de ver a Kouen.

-No lo sé…yo siento que no merezco verlos…después de todo…no sé cómo verán a Keiki….yo- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo verán de la misma manera en que yo lo veo como a mi sobrino y a ti como la poderosa emperatriz que te has vuelto- sonó la voz de Hakuryuu en la estancia.

-Hakuryuu-chan yo lo siento- dijo mirando a Hakuryuu con dolor.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte Kougyoku, en verdad agradezco lo que has hecho hoy y comprendo la pesada carga que decidiste tomar por todos nosotros- dijo Hakuryuu mientras tomaba con delicadeza las manos de Kougyoku.

-AH! Solo me voy dos minutos y ya estas coqueteando con mi vieja bruja- sono la voz de Judar después de salir del portal y justo detrás de él Keiki y Ka Koubun tenían una expresión de miedo que me hizo sospechar de lo que había hecho Judar.

-¿Qué hiciste Judar?- dije ignorando su comentario.

-AAAAAH yo no hice nada chibi!- dijo indignado mientras se acercaba a Kougyoku no sin antes darle un manotazo a Hakuryuu ganándose una mirada molesta de este último.

-Le dijo a mi padre que se había casado con madre y casi nos asesinan- fue Keiki quien me respondió mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a Ka Koubun quien estaba blanco del susto.

-Judar-chan no debiste ser tan imprudente- dijo Kougyoku con voz cansada mientras acariciaba el cabello ahora corto de Judar.

-Eso ya no importa vieja…¿Cómo estás?- pregunto mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba su frente con la de ella, en lo personal yo aun no me acostumbraba a sus muestras de afecto en público.

-Ahora bien viéndolos a todos a salvo- respondió Kougyoku mientras nos miraba a todos.

-Aladdin necesito que busques a Yamuraiha…hay que sanar a Hakuei- dijo nuestra emperatriz mientras todos la veíamos impresionados.

-¿Realmente lo lograron?- pregunto Hakuryuu sorprendido.

-Si nos costo algo pero logramos atrapar el alma de Hakuei y antes de abandonar el campo Akasha logro recuperar su cuerpo y volverlo a unir, ahora solo necesitamos sanar todas las heridas y una vez sano volveremos a adentrar a Hakuei en su cuerpo-

-Gracias Kougyoku- Hakuryuu respondió emocionado.

-No deberías agradecerme a mi sino a Akasha sin ella no podría haberlo logrado-

Con un poco de mi magoi pude centrarlo en mi mano justo donde se encontraba la estrella de Akasha y pude lograr que se materializara en su forma humana justo enfrente de mí.

 **-No hay nada que agradecer su excelencia-**

-Aún así gracias- dijo Hakuryuu inclinándose ante nuestro dijin.

-Entonces…¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora?- pregunto Ka Koubun sacándonos de nuestra charla, todos giramos a ver a Kougyoku quien se había separado un poco de Judar para mirarnos seriamente.

-Es hora que el concejo de guerra se reúna…pero antes necesito hablar con mis hermanos- demando con voz autoritaria.

-Sobre eso Kougyoku hay algo que necesito decirte…-dijo Hakuryuu y tanto Judar como yo sabíamos que la revelación que haría removería algo muy profundo en Kougyoku.

…..

 **Ala oeste del palacio de Kou**

Todoslos soldados se impresionaron al ver a su emperatriz correr desesperadamente hacia algún lugar, pero sobre todo estaban sorprendidos al ver sus ropajes cubiertos de sangre, pero por la manera en que corría parecía no tener herida alguna por lo cual pensaron que el hecho de que los antiguos príncipes se encontraran en el palacio era la causa del porque su emperatriz se encontraba en este estado por lo cual no le dieron más importancia al asunto.

 **Kougyoku POV**

No no no no, no era posible ¿o sí?, no tenia noción de en qué momento después de lo dicho por Hakuryuu salí corriendo de la habitación tan solo necesitaba cerciorarme de que era verdad, al llegar al antiguo estudio de mi hermano Kouen no me importo azotar la puerta y sorprender a las figuras que se encontraban adentro, mis ojos inmediatamente pasaron por cada uno de sus rostros reconociéndolos buscando a mis hermanos y grabándolos a fuego en mis retinas después de tanto tiempo. Pude reconocer inmediatamente a Kouha aunque ahora era más grande y sus facciones se hicieron aun más hermosas y su cabello dios, era tan perfecto como siempre y después vi a mi hermano Koumei ahora con otro corte de cabello que lo hacia ver más apuesto de lo que ya era pero aun conservaba su cara somnolienta de siempre. Pero al posar mi mirada en la última persona en la habitación no pude evitar que gruesas lagrimas bajaran por mi rostro haciéndome la tarea de observar muy difícil, pero era él aunque algo diferente reconocería esa mirada y ese color de cabello pues mi hijo había heredado eso de su tío…Kouen está realmente vivo.

…kou…kouen ni-sama- no pude evitar decir su nombre mientras sentía como caía de rodillas de la impresión, pero no alcance a caer del todo pues sentí como dos brazos me sujetaban fuertemente por la espalda, al girar pude ver a mi hijo sonreírme mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-Yo…solo queria decirles que…que…lo siento por todo el daño que les cause…perdónenme- dije antes de inclinarme un poco en señal de disculpa, al no recibir una respuesta, pues sabia que me lo merecía estaba por girarme para abandonar la habitación cuando sentí una mano en mi cabeza al levantar la mirada pude ver a Kouen frente a mi mientras me miraba seriamente yo de la impresión no supe como reaccionar.

-Kougyoku una emperatriz no debería inclinarse ante nadie- dijo mi hermano mayor antes de sonreírme, yo no pude evitar abrazarlo siendo correspondida por él.

-Nunca nos molestaríamos contigo Kougyoku- dijo mi hermano Koumei mientras también me abrazaba.

-Abrazo grupal!-fue lo único que grito Kouha antes de lanzarse también a abrazarme, tan solo quería quedarme en este lugar y llorar por todo el tiempo que les extrañe.

-Gracias- no pude evitar decirles.

 **Sala del trono**

 **Aladdin POV**

-¿Cómo le fue a Kougyoku?- le pregunte a Akasha después de que Kougyoku abandonara la habitación y que Keiki se fuera detrás de ella seguido por Judar y Hakuryuu dejándome solo con ella.

 **-Mi ama estará bien ahora-** dijo tranquila mientras miraba fijamente la puerta por la que había salido.

-Me alegra…en estos momentos Kougyoku necesitara de mucho apoyo- dije mientras me acercaba a Akasha.

 **-La batalla definitiva esta a punto de comenzar-** dijo Akasha antes de girar a mirarme.

-Si y estaremos juntos para vencerla- dije mientras tomaba delicadamente una de sus manos y entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella.

 **-Aladdin-sama yo…-** no pudo continuar pues puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios silenciándola por un momento.

-Aun no quiero saber tu respuesta Akasha tan solo quiero disfrutar del tiempo que podamos estar juntos- dije mientras retiraba mi dedo de sus labios y la acercaba a mi para finalmente abrazarla fuertemente.

 **Notas de la autora: Hola a todos principalmente gracias a las personas que tienen infinita paciencia conmigo y mis historias, y segundo gracias a todas las nuevas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones de este capitulo:**

 **1\. Kougyoku no sabia que Kouen estaba vivo por lo cual fue una fuerte impresión saber que estaba bien.**

 **2\. La pareja principal ya fue definida aunque las personas que me querian un fic Kougyoku x Hakuryuu les prometo que tendrán una historia de esta pareja.**

 **3\. El tiempo que transcurrió de la pelea con Sinbad cuando regresaron a Kou hasta el tiempo de este capitulo fue de un mes y por lo que pudieron leer pasaron muchísimas cosas que pienso describir en los próximos capítulos.**

 **4\. La muerte de Arba era un mal necesario y espero no me odien por esto.**

 **Sin nada más que decirles y agradeciéndoles por tenerle tanto cariño a este fic me despido.**

 **Hasta la próxima. :)**


End file.
